Hair and Makeup
by Suki59
Summary: Sookie is a makeup artist on a film starring the famous Eric Northman. What starts as a normal work day turns into something much more fun. AH, AU, OOC. Nominated for two Lemon Tart Awards.
1. Chapter 1

**Charlaine Harris owns these characters.**

I'd been doing makeup and hair for films for close to six years when I got the vampire movie. I was to be Eric Northman's personal makeup and hair person. I'd worked with him twice before and we had a comfortable working relationship, which was why I assumed I was hired for the job. For the past four films I'd worked on, I was the leading man's personal makeup and hair person. I guess I was starting to specialize, which was fine with me, as long as I kept working.

We were a month or so into the shoot on that fateful Monday morning, and still had a couple of months to go. We were shooting on a sound stage at Universal Studios, and would later move to the backlot and shoot on New York Street. I loved having the whole movie in the same place. It was easier than moving around from location to location. I was already set up in my trailer and was happy to have it all to myself. The other makeup and hair people had to share a trailer, but because I was working just with Eric, I had my own little motor home. That way he could relax and study his lines with no distractions while I worked on him. It certainly wasn't for my benefit.

I'd had a tough weekend. After months of dissatisfaction with my fiancé, Bill, we had finally broken up. Over the phone. He had been growing steadily more and more neglectful, and I had just sort of retreated into my shell, hoping that things would magically change. They finally did. He called and told me he was going back to his old girlfriend, Lorena. I wasn't really surprised, and amazingly, wasn't really all that upset. I realized that I had been unhappy for a long time.

I stopped at the catering truck and ordered breakfast, waving a hello to Sam, the first a.d., to let him know I was on the clock. I was always early, of course. I checked my watch. 5:45 a.m. I took my breakfast burrito into my trailer, sat on the bed and ate while I fished my call sheet from my purse. I went over the scenes that were scheduled for the day, and once I'd finished eating, started to unpack the makeup and brushes I'd need from my kit on the makeup table.

I was ready for Eric by 6:15, but knew he'd most likely be meeting with Sophie-Anne first. He often had a quick meeting with the director before getting ready, and sometimes he even rehearsed a little first, depending on the scene. It was unlikely he'd need rehearsing this morning though since we'd be on the same set we shot on all last week. The lights were mostly set and there was very little action involved. Today was just about a lot of dialog.

I busied myself cleaning some brushes while I waited and thought about the fact that I was a single woman again. I had been sexually frustrated for months because Bill had been so completely uninterested in me. When he finally told me it was over, mostly what I felt was relieved. I guess I'd done a lot of my grieving over Bill before he'd actually left me. I looked in the mirror across from the bed in the tiny trailer. I was still very young. Maybe being newly single was a good thing for me. Maybe I was ready to have a little fun. I'd worn a fairly low-cut t-shirt. I supposed I was unconsciously celebrating being available again. Then I took it a step further and put on a little powder. Then a little mascara. And why not a touch of lip gloss too while I'm at it.

The opening of the trailer door startled me out of my reverie. I heard Eric walk through the front of the trailer and enter the bedroom where I was waiting. "Good morning, Sookie."

"Morning, Eric." We exchanged a smile and he sat in the director's chair compliantly. "How was your weekend?"

"Fine. Uneventful. You?"

"Fine, thanks." Except I was dumped by my cheating scum of a fiancé. No need to get personal though.

I laid a towel across Eric's thighs to protect his jeans. He wouldn't get into wardrobe until I was finished with him.

"You look different, Sookie."

"Really?" I sure felt different. Single. Ready. "Oh, I guess I put on a little makeup while I was waiting."

"Well, you look nice."

"Thanks." I didn't make eye contact, but I could feel his eyes on me. Just like the rest of the world, I had a huge crush on Eric. It was no accident he'd been People magazine's sexiest man alive twice. He was tall, blond, gorgeous, perfect, talented, and really, really nice. I'd worked with stars a lot less famous who were big fat jerks, but Eric had always been really genuine and sweet. The first time I worked with him, he was involved with an actress and I had to suffer an enormous infatuation with him for the entire film. But by the time we shot our second film, I was engaged to Bill. Eric and the actress didn't last and he'd been single ever since. I never knew much about his personal life after that, and of course, never asked. Our relationship was strictly professional. He never even so much as flirted with me, and naturally, I kept a professional distance.

I brushed Eric's hair back off his face and assessed his skin. No blemishes, but he did need to shave. I scraped a knuckle across his cheek. "Want me to do it?"

"Would you mind?"

"Of course not."

"Thanks. You spoil me."

I lathered his face and started to shave him. He had such beautiful features, and such good skin. It was a shame to have to make him look undead for this particular film. Vampires aren't known for their smooth tans. I felt his eyes on me as I drew my upper lip down over my teeth. He mirrored my expression so I could shave his upper lip. We'd done this dance a million times. My lips pursed and pointed to the right. His went to his left while I glided the razor over the taught skin of his cheek. I lifted my chin a touch and he followed suit while I began to shave his neck. When I was all done, I stepped into the front room and found the electric kettle I'd filled earlier. I poured the hot water into a face towel and tossed it between my hands like a hot potato as I made my way back to Eric.

He closed his eyes in ecstasy as I toweled off his face, lingering a bit just because I knew he really liked this part. I stuffed the towel in the laundry bag hanging on the door knob and returned to Eric's newly shaven face. I started to apply the light foundation evenly on his skin with a clean makeup wedge. I pointed my index finger up and he obediently looked to the ceiling as I dabbed some under his eyes. Then he closed them, knowing what was next. I leaned in and carefully smoothed foundation over his eyelids. "You smell nice this morning." I was slightly startled. He rarely said a word during this part of our ritual, and it was even rarer for him to give such a personal compliment.

"Thank you." His eyes opened and looked right into mine. I was a little too close to his face and felt a blush creep across my cheeks. I whispered, "close." His eyes closed but there was a hint of a smile on his lips. I felt my heart beating a little in my chest. When I had finished his lids, I stepped back a little and let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I turned and set the foundation and sponge on the towel across my table and loaded my large brush with powder. As I turned back to Eric, he caught my left wrist in his hand. I jumped and a sprinkling of powder fell into his lap (that's what the towel was there for).

"Where's your ring?" I was so flustered that my mind went into literal mode and I was trying to remember exactly what drawer at home I had put it in before I realized that he just meant why wasn't it on my hand.

"Oh. I…um…uh…we broke up. I'm…uh…not engaged. Anymore." He took my hand in his and brushed a rough masculine fingertip over the bare skin where my engagement ring had been.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for asking. It had been…things had been…um. It's fine. I'm fine, really." I managed a smile and he returned it, so I relaxed a little.

"I guess I should say I'm sorry, but I'm not a good enough actor to convince you I mean it." Was he flirting with me?

"Well, that's not what People magazine says." We both laughed a little and the mood lightened. I removed the towel from across his thighs to shake out the powder and caught a glimpse of what could only be an erection. There is no way that a flaccid penis could produce that kind of a package. I immediately returned the towel and tried to compose myself as I began to powder Eric's face.

He closed his eyes and I swept the big brush across his skin, setting the foundation in place. "Want me to do your neck now or wait until you're in wardrobe?"

"Would you mind doing it now?"

"Of course not." I unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt and opened his collar a little. I tucked tissues around the collar to protect the fabric. He lifted his chin and closed his eyes as I dragged the sponge down his neck in long, slow strokes. I watched his adam's apple dance as he swallowed. I held his collar open as I brushed his whole neck with powder. "We'll do the rest when you're in the tank top." It was silly to say it. We always did the rest when he was in his tank top. He took a deep breath and nodded.

I dabbed a small brush in the pink powder on my table and turned back to Eric. He looked to the ceiling as I carefully brushed underneath his lower lashes. I'm not sure when it was decided that pink under his eyes would make him look more vampiric, but the decision wasn't mine. Sophie-Anne liked it. Once I was satisfied that his eyes were evenly done, I got my mascara wand out. Eric knew to look down as I applied a light coat of mascara on his upper lashes. His line of sight lowered to about my waistline. "Not quite that low. Little higher." His eyes opened a little more and I started to gently brush his lashes with the applicator. I was so focused on his lashes that I almost missed his pupils dilating, but they certainly did. Noticeably. It was in that instant that I realized that he was staring at my breasts.

My heart jumped in my chest and at the exact same moment, Eric raised his hand and peeled the fabric of my t-shirt and bra down, exposing a nipple for a tiny instant before he covered it with his mouth and sucked. I grabbed the arms of the director's chair (and amazingly kept the mascara wand from touching anything) to steady myself, wondering if my knees might buckle. I felt a whoosh between my legs as Eric's tongue swirled around my nipple, his hand cupping my breast from underneath. I felt his other hand caress my butt and I closed my eyes. We both moaned at the same moment, and also both heard the door to the trailer open. I opened my eyes and took a step back. We were staring into each other's eyes, both panting heavily when Andre stepped into the room.

"Here are your sides, Eric." He handed Eric the day's script. Eric's eyes tore away from mine as he addressed Andre.

"Thanks." I glanced down and was happy to see that my breast was covered by my t-shirt again, thank you, Eric.

"And here's your walkie, Sookie." I took the walkie-talkie from him and set it on my makeup table, turning it on as I set it down.

"Thanks, Andre."

"So, everything okay?" Andre sat on the bed.

Eric and I answered in unison. "Yeah."

Eric lowered his eyes again and I continued to apply the mascara as though nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

"Any changes in the script?" Eric was always prepared, but if there were last-minute changes, he often worked on them while he was in my chair.

"A few."

I stepped back so he could read the sides. I put the mascara wand away, cleaned up my station a bit and got out my manicure kit. "Do we have a hand double today?" I knew we didn't. I'd read the call sheet, but I felt like I needed to make conversation.

Andre took his folder from his back pocket and scanned a page. "Nope. Just Eric. There are a couple of hand close-ups."

"Okay." I waited while Eric read his pages. He nervously glanced up at me and offered a hand. Then he went back to his reading.

I put a dollop of hand cream in my palm and began to massage it into Eric's extended hand. I worked it into his cuticles and began to rub up and down the length of each finger. Eric shifted in his chair and since I was looking down at his hand, I caught another glimpse of that erection. I turned and grabbed another towel and casually draped it over his lap, this time concealing his crotch. No need for Andre to see what was happening. Not that I had a clue what was happening.

I carefully applied dark shadow under each nail so his hands would look dirty. When I was finished, he switched hands without looking up from his sides and I began to massage the cream into that hand as well. I noticed that my own hands had begun to shake. Once both of Eric's hands were finished, I stepped into the tiny restroom and washed my own hands. I looked up into the mirror and my cheeks were beet red. I gave myself a silent pep talk before emerging back into the bedroom.

Eric was still silently reading and Andre was just kind of staring into space. I wasn't sure what he was waiting for. I put some product into my hands and started to fuss with Eric's hair while he read. Finally, Andre broke the silence. "So, what do you think?"

"Oh, ten minutes. Fifteen at the most. Then I'll need another ten once he's in wardrobe for the body makeup." He glanced at his watch.

"Okay." He hopped off the bed and left the room.

As soon as we heard the click of the door closing, Eric tossed the sides onto the bed and grabbed me. My hands were still in his hair as I pulled him into a kiss. Our tongues were entangled and my lips felt bruised as he roughly kissed me. Eric opened his knees and I melted in between them. He scooted forward in his seat and I felt that erection I'd been eyeing press into my body. I moaned into Eric's mouth which seemed to intensify his kiss if that were even possible.

I felt Eric's hands under my skirt. He kneaded my butt with the same hands I'd just carefully moisturized, and then roughly yanked my panties down. We broke the kiss as he bent forward to lower my panties. I stepped out of them, hanging onto Eric for support, and then we heard the click of the door again. I turned and ran into the bathroom, catching a glimpse of Andre as he was stepping into the trailer, closing the door behind him.

I closed the bathroom door and looked into the mirror. I had pale foundation all over my mouth from kissing my vampire and immediately began to wipe it off with a tissue. My face and neck were all splotchy and I felt a definite breeze where I was missing clothing underneath my skirt. I also only had one sandal on. I listened to Andre and Eric chatting about the schedule for a minute and then decided that I really couldn't hide in the bathroom much longer if I had to have Eric ready in ten minutes.

I came out smiling and took my place back at the makeup table, slyly stepping into my other sandal. Eric was intently reading the sides again, a big mess all around his mouth where we'd kissed off his makeup. I bent down and retrieved the two towels off the floor that had fallen from his lap and stuffed them into the laundry bag. I shook out another one and draped it across his thighs, this time catching a glimpse of lace protruding from his jeans pocket—my panties.

I silently began to repair Eric's foundation around his mouth. He never looked up from his reading. I got him smoothed out and powdered. I wondered if Andre realized what I was doing and why. Of course not. Who in the world would ever suspect what had just happened in this room? I wouldn't believe it myself if I hadn't been here to witness it. I continued working on his hair which was now sticking up in every direction after my manhandling it during the kissfest.

Finally, Andre spoke again. "So, Sookie?"

"Five minutes."

"Great." He stood and headed out of the room.

I turned around to face the table and opened the bottom drawer of my kit where I kept my stash of tampons and other emergency personal items that I never in a million years dreamed I'd actually need. Eric stood silently behind me, tossing the lap towel and sides onto the bed. We made eye contact in the mirror above the table as we both listened for the click of the door closing as Andre left us alone for a glorious five minutes.

As soon as we heard it, I handed the condom over my shoulder. My skirt was lifted and I was filled with a latex-sheathed Eric in mere seconds. We resumed our eye contact in the mirror as he slammed into me over and over. He was huge and hard as a rock and I had never been more turned on in my life. I gripped the table as he rode me. Both of his hands were on my hips until he snaked one around and began to stroke me from the front. I was very close already and his perfectly moisturized finger brought me even closer. Just as I closed my eyes in ecstasy, I heard a voice on the walkie in front of me: "Anybody got a twenty on Eric." And then Andre's voice. "I'll get him."

It was too late to turn back. Both Eric and I had begun our spectacular climaxes. I put my hand over my mouth but Eric just yelled out, "Oh god!" as he came. I felt Eric pull out as we heard the door open. I reached back and pulled my skirt down over my butt and began to busy myself with the makeup laid out in front of me. I looked down to the floor and stepped onto the empty condom wrapper, covering it with my foot. In the mirror, I saw Eric turn his back and adjust himself before picking up the sides and sitting on the bed, suddenly engrossed in his reading again. He was still out of breath.

"So, is he ready?"

"Yep. He's all yours." I smiled brightly at Andre as I felt a trickle of something run down my leg. Perspiration? My own response to Eric?

"Can you do the body makeup on set?"

"Sure. I'll see you there."

Andre led Eric out of the trailer. Eric glanced back at me before he walked out the door. "See you in a bit." I just gave him a smile.

I found the condom discreetly wrapped in the towel on the bed and took care of it. Then I packed my set bag and got ready to go to set. I cleaned myself up as best I could in the bathroom and waited until the red splotches had subsided a bit before bravely walking to set sans underwear.

The scene we worked on all morning went smoothly. I was broken for lunch ten minutes before the rest of the crew because I needed to be back and ready for touch-ups as soon as Eric was finished eating. I dashed to my car and dug through my gym bag in the trunk until I found a pair of clean panties. I wondered whether the security cameras could see me as I wiggled into them crouching beside my car in the parking garage.

I went through the salad bar and sat to eat quickly with the rest of the crew. As soon as I could, I went back to my trailer and found Eric sitting on the bed. "Where were you?" He stood as I walked in.

"I…uh…went to get something from my car. Did you get a chance to eat?"

"Yeah. Sookie, are you okay? I'm so sorry about this morning."

"You are?" I could hear the disappointment in my own voice.

"Well, yes and no. I'm not sorry about what happened, but that is so not how I intended for it to happen. I meant to ask you to dinner. Maybe a few movies, parties, bar mitzvahs, whatever. I certainly didn't plan on boning you over your makeup table. But god, it was amazing." We both grinned like idiots. "Sookie, I've had feelings for you for a long time, but I knew you were engaged. Then this morning, when I saw that you weren't wearing your ring…"

"You've had feelings for me?"

"Yeah. Wasn't it obvious?"

"No. Well, not to me." He took my hand in his and kissed it.

"So, will you have dinner with me? Can we start over? Will you forgive me for my complete loss of self-control and let me sweep you off your feet properly?"

I smiled into his perfect blue eyes, rimmed with ridiculous pink eye shadow and nodded. He squeezed my hand and I thought he was going to kiss me when the door opened. I picked up a makeup sponge and turned to see Eric sitting in his chair as Andre came in. "How're we doing?"

"Five minutes."

"Great."

Andre sat and watched as I touched up Eric's makeup, and then he took him from the trailer to go to set. I was right behind them with my set bag.

At the end of a very long fifteen-hour day, I was straightening up my makeup table in the trailer thinking of how my day had begun. I was exhausted but couldn't stop smiling. I stepped out and headed for the parking garage when Eric came running up behind me. "Sookie!" He was buttoning his shirt. We smiled broadly and just as he got to me, Andre appeared out of nowhere.

"Eric, your driver's ready. Sophie-Anne is going to ride with you so you can go over some stuff for tomorrow. Sookie, did you get a call sheet?"

"Yeah."

"Great. So, here's your car." A black sedan pulled up and I saw Sophie-Anne in the back seat. I gave her a smile and turned back to Eric.

He gave me a significant look. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes. See you tomorrow."

I floated to my car, tired and happy. For the first time in a long time, I was really looking forward to something—the rest of my life.

**A/N: Kitchycoo made me the most beautiful banner for this story! I hope you'll go and take a look at it: H t t p : / / img694 . imageshack . us/img694/3482/hairandmakeupbanner . jpg (Remove all spaces from before img694 and around dots.)**


	2. Chapter 2

I had been in love with Sookie Stackhouse for years by the time that magical Monday morning happened. I was attracted to her the first time I met her. Yeah, I know, I know…who wouldn't be? She is beautiful and fresh-faced and sweet and talented, and so genuine in a business full of people who aren't. I was seeing someone when we first worked together, so I satisfied my lust for Sookie in the arms of Ms. Wrong every weekend. Then Monday morning, I'd enter the hair and makeup trailer and get a glimpse of the face I'd fantasized about all weekend. It took me a month to get up the nerve to ask if she was single. I'd noticed her bare left hand the first day I met her, of course, but still, you never know.

She had magic hands. Getting my hair and makeup done had always been annoying to me. I hated people fussing over me and touching me, especially when I was trying to concentrate on my lines for the day. But I knew it was all a part of the job and never complained. Then the first day I sat in Sookie's chair, that all changed. She had such a soft and caring touch. At first, I closed my eyes and just relaxed into it like a dog getting a belly rub. But then I discovered that it was even better if I watched her while she worked on me. She so completely concentrated on her work that she didn't even notice I was staring at her. I found I could examine every feature of her face and even steal a few glances at her perfect body while she worked on me. It was only when I had to look up or down or close my eyes that I couldn't watch her. And I loved it when I had to close my eyes because she instinctively leaned in a little closer and I could smell her. She always smelled like a dozen different products—hair spray, gel, loose powder, lotion—plus something else sweet that I couldn't put my finger on. For some reason all those scents combined into a sexy womanly fragrance that I craved every morning to get my day started right. The hardest part of my ritual was the jaunt between the hair and makeup trailer and my motor home because I was usually sporting wood. Sometimes I could will it away when I knew she was almost finished, but most of the time, I just basked in the feeling of horny relaxation right up to the last minute. It was addicting.

Right after that first film wrapped, I realized that without Sookie's daily attentions to feed my fantasies, there really wasn't much left to the relationship I was in and I broke it off. The wrap party was two weeks after wrap and I couldn't wait to see Sookie. I planned on dancing with her and flirting with her, and depending on her response, I was really hoping to ask her out. She had never indicated that she was interested. Her actions were always completely professional, but I hoped that in a social setting, she might let her hair down a little and let me cross that line.

But she was a no-show. I watched that door all night, but finally gave up and left around midnight.

I told my manager, Pam, that I wanted Sookie on my next film if possible. I just said that I really liked her work, but Pam could see right through me, of course. You can't get much past her. But I think she was happy to see me interested in a woman who wasn't an actress. I hadn't had much luck with those. Neither had Pam, come to think of it.

I was pissed and jealous when I found out that Sookie wasn't available for my next film. She was on another film doing Alcide fucking Herveaux. I never liked him much to begin with, although he was a decent actor, but the thought of him sitting in my chair every morning with her hands in his hair and on his face made my blood boil. She was mine, dammit!

And then I heard that she was working for John Quinn. I knew him to be a ridiculous womanizer that called every woman in the room "babe," and while I certainly hoped that Sookie wouldn't fall for his charms, I hated the thought of her touching him every day. The image of her shaving his big bald head made me want to spit nails.

My next film was in pre-production and I had Pam make some calls to find out when Quinn's film wrapped. If anyone suspected that I pushed the start of filming to accommodate Sookie's availability, I would have been in the dog house. Pam made up some bullshit that I needed more prep time, but I was just waiting to snatch up Sookie. I had her employment written into my contract and also added a private trailer for her as a last minute stroke of genius.

The first day of filming, I stepped into her trailer and we smiled and exchanged a friendly hug and she took my breath away. Her hair was longer and she was even more beautiful than I'd remembered. But then I saw the ring and my heart deflated. I took her hand in mine and congratulated her as I pretended to admire it, but I was sick over it. At least she wasn't engaged to another actor. He was some kind of I.T. geek named Bill Compton. I wondered how they met and she told me they were neighbors. I cursed myself for not finding out where she lived and buying the house next door. Damn, I had it bad. Control much, Northman?

That whole film was sweet torture. I had my dream girl's hands all over my head every day, but she kept someone else warm at night.

When I got the vampire film, I debated about hiring Sookie. I figured she was probably married by then and I wondered if it might be a tad bit obsessive for me to covet another man's wife so strongly. I knew I really needed to find someone single and available to obsess over, and thought that working with her might not be the healthiest thing for me. But then when Sophie-Anne mentioned getting a special effects person for me, I snapped into defensive mode and insisted on hiring Sookie. Childish or not, I wanted her around. We were considering using prosthetics to make me scary-looking, but I told Sophie-Anne that even if we hired a prosthetics person, someone needed to be there to shave me every day. She looked at me like I'd lost my mind, and maybe I had.

I won the argument and on the first day of hair and makeup tests, Sookie showed Sophie-Anne several versions of her ideas on vampire makeup. Fortunately, Sophie-Anne liked a very simple pale-faced look and the prosthetics discussions went away.

Sookie and I settled into a comfortable routine. She didn't have a wedding band on which made me feel a little better for no good reason. I sat in her chair every day and basked in the joy of her hands on me and her scent filling the tiny trailer. I tried to control my dick until after she'd placed the towel in my lap, but then once she started to shave me, I was a goner.

On that particular Monday morning, I walked into the trailer and noticed immediately that she was showing cleavage. It was startling and I couldn't have been happier about it. I had her curves memorized, of course, but had never seen that much skin before on Sookie. I knew the brown linen skirt and the black Mephisto sandals well, but I had never seen the black scoop-neck t-shirt before. It was my new favorite. I commented that she looked different and she told me she had put on a little makeup while she waited for me. She generally didn't wear any and I had a ridiculously sophomoric flash of thought that she had made herself up to impress me, but then quickly dismissed it.

Just like every other morning, she asked if I wanted her to shave me and I said yes. I doubt if there was a question she could ask me that I would say no to. I watched her contort her face and mimicked her moves so she could shave me, and then I let go when she put the hot towel on my face. I figured there was no reason to hold back at that point. It was a reasonable response. Wouldn't anyone like that feeling regardless of whose hands were behind the towel? As she started to apply the foundation, I was acutely aware of that cleavage and having a harder time than usual keeping quiet. Finally, I couldn't stand it and told her she smelled good. She sounded a little off when she thanked me for the compliment and I opened my eyes. She was so close to my face. All I could think of was how easy it would be to kiss her, but instead I obediently closed my eyes and let her finish her work.

She prepped the powder brush and then turned back to me and that's when I noticed her left hand. I couldn't believe I hadn't caught that. I grabbed her a little too roughly and asked where the ring was. I prayed she wouldn't say she'd lost it or was having it repaired or something, and my heart begin to soar when she told me she was no longer engaged. I quickly composed myself and remembered to act concerned and ask if she was okay, but I wanted to jump up and dance on the table. This was the opportunity I had been waiting for. Would I have to wait to ask her out? Would she need some sort of grieving period? Would dinner tonight be too soon? Well, we'd most likely be shooting late tonight and every night this week, but maybe I could ask her out for Saturday night. I was considering what kind of food she might like and where she'd like to go when I caught her glancing at my hard-on as she shook out the towel. Oops. I always counted on no further lap attention once that towel was in place. I wondered whether she might be offended, but being the pro she is, she didn't miss a beat and just kept on going.

I lifted my chin and relished her long slow strokes down my neck. That was always a favorite part. I closed my eyes and pictured her tongue where the makeup sponge traveled and swallowed uncomfortably.

Once she got to the part where she did my mascara, I was ready to explode. Just knowing that she was single again made it so much harder than usual to sit still. I looked down so she could get to my eyelashes, but then she needed my eye line a little higher and I looked right at her cleavage. All I could think about was that those breasts were free agents now and they were just screaming to be touched. I pictured right where I knew her nipple must be and I caught an almost imperceptible little inhale from her and that's when I lost my mind.

Before I could stop myself, I had that nipple in my mouth. Years of daily restraint flew out the window as I crossed so many lines and tossed all manners and good intentions to the wind. I think I also grabbed her ass—also all kinds of wrong. But she didn't stop me. She didn't push me away. In fact, she moaned with pleasure and I thought I might come in my pants. Until I heard the door open and she took a step back. Amazingly, I had the presence of mind to cover her nipple back up before Andre stepped into the room. But not before I'd burned its beauty into my memory. Good god, she was perfect.

Andre sat on the bed and we made small talk about the script and the day ahead. Sookie finished my mascara with steady hands while I wondered if my dick would ever recover. I pretended to read the sides and tried to keep my hands steady when Sookie asked to work on one of them. I wondered whether I'd be able to hold the pages still with just one hand and reluctantly held one out for her.

Having her put lotion on me and give each finger a tiny torturous hand-job was not helping my dick situation. She noticed and took pity on me, covering my now painful erection with a towel. I wanted to thank her with a glance, but didn't dare remove my concentration from the pages in front of my face.

Once my hands were done, Sookie stepped into the bathroom to wash her hands. I was praying that Andre would leave and I continued to ignore him and feign being engrossed in my sides. Unfortunately, Sookie came out and started to work with my hair. I wasn't sure how much longer I could just sit there while she continued to touch me. Would Andre notice if I came in my pants?

Andre finally stood to leave and as soon as I heard the click of the door, I tossed my un-read sides aside and grabbed Sookie. It was a powerfully searing kiss and she just seemed to melt into my arms, pressing herself into my erection. I had never wanted a woman more in my life, and I rudely yanked her underwear off, intending to push her onto the bed and fuck her senseless.

But then she took a step backwards as I heard the door open again. Fuck. I stood and stuffed her panties into my pocket as she ran out of the room. Andre came in as I noticed the towels on the floor beside a lone Mephisto sandal. Fortunately, Cinderella was just in the next room. I chatted with Andre about the day's schedule, trying to keep his attention away from the floor as we both sat down. I pointed to my sides that I had flung across the bed and he just handed them to me. I looked forward into the mirror above the makeup table and saw the mess my makeup was in and covered my face with the pages as I pretended to read.

Sookie emerged and stepped discreetly into her sandal as she proceeded to casually repair my makeup. She seamlessly smoothed out my hair that mere moments before she'd had in her hands for an entirely different reason. When Andre stood to leave us for what promised to be the most interesting five minutes of my life, I felt an adrenaline rush and wondered whether Sookie and I were on the same page. Please let her be thinking what I'm thinking. I stood and tossed aside the lap towel and sides while I watched her face in the mirror. Her neck was all splotchy and she was panting as her hand dug through her kit searching for something. As soon as we heard the click of the door, she passed a condom to me over her shoulder and I about fell over. Boy, were we ever on the same page.

I had never rolled one on faster and within seconds was inside Sookie and pumping her hard. Seeing her expression in the mirror was an unbelievable turn-on and I knew I wasn't going to last long. I felt selfish knowing I'd be leaving her in the dust and put all my effort into my busy finger, hoping it was enough for her to come with me. Amazingly, we seemed to be heading towards the finish line at just about the same moment and I closed my eyes in anticipation of the explosion of pleasure. Just as I started to come, I heard fucking Andre's voice saying he was on his way to get me. There was nothing I could do but pump Sookie full of come and hope that Andre enjoys the show, because there was no turning back at that point.

I heard the door open as I pulled out and turned away from Sookie. I yanked the condom off and put it in the towel on the bed as I came a little more into the towel itself. Jesus. I put my still-hard dick away and sat down beside the splooge towel just as Andre walked in the room. My dick was still throbbing in my pants and I was out of breath as I read my sides completely upside down. The room reeked of sex, but Sookie's voice was cool as a cucumber as she chatted casually with the man I now hated with every fiber of my being. I was happy to see that Sookie's skirt was covering the most glorious ass on the planet again since I'd been too busy coming into a towel to put her back together properly. Andre walked me back to my trailer and left me alone, thank god, to get dressed.

I was sitting in my chair on set really reading the sides I'd been neglecting all morning when I saw Sookie enter out of the corner of my eye. She set up her little chair and approached me, hesitating as she got close. "I'm sorry to interrupt."

"It's okay. You want to do the body makeup?" I counted a dozen or more people within earshot.

"Whenever you're ready." Always, for you, Sookie.

I stood and tried to run my lines in my head while she worked on my arms and shoulders and chest, careful to avoid the black tank top. I separated my feet into a wide stance to make myself shorter so she could reach me better and I dared my dick to move again, giving away our little secret. Fortunately, it behaved.

Before Sookie turned to walk away, I held my hands out for her to check. She often had to retouch the shadow under the nails after I'd washed my hands. I resisted the temptation to tell her I had to get something sticky off of them.

The whole time we were on the sound stage I was dying to flirt with Sookie, but she looked so serious—maybe even a little shell-shocked—and I hoped I hadn't freaked her out completely.

The rest of the morning flew by. We got a lot shot and even though I was always aware that Sookie was in the room, I was able to concentrate on my work. As soon as we broke for lunch, I walked outside and scanned the line at the catering truck. I needed to talk to Sookie privately. I wanted her to know that although I was very happy about the change in our relationship, that my intentions were not to simply fuck her over her makeup table every morning. Surely she must know how I feel about her. I practically drool whenever she has her hands on me.

I couldn't find her and soon Andre came over to shoo me back to my motor home. I ate alone wondering what Sookie must be thinking. As soon as I'd finished, I headed over to her trailer. I caught Andre's eye across the lot and he nodded as I pointed to the trailer to let him know where I'd be.

I was relieved to see that Sookie had taken care of the towel I'd left on the bed and hoped that I hadn't completely repulsed her. We'd certainly skipped a lot of the steps to a normal intimacy. I sat on the bed and waited and worried about what she must think of me. When she came in, I apologized about the rudeness of my earlier behavior but let her know that I certainly didn't regret it. I'd just hoped to date her first like a normal man. Amazingly, she seemed completely clueless as to how much I had thought of her. If it were possible, that made her even more attractive to me. I wanted to kiss her again, but of course, Andre made his usual perfectly-timed appearance. At least I'd had a chance to explain myself to her and ask her out on a real date and she said yes, or maybe she just nodded—I'm not sure, but she did seem happy about us and that certainly made me happy.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. We made significant progress even though it went a little longer than usual. I tried to hurry and change out of wardrobe after we wrapped to see Sookie one more time. I saw her walking to the parking garage just as I came out of my trailer, but my new best friend, Andre, appeared yet again and then my car arrived. I hopped in to talk to Sophie-Anne on my way home about the following day, but I wasn't really listening to her as we drove towards the gate. I watched Sookie walking alone and thought of what a difference a day can make. Just this morning, I thought she was marrying someone else. And now, here I am completely love-struck, thinking she just might be the one I've been waiting for all my life. Our possibilities seemed endless.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Hey, the finalists have been chosen in the virgin contest! Please go to http://www . /u/2130969/Poppin_Cherries (remove the spaces around the dot) and vote for your favorites! You have a week to vote. And don't forget to give our newbies some review love!**

My call time Tuesday morning was 9:30. Eric always had a twelve-hour turnaround, and I always worked the same hours that he did. I was a little bummed that Monday went so long because then that pushed the call for the next day, of course, and it made it more likely that by Friday, we'd be working very late, kind of killing the weekend. For the first time in a long time, I was looking forward to my weekend. Eric said he wanted to take me out to dinner and I was really hoping he'd ask me out for Saturday night. It felt great to be excited about something—to have someone to look forward to seeing. Every time I had a flash of thought about the previous morning, my stomach did a little flip-flop. Wow. I had it bad for Eric Northman.

I took my breakfast burrito into the trailer and sat to study my call sheet. Nothing unusual today. More scenes on the stage. A little blood on his chin after lunch. I started to unpack my makeup and brushes and lay them out on the towel when I remembered what I'd brought in my purse. I pulled the condoms from my tampon case and stuck them in the bottom drawer of my kit and couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I don't remember when I'd put those condoms in there in the first place, but they seemed to fit with the tampons, maxi and mini-pads, safety pins, double-stick tape, band aids, travel toothbrush and toothpaste—all items for personal emergencies. I removed the lone remaining condom first and checked its expiration date and breathed a sigh of relief. Then I found a spot for the new ones and rearranged everything to accommodate the newest emergency item that I fished from my purse—a pair of panties. I hated being unprepared.

I finished setting my table up, filled my teakettle and opened the pack of clean towels to put away. Then just sat on the bed to wait for Eric.

I heard the click of the door and my heart leapt, but then I immediately heard Sophie-Anne's voice and rearranged my face to accommodate my professional smile rather than my giddy-as-a-teenager grin. "Good morning, Eric. Sophie-Anne."

They both said good morning and Eric sat in his chair. He seemed to be suppressing a giddy grin as well.

"Do you mind if I go over some things with Eric while you work, Sookie."

"Of course not. Can I get you anything?"

"I'd love some eggs. Scrambled with spinach and goat cheese. And a cup of tea—anything decaf."

"Got it. Eric?"

"I've already eaten, thanks."

I didn't have my walkie yet, so I stepped outside and found Sam to relay Sophie-Anne's order. It certainly wasn't my job to feed the director, but working on a film is all about teamwork.

When I returned to the trailer, Eric and Sophie-Anne were deep in discussion about the scene we had scheduled for the morning. I went to work silently and started to shave my actor. Soon, Andre joined us with Sophie-Anne's breakfast, Eric's sides and my walkie-talkie. He sensed being in the way (amazing after yesterday, I thought) and left quickly.

I did my job and made a concerted effort not to glance at Eric's crotch while I worked. He mostly listened while Sophie-Anne spoke, but then I'd stand back when I sensed he wanted to respond to her. Andre came and took them both to set when I was finished and I started to pack my set bag to follow them.

Tuesday was another long day. Eric and I never had a moment alone and so couldn't have a conversation about the insane behavior that started our week. I thought I caught a special smile from him a few times, but it may have just been my wishful thinking. I was still reeling from the notion that I'd had sex at work and with the actor I was assigned to work on. I had never done anything even remotely like that in my life, of course. Suddenly, I started to eye the other crew members and wondered if that sort of thing ever happened in the other departments. And had Eric ever done that before? And would he wonder the same of me? After all, it took me all of five seconds to produce a condom. Did he wonder why it was in my kit? It probably would seem odd to someone who didn't know that I had about a jillion different oddities in my kit. Was it just some meaningless crazy moment to Eric? Wait, he did say later that he had feelings for me and wanted to ask me on a date. I just needed to settle down and be patient. He had a lot on his mind every day. He'd get around to asking me out when he could, right? It had been awhile since I was in the dating pool, but I was still pretty sure it was customary to let a guy buy you a few dinners before you let him boink you at work. I really needed to calm down. I was freaking myself out.

My call time Wednesday was noon because we'd shot Tuesday until midnight. I was already pretty tired and it was only the middle of the week. Sophie-Anne and Eric came into the trailer together again and I tried not to feel sorry for myself because I didn't get any alone time with Eric. I was giving myself a little pep talk in my head while I did his hair—reminding myself that he was a very in-demand and busy guy and not to take it personally that he wasn't able to make out with me at work. I wasn't really listening to the conversation between Sophie-Anne and Eric until I sensed Eric tense up before answering her question. He shot me an uncomfortable glance before telling her, "I can't Saturday, but thanks for asking."

"Why not? Do you have a date? Bring her. Eric, there'll be a lot of movers and shakers there. You really should be there to kiss ass properly. Stan Davis, Russell Edington—didn't you say once you really wanted to work with him?"

"Yeah, I did. And I do, but I have plans." He squirmed a little, obviously uncomfortable with the subject.

"So, it is a date?" Her tone changed to teasing. "Interesting." My stomach began to drop and my hands wanted to rip some of his lovely blond hair out. He had a date on Saturday night, and obviously was uncomfortable discussing it in front of the girl he'd just banged Monday morning. Suddenly, I felt like an idiot. "So, is it serious?"

"I have high hopes. Let's just leave it at that." High hopes? Wow, that smarted. But of course, he must be seeing someone. He's a huge star—one of the most eligible men in Hollywood. And definitely the sexiest. That's what People magazine kept saying, and I concurred, dammit.

I finished Cassanova's hair and turned to begin packing my set bag. Sophie-Anne and Eric left to go to set. I fought the tears back and followed right behind them.

To make my day just a little worse, Eric had a love scene on Wednesday after lunch. I'd be lying if I said that it never bothered me to see him rolling around swapping tongues with Hollywood's young and beautiful leading women (and a couple of the leading men as well, come to think of it). But of all days, this was a particularly tough one for me. It was a closed set because of the nudity so I sat just outside the barn doors with most of the crew until I heard my walkie: "Sookie, go to two." I switched channels for privacy. "Go for Sookie." It was Sam. "Eric needs a little body makeup. Can you please step in?" I stood and picked my set bag up. "Copy that."

He was lying on his side in bed with the most perfect looking naked woman I'd ever seen. She was the only one who had a view of the goods, which I assumed were neatly encased in the little sack-o-genitals that men wore for such scenes. I wondered how many other women on the set today had seen the real deal. Come to think of it, I hadn't exactly seen any of it—only felt it…with my vagina. Those sorts of torturous thoughts haunted me as I carefully made one of Eric's butt cheeks match the rest of his upper torso that I'd sponged down earlier.

"Thank you, Sookie. Please step away." Sam gestured for me to exit the stage, which I did. I sat on my little set chair outside as the sun set and pulled my phone out, checking my sadly neglected email while Eric had simulated intercourse on the other side of the huge stage door. God, what a strange business. It seemed even stranger now that my heart was involved. Dammit.

I was so tired on Thursday when I dragged myself in for our 2 p.m. call. Sophie-Anne continued to accompany Eric while he was in my chair. I tried to act as cheerful as I could, but inside, I was starting to crumble.

I was amazed at how many of the other crew members noticed that I wasn't wearing my ring. I didn't give a lot of details, of course—just told people that my fiancé and I had broken up. I was completely floored when Sam turned to me at the table during lunch and said, "Sookie, so will you have dinner with me on Saturday night?" My fork froze in mid-air as I looked around the table, hoping for an instant that there was another Sookie nearby. Seven pairs of eyes turned to me, waiting for my answer.

"Um…"

"Please say yes. People are watching." His smile was so sweet and expectant.

I liked Sam. He was very attractive and had always been nice and friendly to me. I was newly single and Eric obviously was tied up in something with someone else that he had high hopes for (dammit). I really couldn't think of a reason why I shouldn't have dinner with Sam, so I just smiled and said, "Sure."

Everybody went back to eating and Sam shot me a look of gratitude. I spent the rest of the day trying to look forward to my date, but honestly, I was so tired and grumpy about Eric that I had a hard time thinking optimistically about anything.

I woke up and dragged my tired butt into work Friday at 4 p.m. to start my day. In spite of how exhausted I was, I hadn't slept well the night before. I kept tossing and turning and fretting about my upcoming date with Sam. Not only was I not looking forward to it, I found that I was actually dreading it. No matter how many times I told myself that I was just "getting back out there," it felt wrong to be going out with Sam when I clearly had strong feelings for Eric. Sure, Mr. High Hopes didn't return my feelings, but that didn't change what I felt in my heart. My heart said that it would be wrong to lead Sam on.

I was set up and waiting for Eric, trying not to think about Monday's events, which was impossible in the trailer where it had all happened. I heard the door open and Eric came in—alone for the first time since Monday. I smiled what I hoped was a normal smile. "Good morning, Eric."

"Morning." He didn't look at me and he wasn't smiling.

He sat in the chair as I examined his skin. "Want me to shave you?"

"Please." Okay, I had no clue what he was so grumpy about. I just went about our normal routine—well, the one that was normal before the nipple-sucking and panty-stealing and boning. Andre came in with Eric's sides and my walkie. I finished Eric's face and hands and was starting on his hair when Andre left the trailer. I could feel Eric's eyes on me and wondered what was wrong. It didn't feel right. He finally broke the silence. "You told Sam Merlotte you'd have dinner with him on Saturday night."

I was shocked, but kept working on his hair. "Yeah."

"Saturday night."

"Yes."

"So, that's not just a rumor."

"No."

He picked his sides up off the bed and started to read, a look of complete disinterest on his face. I had no idea what he was all bent out of shape for. He was the one planning on hoping high Saturday night with god knows who way before I ever said yes to Sam. Maybe he was expecting me to remain pure and just be a member of his harem. No thank you, Mr. Movie Star, Mr. Sexiest Man Alive. Twice.

He didn't even wait for Andre, but got up and left the trailer as soon as I was finished. Fine. I was too tired to care. Well, okay, that's not true. But I was pretty tired.

As soon as my set bag was packed and I'd grabbed my little folding chair, I found Sam and asked if I could have a word with him when he had a minute. I set my chair up and put the bag on it and looked around for Eric in his tank top so I could do his body makeup. As soon as I spotted him, Sam took me by the hand and led me out the door. Eric glared at me.

Sam stopped me around the corner from the stage and let my hand go. "Is everything okay, Sookie?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'm so sorry to bother you. I know you're busy, but I didn't want to wait. I…um…I need to cancel our date for tomorrow."

"Oh, okay."

"I just…it just feels weird. I'm so sorry. I really like you, Sam. I do…"

"It's okay, Sookie. I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that when I asked you. I understand. I hope we're still friends?"

"Of course. Thanks for understanding, Sam."

"Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying, right?"

I reached up and kissed Sam on the cheek, but was interrupted by a sharp, "Excuse me!" from behind.

I turned to see a very pissed-off Eric. Sam jumped in. "I'm sorry, Eric. What can I do for you?"

"I'm waiting for my body makeup."

"Of course. Sorry to keep you waiting." Sam spoke with the respect reserved for the star of the film (even if he was acting like a spoiled brat).

The three of us headed back onto the sound stage and Eric stood by my chair, arms extended to his sides compliantly. I waited for him to separate his feet so I could reach him better, but he didn't do it. I looked up at his face but he kept his expression blank and stared straight ahead. I was forced to take a step closer to him to reach his shoulders and thought I caught a tiny smirk of triumph. What a child.

The sun was up when we emerged from the sound stage after wrap. I was close to the point of weeping by the time I got into my apartment and started peeling off my clothes. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, pulled down the blinds on my bedroom windows and was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

The phone woke me a little after 3 p.m. My friend, Arlene, wanted to get together for dinner. It was always so hard to get to see my friends when I was shooting a film. I hated to say no to her in spite of the fact that I really preferred to just stay in my pajamas and eat ice cream for dinner. But I said okay and got up to start my very short day.

By 8:00, I was sitting in the bar of Chaya Brasserie in a dress I hadn't worn in months. Arlene and I decided that instead of a reasonably-priced dinner, we'd rather have expensive drinks and appetizers at our favorite local restaurant. I could walk to Chaya from my apartment, and it was one of those really beautiful and hip places where a newly single woman should be seen instead of in her pajamas with her nose in a pint of Haagen Dazs. I had shaken off my bad mood and replaced it with lip gloss and dangly earrings and a little black dress that was cute enough to turn heads even on a coat hanger. Judging from the number of men who had offered to buy me drinks, it looked even better on me than it did on a coat hanger. Maybe I would enjoy this whole single thing, after all.

I was nursing my gin and tonic when I heard a little ding, indicating I had a text message. It was from Arlene: "Sitter emergency! I'm so sorry, hun, but I won't be able to make it tonight! Forgive me?"

I texted back: "Always."

Arlene was a single mom and, of course, her kids came before flirting with strangers at Chaya. That's okay, I thought. I'll just finish my drink and walk home. I could still enjoy the evening. It was such a gorgeous restaurant and the people-watching couldn't be beat.

My phone dinged again and I looked down, hoping that maybe Arlene had found another sitter. I didn't recognize the number. "You're with the wrong guy." I looked to my left and then to my right. There was no guy. I scanned the room to see who was playing a joke on me, but I didn't see anyone I knew.

I continued sipping my drink and studied the phone, thinking I might get another mystery text. It was obviously a wrong number. I typed back: "I think you've got the wrong number."

I hit send and heard a ding, but it wasn't from my phone. I looked up and standing in front of me holding the very phone I had just heard go ding was Eric Northman, the Sexiest Man Alive. Twice.


	4. Chapter 4

I sailed into work on Tuesday in the best mood I could remember in a long time. Sookie Stackhouse was single and she'd said yes to dinner with me. Sophie-Anne accompanied me to Sookie's trailer and needed to discuss work, but that's okay, I thought. I needed to keep my hands to myself anyway, and being alone in the room with Sookie would make that a challenge. I didn't want her to think I expected her to just let me have sex with her whenever we had five minutes of uninterrupted privacy. I wanted to wine and dine her, show her that I did have manners and knew how to treat a woman. She was very special and I wanted nothing more than to make her feel that way. As soon as I had a minute, I asked my p.a. to make a dinner reservation for two at Chaya for Saturday night. Everybody likes Chaya. It's beautiful; the food's good. I figured our clocks would be pushed by Friday, so I had Bobby make the reservation for 8:30.

On Wednesday, Sophie-Anne invited me to a dinner party at her house Saturday night. Normally, I would have gone. She had invited several producers and directors that I hadn't met and wanted to, but all I could think about was that I had plans with Sookie. It was our first date and I didn't want to share her with other people. There would be lots of parties and functions ahead for us, but only one first date. I wanted it to be special, and so I declined Sophie-Anne's invitation. She kept pressing me for information about my plans and I did admit to having a date, but felt extremely uncomfortable discussing it in front of Sookie. The last thing I wanted was for Sookie to feel awkward about our obvious change in status in front of the director of the film. I'm sure there are rules about such things, and while I seriously doubt that someone in my position would be questioned for crossing that line, I would imagine it could be detrimental for someone in Sookie's position. No, it isn't fair, but that's just how it is. So I hemmed and hawed until Sophie-Anne finally left it alone.

That afternoon was the hardest lesson in dick control I think I've ever had to endure. Sookie had to put makeup on my ass in front of a room full of people. It's certainly not the first time she's ever had to do such a thing, but it was the first time I'd had to suffer such sweet torture since the Monday morning that rocked the world. I considered it my most professional moment. My dick didn't move.

I was tired, but still on top of the world until the end of the day Thursday. As I was leaving Thursday night, I heard a few of the crew guys giving Sam Merlotte, our first, a hard time about going out with Sookie on Saturday night. I could tell by the shit-eating grin on his face that it was true and I was floored. She hadn't even said anything to me about cancelling our date and she'd said yes to somebody else? Is she fucking kidding me? Was I imagining that we had sex on Monday morning? Did that not mean anything to her? She seemed so happy about it when I asked her out later that day. Was she pissed because I hadn't spent any time alone with her since then? She knew better than anyone what it was like to work with me. I had people pulling at me from every direction all day long. Of all people, she should be able to understand that.

And she really didn't seem the type to play the field. I guess I never really knew much about her personal life except that she had been engaged to geek-boy, but I just didn't see her as the kind of girl to play with a bunch of guys. I mean, I'm sure she could have her pick of anyone she wanted. I could see that every man on the set drooled over her. She was so beautiful and so sweet. But apparently, she was also fickle as hell and thoughtless when it came to other people's feelings. Shit.

I confronted her about the date with Sam when I got to work on Friday and she confirmed it. She didn't seem to think there was anything remotely strange about making a date with a guy even though she had already made a date with another one—one who'd had her bent over her makeup table earlier in the week. Jesus. I guess I didn't know her at all. When I got to set, I watched Romeo Merlotte take her by the hand and lead her off the stage. Were they going to her trailer for a quickie? Did she have any condoms left? I walked outside in time to see her kissing him on the cheek and demanded that she get back inside to finish my makeup. Yes, I felt like a fool and hated myself. So what?

I crawled into bed Saturday morning, drained and miserable. It had been a tough week anyway with all the scenes we'd shot. Add to that the emotional rollercoaster ride that Sookie had put me through, and I was beat.

My phone woke me late in the afternoon. Chaya was confirming my reservation. Shit. I'd forgotten to cancel it and almost told the guy that I wasn't coming when I changed my mind. There was no reason why I couldn't try to salvage my weekend. I could still enjoy a nice dinner out. I called Pam and asked if she wanted to go to dinner with me.

"Chaya? What's the occasion? Are you firing me?"

"Yes. You're fired."

"Seriously, what's going on?"

"If you must know, I did have a date with Sookie Stackhouse."

"Really?" I could hear the amusement in her voice ready to erupt into full-on shit-giving.

"Yes, really. But she broke it." That was a lie, but saying she made another one with someone else without breaking it made me seem just too loser-y for words.

"Okay, I'm game. What time?"

"Eight thirty."

"See you there, Prince Charming."

I was still so tired that I debated about trying to get a nap in before dinner, but I really needed to go through the week's mail and emails. I tried to work on my lines for Monday, but I just couldn't concentrate. I finally gave up and took a shower and got dressed. I was putting the clothes I'd left in a trail to my bed into the laundry hamper when I remembered to fish Monday's call sheet out of my shirt pocket. I'd already read it—knew what time I'd be picked up Monday morning and which scenes we'd be shooting. I started to toss it in the trash can when I stopped and looked a little closer. The names and numbers of the crew members were listed, of course. I scanned the list…Sookie Stackhouse, H & M, Eric Northman…and there it was: her phone number. I felt like a cheater programming it into my phone. She hadn't given it to me. But I had it anyway. Was I supposed to ignore that?

The whole time I was driving the forty-five minutes from Malibu to Beverly Hills, I couldn't stop thinking about Sookie. I'd thought about her all week, of course. Hell, I'd thought about her since the day I met her. It had been a long time since a woman had said no to me. It came with my job, and my level of success. Okay, so technically, she never said no, but still, it was the same thing. I felt rejected. I was pissed and I was jealous of Sam Merlotte, but I still wanted her. The bottom line was that I wasn't ready to give up just like that.

I valet parked my car and checked inside for Pam. I was a little bit early. The bar was packed, as usual, but I didn't see her. I paced for a minute out front and decided fuck it, I'm going to call Sookie. Wait, I can't. She's on a date. I'll just text her. I pulled my phone out and sent her what I hoped would sound like a light-hearted attempt at flirting and not the controlling stalkery message that I feared might be closer to the truth. I told her she was with the wrong guy. Okay, there. I did something. The ball's in her court now. I stepped inside and decided to get a drink at the bar. Pam should be here any minute, I thought.

As I stepped up to the bar area, I saw her. She was a vision in a little black dress, her hair falling in waves over her shoulders. God, she was gorgeous. I looked around for Sam, but didn't see him. I did see a dozen other men eyeing her appreciatively though and thought, yeah, I know just how you feel. Get in line. She was punching in something on her phone and I hoped she was answering my text. Sure enough, just as I approached her, I heard my alert that I had a text. She heard it too and looked up into my eyes. "Eric."

"Wow. You look beautiful."

"Thanks. So do you." She blushed and looked nervously around the room.

"Waiting for Sam?"

"What? No. I was just meeting a girlfriend, but it turns out she's not going to make it. I should probably take off." A girlfriend?

"What happened to Sam?"

"Oh, um. That went away." It was funny that she used that term. It was a set term.

"Are you free for dinner?" This was too good to be true. She was alone and we were in the same restaurant.

"Dinner? Oh gosh, no. I wouldn't dream of intruding." Intruding? I was just about to emphasize that she would not be intruding in any way whatsoever when I felt her looking beyond me and heard Pam behind me.

"Hi Eric."

"Pam. Great. You're here. This is Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie—Pam Ravenscroft." They said polite hellos before Pam turned back to me.

"Would you excuse me? I just remembered that I need to return a phone call. I'll be right back." And she turned and vanished through the crowd.

"She sure is pretty." Sookie lowered her lashes shyly and it was all I could do to not kiss her.

"Yeah." She was fiddling with her phone and looking around. It suddenly dawned on me why she seemed so uncomfortable. "Oh, Sookie, Pam is my manager."

"Oh. That's great."

"No, I mean she's just my manager. Well, not just. We're also great friends. We're not on a date."

"Oh." This time she looked into my eyes and I caught a soft smile. "Oh."

"Would you like another drink? I think I'll get something from the bar."

"No thanks, I'm fine."

As I was heading back to her little table for one, Pam rejoined us. "Would you like a drink, Pam?"

"No thanks. Um…I really hate to do this to you, Eric, but something has come up and I can't stay."

"Really?" I wanted to kiss her. (But not the same way I wanted to kiss Sookie.) "I'm sorry to hear that." Liar.

"There's no reason you two can't continue the fun in my absence though. Nice meeting you , Sookie. Goodnight, Sweet Prince."

I turned back to Sookie. "Well, there you go. It seems we're both on our own. May I tell the maitre d you'll be joining me?"

She smiled and nodded her head and my heart soared in my chest.

We had the date I'd originally hoped for. The food was wonderful. Sookie was relaxed and so was I. We cleared up the ridiculous misunderstanding about the date. In my adolescent fumbling when I asked her out, I apparently forgot to include the actual day that I wanted to see her. In my head, we were all set for Saturday night, but I had failed to share that rather important piece of information with the object of my desire. Date much, Northman?

When she told me that she broke her date with Sam, she finished the sentence under her breath, "…because I was so stuck on you." I reached across the table and took her hand as she looked at me sweetly. I was at a loss for words so I just squeezed her hand and hoped she understood.

As I was taking care of the check, I asked her if she wanted to go somewhere else. I didn't want the evening to end.

"No, thank you though. I'm pretty beat. Could I trouble you for a ride home? I only live a few blocks away." Trouble me? Was she kidding? My prayers were answered.

"Of course I'll take you home. It would be my pleasure."

When we pulled up to Sookie's apartment building she asked if I'd like to come in.

"I'd love to see your place…if you're not too tired, I mean. I promise not to keep you up too late. I know the hours you've been working."

She retrieved a parking permit from the table just inside her living room and I ran down and put in on my dashboard. Not that I was planning anything, but I checked the signs: No overnight parking without permit. Good to know. You know, for the future. On this particular night I intended to be a gentleman no matter what my dick had in mind.

When I climbed the stairs again, her door was ajar. She was heading into what I assumed was her bedroom with an arm full of clothes and reappeared quickly, a little out of breath. "I wasn't expecting company. And I haven't exactly had a lot of time to straighten the place up this week."

"I know. You should see my place." There was a tiny awkward silence. "So...I like your apartment." She showed me the kitchen and dining room and pointed out the bathroom and bedroom before offering me a seat on the living room sofa.

After a short debate, we decided to share a glass of wine. I didn't really want anything else, but I wanted an excuse to stay for a little while at least. Sookie poured the wine and put on some soft music. She turned off the lights in the rooms we'd just toured and lowered the living room lights with a dimmer on the wall by the door. Nice touch, Sookie. I noticed that she had candles scattered about the room, but none of them seemed to have been lit before. She saw me looking around. "Would you prefer that I light some candles?"

"No, this is nice. Just relax. Have a seat." She sat down beside me. I put my arm across the back of the sofa and she scooted a little closer.

We sipped our wine and chatted comfortably about nothing in particular. I found it impossible not to touch her hair with the hand that was draped around her. I apologized again about the mix up with Saturday night and for the fact that I'd made her think I had another date. I told her how happy I was that I had found her at Chaya after all. We kept commenting on what an amazing coincidence that was. She thanked me for dinner with a smile that I found I simply couldn't resist, and that's when I leaned down and kissed her lips.

It was soft and slow and sweet—nothing like the kiss in the trailer. She put a hand on my cheek and stroked the skin there that she'd touched a thousand times before. I tentatively offered a gentle nudge of my tongue and she gingerly accepted it, returning the attention with her own.

I held her in my arms and we explored each other's lips and tongues with measured reverence. I didn't want her to feel rushed. I only wanted to kiss. I'd wanted to kiss her so many times on so many days. To finally have her permission was heaven and I didn't want to do anything to blow it.

She finally broke the kiss and nuzzled my neck, planting tiny kisses there as well. I pulled her to me in complete bliss and she melted into my body, resting her head on my chest. I stroked her shoulder with my thumb and closed my eyes, relishing the perfect comfort of having her snuggled up to me. Our breathing slowed to a matching steady rhythm and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The first few minutes after I saw Eric in Chaya were pure anxiety. I kept looking around the room for his high hope and when I saw how incredibly beautiful she was, my heart almost broke in two. How was I supposed to compete with that? I wanted nothing more than to run out of there, but instead I had to endure an introduction to the woman who had his expectations—and his Saturday night. So, you can imagine my relief when he told me that she wasn't his date, but his friend and manager. I suspected she was a really good friend because she took off and left the two of us alone on the date I had been wishing for all week.

Once we were seated and the room had adjusted to one of Hollywood's biggest stars strolling through it, Eric told me that he had originally made the dinner reservation for us, and I was completely confused. "But you told Sophie-Anne that you had plans with someone else." Someone you had high hopes for, but I couldn't bring myself to repeat the words that had haunted me for days.

"Yeah, I did. You, Sookie. I had plans with you. We had a date. You said yes. I was there. I remember."

"I said yes, but you never asked for a specific night. I was waiting for you to ask."

"What?" He stopped and seemed to be scrolling through his memory. "I didn't say Saturday night?"

"No. And when you told Sophie-Anne you had a date, I just assumed it was with somebody else. Otherwise, I never would have said yes to Sam."

"Jesus, really? God, I'm so sorry. What a bonehead. I could have sworn I said Saturday night. So, you thought I was seeing someone else? God, and after Monday?" I felt a blush creeping up my neck. It was the first time either of us had made a reference to what had transpired between us. "No wonder you said yes to Sam. You must have been so pissed at me."

"Still, I shouldn't have agreed to go out with him. It was a mistake."

"Well, it probably saved you the trouble of fending off about thirty other guys who have all been in love with you, just waiting for that ring to come off." I was quite sure he was exaggerating. "So why aren't you out with Sam? What happened?"

I told him that I broke the date and he reached out and took my hand. My heart did a little flip and suddenly I couldn't breathe. Then I realized that I was the women he had high hopes for and I had to look away. I wanted to kiss him so badly, but there was a table between us and a room full of people, many of whom were watching People magazine's golden boy. I looked back and the intensity of his gaze was overwhelming.

I asked Eric to take me home and offered him my guest parking permit. I certainly wasn't expecting him to spend the night, but the practical part of me wanted to be prepared for anything. Don't forget, I have condoms in my makeup kit. And now a pair of clean underwear. You just never know.

I frantically threw the clothes and mess that had been accumulating in my living room all week onto the bed as he came back into my apartment. I glanced around. I'd seen it in worse shape. Plus, he knew what our hours were like. His place probably looked the same. Oh, except he probably had a maid. He was a big rich star. I was just a working stiff.

Amazingly, I found some wine to serve him and wondered if it was too obvious to turn down the lights. Surely, he knew that I wanted him to kiss me, right? I mean, after Monday…

We settled together on the sofa and relaxed. It had been such a crazy week and my poor body just wanted to sit still. He put an arm around me and I started to feel a little dizzy from the wine and his scent so close. And then he leaned in and kissed me and it was the most amazing kiss I'd ever had. It was so tender and romantic, nothing like the kisses I'd had from Bill. I wanted to touch him, and so I reached my hand up to his face—the same face I shaved every day, and I had a very surprising and random thought flash through my mind: I love him. It startled me and I stopped kissing him and just cuddled into his chest and neck, a little overwhelmed by the feelings that had just overtaken me. Eric held me and I was so comfortable and so happy and so confused, but in a wonderful, crazy way. And before I knew it, I was also fast asleep.

I was dreaming about the ocean. I was watching the surf, listening to the rhythmic sound of the waves crashing into the beach. My neck hurt and I tried to move it a little and that's when I realized where I was. The rhythmic sound was Eric's soft snoring above me. I lifted my head and saw his head leaning back against the back of the sofa, his mouth open. Only Eric Northman could make catching flies look sexy.

I carefully extricated myself from his arms, trying not to wake him. I stood and stretched and looked at the clock—3:20. Wow. We were really out. I tiptoed to the wall and turned the light out. The light from the street lamps through the front curtains was enough for me to see where I was going. I washed my face and brushed my teeth before changing into a nightgown. I grabbed the pile of stuff I'd thrown on my bed and moved it to a dining room chair. Eric hadn't moved and his snoring continued. I went back to the bedroom and pulled the covers back before standing in front of Eric again. I watched his face, open mouth and all, and knew I was in trouble. I'd never felt this way when I looked at Bill. Something about Eric melted my heart and set me on fire at the same time. It was a little scary, but also a little wonderful.

I knelt at his feet and started to untie his shoes and slip them off. Then I pulled his socks off and set them inside the shoes. I debated about the rest of his clothes and decided I needed him awake and giving his permission before I felt comfortable taking anything else off. I picked up a hand and kissed it. Then I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Eric," I whispered. His mouth closed and he licked his lips. I kissed the other cheek and felt a hand on my face.

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep."

"It's okay."

"I should get going." He shook his head a little to clear it.

"No. It's too late. You're too tired. Malibu's too far."

"No, it's okay. I can drive."

"No, Eric. It's after 3. You're staying. Your car's fine. Come to bed."

His eyes found mine in the dim light as he registered what I'd just offered. "I'm fine on the couch."

"You'll be more comfortable in the bed. You're taller than the sofa is long. It's fine, really. Let's just go to sleep." He looked into my eyes, his own a little puffy. I pulled on his hand to get him to stand. "It's fine."

I got him a glass of water and headed for bed as Eric closed the bathroom door. I was almost asleep again when I felt his weight on the side of the bed. A warm hand touched my shoulder as he whispered, "Thanks for the toothbrush."

I smiled into my pillow as I felt his body press into my back A hand came around to my waist and I gripped it and pulled it close. Then I was out.

It was still dark when I opened my eyes. I rolled over and saw Eric lying on his back beside me, sound asleep. I blinked until my eyes focused on the clock. 5:26. I was under the covers, but he had them pushed down past his hips. He was shirtless, but had on a pair of boxers in some sort of dark print. I'd seen him shirtless many times. Heck, I'd seen him naked. But I'd never seen him in my own bed, illuminated perfectly by the moonlight, fast asleep so I could stare all I wanted.

I squinted to see the little tufts of hair around his perfect nipples. I resisted the temptation to touch one and instead lifted my head to get a closer look. The skin of his upper torso was smooth and perfect, tight over his muscles. I watched his navel lightly rise and fall with each breath and followed the path of soft blond hair down into the waistband of his boxers.

I tried to make out the lines of his penis but couldn't be certain because the fabric was stiff and didn't cling to his form. There was a small gap in the flap in front and I got closer to see if I could peer inside. I looked up and made sure he was still fast asleep before continuing my exploration.

I carefully extended my index finger and reached into the open flap, curling it down until I felt the soft velvety flesh I sought. I pressed gently and determined he was flaccid. I watched his face for movement as I slowly rubbed my finger along the soft skin and felt it move on its own. It knew I was there even though its owner was oblivious.

My finger kept rubbing and Eric's penis kept expanding. When it seemed to have reached its full potential, it was pressed against the cotton fabric, into the elastic waistband, straining for release. I wanted nothing more than to invite it to come out to play, but wondered how we could have a play date without waking Eric. His leg moved and I froze.

Still watching his face, I withdrew my naughty finger and held still until I was certain he was still sleeping. I had never really investigated Bill's penis this closely. Our sexual encounters were mostly missionary. I'd rarely touched him independent of intercourse and had never gone down on him. And he was my first and only lover. I touched JB DuRone's penis over his jeans a few times in high school while we were making out, but had never seen it or touched it in person. When I thought of the impersonal and wild sex Eric and I had engaged in in the makeup trailer, it was as if I were some other girl and not Sookie Stackhouse. I was some sexy girl that I'd never met before, and I liked her.

I lay back down, my head on the pillow watching Eric's perfect face as I went over our one and only sexual encounter in my mind. It was so brief, but I had climaxed, which was amazing. I never came when I was with Bill. I had been a virgin and was so shy about asking him for what I needed. I knew what it took to have an orgasm. I had certainly mastered the act on my own, but Bill never seemed open to discussing our sex life. The one time I felt bold enough to say anything was one morning when he was making love to me from behind. I took his hand and kissed it and started to push it down and said, ""Please touch me, Bill."

He extricated his hand from mine and placed it on my hip instead, mumbling into my hair, "I don't like to get my hands messy." I was positively mortified that he considered my girl parts messy. They were, of course, but weren't they supposed to be? I never asked again.

Then I thought of how Eric had so expertly used his hand in the trailer without any prompting whatsoever, and he didn't seem the least bit worried about the mess. And wow, what a pay off I got. My heart rate sped up a little just thinking about it and my messy parts tingled.

I reached out and placed a hand on Eric's bicep and touched my forehead to his shoulder. I didn't want to wake him but craved contact. Soon my breathing slowed to match his and before I knew it, I was back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Sookie woke me with a soft kiss on my cheek, whispering my name. I was so comfortable, but then slightly embarrassed when I realized that I had fallen asleep with my mouth wide open. That must have been attractive. I tried to wake up so I could drive home, but she insisted that I stay. It wasn't my intention to spend the night—I was trying to impress upon her that I wanted to date her and be respectful and take our time. But another part of me—the part that had been sleep-deprived and exhausted from a long work week wanted nothing more than to stretch out in a bed and go back to sleep. She easily convinced me when she said something like, "Let's just go to sleep." God, that sounded good. She got me a glass of water and I drank it and headed into the bathroom as she disappeared into her bedroom.

I turned on the light and looked in the mirror. I looked like I'd been run over by a truck and felt as worn out as I looked. After using the bathroom for its most common purpose, I found a brand new toothbrush in a long thin box beside a tube of toothpaste sitting on the counter. She was so thoughtful. And always so prepared. I brushed my teeth and ran my fingers through my hair before flipping off the light and making my way into the bedroom. She was under the covers lying on her side facing away from the windows, so I couldn't see her face. I saw the soft contours of her body under the sheet and blanket and had a silent little chat with my dick. Nothing's going to happen here. We're going to sleep and that's it. I took my clothes off and laid them across the chair in the corner of the room before climbing in with my sleeping beauty.

I wasn't sure if it was okay or not, but I took a chance and snuggled up to her back, careful to keep my uncooperative dick from touching her. There's no need to be rude. She pulled my hand into her stomach and we both took a deep contented breath. And that's the last thing I remember.

I was dreaming I was in her trailer, my mouth on her perfect pink nipple. When I woke up, I had a breast in my hand and my dick was pressed into the softest and most desirable ass cheek on the planet. No, no, no. I rolled away from her and opened my eyes. I listened to her breathing and she seemed to still be sleeping soundly. I looked to my side and saw the clock. 4:55. I had barely even gotten to sleep and I was already molesting her. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to spend the night. I tried to think about my lines for Monday, hoping to distract my dick into calming down. It seemed to work and soon enough I was back to sleep.

When I next opened my eyes, the room was a little lighter and I couldn't figure out if the sun was up or not. I turned to the clock. 11:22. Amazing. I realized that Sookie had really effective shades on her windows that kept the room dark in spite of the time of day. Excellent feature. I rolled to face her, but the bed was empty. I grabbed her pillow and inhaled. It was still warm. A soft voice interrupted my hot date with her pillow. "You're awake?"

I released the Sookie-scented pillow to face the real deal. She climbed onto the foot of the bed and sat on her knees. She was wearing a pink strappy gown and her hair was wild. Her lips and eyes had the puffiness of recently waking and she was the most fuckable creature I'd ever laid eyes on. I sat up a little and pulled the sheet over my extremely attentive dick. "Morning. Have you been awake long?"

"No, I just woke up too. I can't believe how late we slept. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes. Thanks for letting me stay."

"Sure. I didn't want you driving home so late."

I nodded and smiled.

"I wish I could offer you breakfast, but I haven't had a chance to get to the store. Unless you want pickles and capers and mustard and ice cream for breakfast. Oh, and some wine. We'll have to split the last beer.'

"How about I just take you to Newsroom instead? We can have unusual smoothies and omelets. Save the beer for later."

That got a big smile. "Great. Mind if I take a quick shower?"

"Of course not, but can I have the room for a minute first?"

She hopped off the bed and thankfully busied herself opening the blinds while my raging boner and I slipped out of the room and had a private meeting in the bathroom. I talked it down and did my business and when I came out, I passed her with a handful of clothes.

I pulled my pants on and went down to my car to grab my gym bag out of the trunk. When Sookie emerged from the bathroom, I was in the living room in my pants from the previous night and a gray t-shirt. "Which will embarrass you the least—dress shoes, gym shoes or flip-flops?" She pondered me for a minute looking spectacular in a dark blue t-shirt dress. "What color do you call that?"

"Teal."

"Don't you have another dress like that in red?"

"Cranberry, yes."

"I really like it. I mean, I like them both." I knew her clothes pretty well from work.

"Thanks. Flip-flops."

I dropped my gym bag and dress shirt and shoes into the trunk and took Sookie's hand in mine as we headed towards Robertson Boulevard on a spectacularly sunny day. We passed several people walking their dogs and a couple of joggers. As we rounded the corner to cross Robertson, Sookie stopped dead in her tracks, released my hand and ran back behind the cover of the building on the corner. I looked around to see what had spooked her and spotted the small group of photographers across the street. I followed her back behind the building. "Would you rather they not shoot us together?"

"Maybe I could just walk on this side and meet you in Newsroom? Would that be okay?"

"Sure. I'll see you in a minute."

I crossed the street and walked right into them, cameras clicking away. It was quite common to find them on this particular block, but I didn't really care. I'd grown fairly used to the strange attention, or I guess as used to it as a person could be. I never paid any attention to the tabloids or gossip sites.

I was scanning the newsstand just inside the door of the restaurant when Sookie came in. She smiled and seemed relieved. As we were seated I asked her, "So I take it you'd prefer to not be photographed with me. I mean, that's fine. It'll just take a little more effort on our part, that's all."

"Oh, no, Eric. It's not that at all. I just don't want Sam to think I'd cancelled my date with him to go out with you. I mean, I didn't, but if he thought that…well…it just seems rude. I hope you don't mind."

I squeezed her hand across the table. "You're very thoughtful." She smiled shyly. "So, I suppose I'll be on all the what not to wear lists tomorrow."

"Are you kidding? Half the men in America will be wearing flip-flops with their dress pants to work within a week."

We had a long, leisurely brunch talking comfortably and laughing. Sookie was always good company, but we generally kept our conversation at work just on surface topics. It was great to get to know her better on a more personal level.

By the time we'd cleverly detoured around the paparazzi and found our way back to Sookie's block, it was nearly 3:00 and I really needed to get home to work on my lines. Sookie reluctantly said she needed to go grocery shopping and take care of some chores. The weekends always seemed to fly by during a shoot. I pulled her into a hug on the sidewalk in front her building and nuzzled into her neck. "Will you have dinner with me again next Saturday?"

I felt a nod of her head and pulled back to find her huge smile. I kissed her and held her tight, not caring a bit what the neighbors thought. As I pulled away from the curb, I looked into my rear-view mirror and watched her waving good-bye with her parking permit in her hand.

I stopped at the store myself on my way home, then ran on the treadmill for an hour or so while I went over my lines. I sorted my laundry for the maid service that came every Monday. I couldn't imagine how I'd ever be able to keep the house reasonably clean and have clean clothes every week without help. I wondered how Sookie did it. I also wondered what she was doing right at that very minute—laundry? Napping? Thinking about me? I picked my up phone and typed in: "Thanks for a great weekend. Can't stop thinking about you."

I tried to work on my lines, but found that I was distracted, waiting for a reply. It finally came: "Me too. Very tired. Very happy." Well, that felt pretty great. I forced myself to stay awake even though I was dying for a nap. I ate in bed and studied until it was almost 9:00 and then gave up and went to asleep. That 4:00 alarm would come soon enough. I dreaded the early wake-up, but couldn't wait to see Sookie again.


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't believe I slept past 11. We both had. I glanced over at Eric and he was still fast asleep. I carefully climbed out of bed and went to use the bathroom and brush my teeth. Would he kiss me when he wakes up? Would he want to do more? I found that I was both excited and nervous at the prospect. When I returned to the room, he had turned over and was halfway on my side of the bed, and apparently awake. I perched myself at the foot of the bed and suddenly felt extremely self-conscious about my appearance. Was my hair sticking out all over the place? Did I look slutty without a bra? I debated about returning to the bathroom for my robe when Eric suggested we go out to eat and I felt relieved that we had a plan.

Every woman in the restaurant was staring, naturally. I looked beyond Eric's shoulder and scanned the magazines on the rack by the door and noticed that he was on two of the covers. People at work naturally found him of interest but that was because he was the central character in the film and all our jobs revolved around him. Here in public, people were fascinated with him for different reasons. It was interesting to watch and also interesting that he seemed unaware of it. Or maybe he was just used to it.

When we got back to my building, Eric pulled me into his arms for a hug. It was the first time he had just held me while we were both standing and felt so good. Nothing like the quick friendly hugs we'd exchanged a few times at work. I squeezed him tightly and my reward was his asking me out for the following Saturday. My heart fluttered and I couldn't seem to wipe the smile from my face. I think Eric Northman likes me. I got a soft and sweet kiss with just the slightest hint of tongue before he drove away with my heart.

As I turned to head back upstairs, my good mood was instantly snapped in two with a Bill sighting. He was standing at the end of the block in his running clothes, just watching me with no expression. I wasn't about to let him ruin my day so I just gave him a wave and went inside. He didn't wave back or even smile. Fine. Whatever. Eric Northman likes me.

Grocery shopping, a quick apartment cleaning and a load of laundry later, I got a very sweet text from Eric. Normally, I change the sheets on Sunday night, but I wanted to smell him in my bed and I made an exception. I turned out the lights at about 9:30 after reading my text message one last time and replayed my heavenly weekend over and over in my head until sleep took me.

Monday morning, Eric came to work clean-shaven for I think the first time ever. He said he felt weird having me shave him now, but I put a stop to that right away. It was my job (and one that I enjoyed), and in spite of our obvious shift in status, I saw no reason to change any of our habits at work. I suggested that some day he might find an opportunity to try shaving my legs, putting us on a more equal footing, and he seemed to like that idea. Tuesday, we were back to our regular routine, except he did steal a kiss here or there when no one was in the trailer.

It was another tough and long work week, but it flew by because I had the weekend to look forward to. I didn't ask what Eric had planned for us. I kind of liked the idea of being surprised. I did know he was picking me up at 7 and we had dinner reservations. I was almost ready when the doorbell rang and I hit the buzzer to let him in, but when I opened the door, my high spirits fell into the pit of my stomach. Bill.

I told him that I was just on my way out, but he insisted on coming in—said he had something important to say. I watched the clock and hoped Eric would be late as Bill declared that he still loved me and hoped I would give him another chance. I was polite but firm: not interested. He got a really weird look on his face that I'd never seen before. I kept asking him what was wrong and he finally told me. The blood drained from my face and I thought I might faint for a brief instant. I stepped back to grip the floor lamp, being the closest piece of furniture, and then decided that I really needed to sit down. But I didn't want to sit and fall apart in front of Bill so I just turned and ran into my bedroom and closed the door.

The tears came, of course, and I just buried my face into a pillow on the bed that I had set just so, trying to make the room look nice for Eric. When I thought of Eric, I really lost it and just started sobbing. I kept trying to get it together, knowing that Eric would be there any minute. I thought of texting him and cancelling, but my phone was out in the living room with Bill, whom I absolutely couldn't face. Suddenly, I heard Eric and Bill having a conversation in the living room and wished I could fly out the window and never return. Finally, the front door closed and it was silent. I rolled back over and continued my cryfest, grateful to be alone.

For some illogical reason, I just assumed that both men had left, but of course, I was wrong. A light knock on my door brought me out of my wallowing and I made an attempt at sitting up and wiping the tears away, certain that my mascara was all over my face. My voice sounded shaky. "Come in."

Eric looked so concerned when he came into the room that my heart broke even more and the tears started right back up. "What is it, Sookie? What happened?" He sat on the bed and pulled me into an embrace. I clung to his shirt and sobbed like a baby. He kept rocking me and shushing me, occasionally kissing my face and wiping the tears. It seemed to take me forever to finally get myself under control enough to even answer him. But then I'd look into his eyes and know that I was about to ruin everything with my next words and I'd start crying all over again. Finally, I decided to just say it through the tears and forget about trying to keep it together. I pushed him away and looked into his sweet face and told him.

"That was Bill, my ex."

"Yeah, I just met him. He obviously upset you. Can you tell me what happened?"

"This is so hard." I think he sensed that I had some bad news and he sat back a little, bracing himself.

"Just say it."

"Apparently Bill had been cheating on me for awhile before we broke up. He came to tell me that he may have given me gonorrhea." I put my face in my hands in complete horror and shame. The sobs erupted all over again.

Eric pulled me into his arms and kissed my hair. How could he still be so sweet to me after this? "It's okay, sweetie. It'll be okay." Oh my god, did he just call me sweetie?

I mumbled into his shirt, "I'm so sorry."

"No, no, no. You haven't done anything wrong. There's nothing to be sorry for. We'll sort this out. I promise it's not the end of the world. Please don't cry."

Once I'd calmed down, Eric left me to go into the living room. I heard him on the phone cancelling our dinner reservations and placing an order to be delivered. I washed my face and kicked my heels off before joining him in the living room. "You're not leaving?"

"Leaving? Of course not. We're having dinner. We'll just stay in instead of going out, that's all."

We sat on the couch and had a very grown-up conversation about making doctors' appointments. There was a huge bouquet of stargazer lilies on the coffee table with a big peach colored ribbon around it. I was overwhelmed by the romantic gesture and then fought the tears again as I found a vase in the kitchen, wondering how romantic he was feeling now.

I went over the timeline in my head and realized that Bill must have been seeing other people for a long time because it had been over three months since we'd had sex. The end of our relationship had been very lonely for me, but apparently not for Bill. I hadn't noticed any symptoms or anything, but I had no idea what they might be or if there even were any. I'd been on the pill for years, but Bill and I always used a condom in addition just to be safe. But there had been two incidents of condoms breaking and one was right at the end there—one of the last times we'd had sex.

I realized, of course, that I had exposed Eric, even though we had used a condom in our one and only encounter, but they aren't failsafe, obviously. Then, I realized that I'd have to say one more very hard to say little tidbit. I sat back down beside him, but not too close. "You know…um…anyone you've been with since you were with me will have to be told as well." I held my breath.

"Since I was with you? Sookie, there hasn't been anyone since that day. Are you kidding? I haven't been with anyone in months—many months. Do you really think I'd be with someone else after that day?" I shook my head. No, I didn't really think he was the type, but obviously, I wasn't exactly the best judge of character when it came to men and their sexual habits. "There's no one else to tell, okay?"

"Okay."

I set the table and we ate probably the most expensive food ever delivered to my apartment, and it was delicious. The mood was still fairly somber although I was trying to talk about other things and behave normally. Finally, Eric broke the tension by saying, "You know someday we'll look back on this and laugh. We'll say, honey, remember back in the beginning, that time I pounded it into you over your makeup table and you gave me gonorrhea? Wasn't that something? Then we'll, I don't know, crack up because our grandkids would never suspect it."

My mouth fell open and I stared at him, wide-eyed for a minute and then we both completely broke up laughing.

"Come here." He took my hand and pulled me into his lap, hugging me tightly. "This isn't the worst thing that could ever happen, you know. It's a solvable problem. And not your fault. And it doesn't change anything between us. I mean, I am sorry that you were hurt to learn about your fiancé cheating on you, but that's in the past now. He won't hurt you anymore."

We sat on the sofa and watched How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days. I'd seen it, obviously—I owned it. But Eric never had. He'd turned down the lead role due to scheduling conflicts and after seeing it, was relieved he wasn't in it. When the movie ended, we did some smooching on the sofa, but this time Eric stood to leave when we started to get sleepy. I walked him to the door and he hugged me, rocking me back and forth, then pulled back to look at me. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Laundry."

"Would you have time to come to the beach for lunch? You can see my house. We'll go somewhere fun. What do you say?"

"What time should I be there?" That got me a last perfect kiss before he left.

I set the alarm for 9 so I could get my laundry done in the morning. By noon I was on my way to sunny Malibu. I wore my low-cut black t-shirt with a black and white print skirt and I seemed to have made a good choice by the look on Eric's face when he saw me.

Eric's house was very contemporary with lots of huge windows facing the ocean. It wasn't terribly big—only two bedrooms, but really perfect for one person—one very rich and successful person. I secretly pictured myself living there with him, but it was hard. The house seemed so completely masculine.

We drove to the Inn of the Seventh Ray in Topanga Canyon for lunch. It was incredibly beautiful and romantic. Sitting at a table outside in the filtered sunlight, we were surrounded by old trees and beautiful people. The food was all organic and delicious, attracting a mix of hippie-types and movie stars. It wasn't the usual crowd I was used to seeing in Beverly Hills, but a lovely change of pace.

After lunch, we drove back to Eric's and took a walk on the beach. He held my hand and stopped to kiss me several times. He said, amazingly, he rarely went out on the beach even though it was essentially his back yard. I told him I'd be out there every day if I lived there, but he said that's what he thought when he first moved there too. Like anything else, he said, you just kind of get used to it. I kept it to myself, but thought I sure could see myself getting used to it, but in a good way.

When we got back to the house, we were standing in the kitchen getting some water when I noticed him glance at his watch. "I should probably be going. You have stuff you need to do?"

"Yeah. I need to work on my lines for tomorrow and Tuesday. There's a lot on Tuesday. Big monologue." I nodded and he took a step closer. "You know, this is my favorite t-shirt." He reached out and touched the edge of the fabric on my chest, trailing a finger gently down and over my nipple. Then he looked back to my face for a reaction. I said nothing and he seemed to accept that as permission to continue. He took another step and bent down, kissing the swell of skin above the neckline. "So beautiful."

I reached behind me and gripped the counter. My other hand went to his hair as I watched his mouth dip lower. He softly bit my nipple through the fabric, sending waves of tingly sensations between my legs. I wanted…something…I didn't even know what, so I just whispered, "Eric."

His mouth was on mine and a hand roughly cupped the breast he had just so gently teased. My mouth opened and I sucked on his tongue, getting a groan in response. I let go of the counter and pulled him to me, holding on tightly, needing his tongue and his hands and his body against mine. We stood and kissed passionately for a long moment before I realized that I needed to go before we went any further. As much as I wanted to make love to Eric, I knew that we couldn't. He had lines to learn and I may have a venereal disease. That thought was like throwing ice water on my libido, and so I broke the kiss and told him I'd better go.

I got ready for bed around 9, reeling from the mixed emotions of the weekend. I was more in love with Eric, but also full of dread and embarrassment about the whole v.d. thing. Damn Bill and Lorena and any other slutty women he'd been with. I hated to go to sleep on such a negative thought and so I switched gears and remembered the way Eric looked at me after touching my breast. I was on my way to dreamland with a picture of a lustful Eric in my head when it suddenly dawned on me that he hadn't said anything about next weekend. Last weekend, he asked for my Saturday before he left on Sunday. And obviously, the week before, we'd had that silly mix-up because he hadn't specifically asked for my Saturday night. I had a sudden wave of dread. Did he not make plans because of the whole gonorrhea thing? Was he waiting to see how that turns out before moving forward? What if, god forbid, I have it, and even worse, what if I've given it to him? Will it be the end of us?

As if on cue, my phone dinged from my purse. I stumbled out of bed and read it in the dark: "I forgot to ask for your Saturday night. Want to be the first in line you know. Are you free next Saturday? Care to make a love-starved movie star's day and say yes?" I giggled alone in the dark as I typed my reply: "Yes." I thought we were all done, but heard the ding again as I was climbing back into bed. "Night, my sweet." Oh my god. I could hardly breathe as I typed back: "Night." And then I was off to bed and off to dreamland with visions of a love-starved movie star in my head.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: The voting on the Poppin' Cherries contest has been extended to January 1****st****. Please go and vote for your favorites. Also, yo-diggity-yo-yo (I just love saying that) asked if the Inn of the Seventh Ray was real (she's going). All the places these two go are real places in Los Angeles (except I made up Eric's house—you can't go there). To learn more about that one in particular, just add a dot and a com to innoftheseventhray. It's dreamy.**

I had Bobby make a reservation for Saturday night at Spago. The week was a busy one, but it went by quickly. I got a little bolder about kissing Sookie in her trailer, but I was very careful to keep it from getting out of hand. I suffered my usual hard-on the whole time she worked on me, but that was certainly nothing new. What was new was the ability to flirt with her and steal a kiss once in awhile and share a fun giddiness that only comes with a budding new relationship.

I stopped at the store on my way to Sookie's house on Saturday and picked out some flowers. Watching the cashier wrap the flowers in cellophane and tie the bow, I realized that it had been years since I'd bought a woman flowers. Were they out of fashion? Would Sookie think it was too much? I knew that certain flowers as well as certain colors had meanings and suddenly panicked. I asked the woman putting them together what these particular flowers meant.

"That you're a thoughtful and sweet man. Trust me, she'll love them."

I felt a little better driving to Sookie's, but my mood dramatically fell when I got to her place. The downstairs door was propped open with a doorstop so I went on up. Her front door was also open and there was a man standing inside her living room. We made eye contact and I tentatively asked if Sookie was home.

"Yeah, she's in her room. I'm Bill Compton." Fuck. Geek-man.

"Eric Northman." We shook hands and nodded, then his eyes fell on the huge flower arrangement in my hand. I might as well have screamed: I'm the new guy.

"I guess you have plans for tonight?"

"Yes." Leave, motherfucker.

"She's a little upset. Want me to stick around?"

"No thanks. I've got it." Mine now, loser. But then I was worried and wondered what the prick had done to upset her. Then I had a sudden thought: had something happened between them? Was she seeing him again? Fuck. I looked around the room but there wasn't a trash can big enough to accommodate the flowers. He finally walked towards the door and said good night as he closed it behind him. Good riddance.

I set the flowers down and knocked on Sookie's door. I could hear that she was crying. She was sitting up on the bed with mascara under her eyes, trying to smile. My heart broke and I scooped her up into my arms and she just let it all out. Selfishly, it felt good to be needed, even if it was just as a big pillow to cry into. But I was also concerned about what had her so upset. When she said it was about Bill and then that it was hard to say, I braced myself. This was going to hurt. My first suspicion was that she wanted to go back to him and that she and I were over before we really got started. Except that I realized that I had gotten started. I was already very much involved emotionally or I wouldn't be bracing myself for the pain of this conversation.

When she told me about Bill's news, I was greatly relieved at first. She wasn't going back to him. In fact, this little piece of information pretty much took care of his ever being considered as a suitor again. I got a secret thrill out of that knowledge. But then I felt bad that she had to be subjected to the prick's indiscretions. Not only did she have to suffer the pain of learning about his cheating, but she had to deliver the news to me that we may be sharing a secret little bacterial surprise. Great. I consoled her and told her it was going to be okay, and meant every word.

Once she'd calmed down and stopped crying, I went into the other room and called Spago. They don't deliver, and normally I don't play the movie star card too often, but I did it this time for her, asking that our dinner be delivered. Of course they said yes. Very few people say no to me anymore.

Sookie came out clean-faced, but red-eyed and sat with me on the couch. She thanked me for the flowers and I told her again that everything would be okay. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? We find out that we both have gonorrhea? Okay, so we get a shot or something and just move on. End of bad story.

I knew she felt like she had to say something just to be responsible, but I was shocked that she thought, even for a second, that I might have someone else to tell the news to. Jesus. But then I also knew not to take it personally. Her fiancé had just told her he'd been sleeping with someone else. Why should she think I'm any different? I assured her that there was no one else to tell. Then I realized that I hadn't had sex for a really long time—since before my last film. Then I thought, you know, maybe there's a bright side to this. We can both get tested for everything and start fresh, not having to worry about s.t.d.s or our past behavior (or the behavior of our exes). It's something we'll need to do if we move forward anyway. Let's get it out of the way now. I wanted to move forward.

We managed to lighten the mood while we ate dinner and ended up watching a bad chick flick that I had narrowly avoided making. We did some serious making out on what was now my favorite couch. I kept thinking how much I wanted to make love to her, how much I wanted to stay over again, wake up to her, only this time spend the day in bed playing Russian roulette with Bill's little gift. I was pretty sure she had condoms stashed in the apartment somewhere if she had them in her kit at work. Maybe we could use up a dozen or so. (I was feeling very optimistic after my long bout of celibacy.) But in the end, I decided to back off and stick with my plan to go slow. I wanted to win Sookie's heart even more than I wanted to bury myself inside her, and that was certainly saying something.

I invited her to come see my house and have lunch with me on Sunday and she said yes. We drove to the Inn of the Seventh Ray and had a nice walk on the beach, which I had begun to take for granted. She seemed to like my house, but seeing it through her eyes, it seemed kind of cold--masculine, I guess. I had never thought about selling it, but I wondered what kind of home she and I would make together, and knew it wouldn't look like this one.

I had behaved myself all day in spite of the fact that Sookie's breasts were taunting me from my new favorite t-shirt. I finally broke down and touched one. Who could possibly blame me? Sookie's response was amazing, sexual, hot. I thought about the makeup trailer encounter and wondered how much longer I would be able to resist her.

Monday, I had Bobby pull me aside when it was 9:00. I waited until the crew was setting up for another shot and my stand-in was in place before I excused myself to go to my trailer. My doctor's office said they'd fit me in as soon as I could get there. Like I said, no one says no anymore. I asked Andre to send Sam Merlotte in to my trailer. I lied and said I felt like I was coming down with something. That meant expensive rescheduling to someone in his shoes so he went into immediate accommodation mode. He took his schedule out and promised he would rearrange a shot today and have my driver standing by to take me to the doctor. I wished I could make it as easy for Sookie, but knew, of course, that that was impossible. Before I headed back to set, I texted Sookie: "Seeing the doctor today. Anything I can do to help you do the same?"

"No thanks, I'm on it." She was awfully capable. The woman has condoms in her kit, after all.

While I was eating lunch, Sam came to me and said my driver was ready whenever I was. He had called in another actor who was on hold for a quick shot so I could take a break. It was an additional expense for the film, but cheaper than having the crew standing around waiting for me while I went to an appointment. As I jumped into the car, I texted Sookie to let her know what was happening.

I didn't have to wait long, and was on my way back to the valley within an hour. I sent Sookie another text: "We're going to have to come up with another story to keep from our grandkids. I'm good."

Within a minute, I got, "Thank goodness."

I sent right back, "Any luck with an appointment for you?"

"They can squeeze me in any morning this week if I get there first thing. Our call should be pushed by Wed. or Thurs., don't you think?"

"Let's not wait. I'll fix it with Sam for tomorrow."

"Okay."

As soon as I got back, I headed to Sookie's trailer to get my makeup touched up. (I explained to the doctor that I was made up because I was filming and figured the people in the waiting room would just have to think what they wanted.) I immediately hugged Sookie to reassure her that we were fine. Just as I was about to kiss her, the door opened and we broke apart and headed to the bedroom. Sam came in. If he'd seen us, he gave no indication.

I sat in my chair and Sookie began to work on my foundation. Sam pulled his schedule out. "We should be ready for you soon, Eric. If you're feeling okay, I mean."

"I'm fine. Unfortunately, my doctor was called away on an emergency, and I wasn't able to see him."

"Can I get you a medic?" He put his hand on his mouthpiece clipped to his shirt, ready to call for a medic.

"No, thanks, but could I ask another favor?"

"Of course."

"I'd like to go back to my doctor first thing in the morning. Can you start the day with something else, maybe have me in around 10:30 or 11? I won't need a pick-up, just a drive-on at the gate."

"Absolutely. Consider it done. Sookie?"

"Five minutes."

"Great. Let me know if we can get you anything, Eric."

Sam left the trailer, already on his walkie ordering a drive-on pass for me for Tuesday.

Sookie cocked her head, assessing my face after she'd powdered it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Would you like me to go with you?"

"No, that's okay. You have that big monologue tomorrow. You can use the extra time to work on it."

She was so thoughtful. And so practical. But I was a little worried about her going to the doctor's office alone. I knew my odds of having anything were pretty slim because we'd only had sex the one time and used a condom. I had no idea how many times she'd been exposed, and didn't feel like it was appropriate to ask her about it. I hated the thought of her getting bad news alone.


	9. Chapter 9

I saw my doctor on Tuesday morning and she gave me the good news. I was so relieved for a number of reasons, and vowed that Bill and all men like him had no place in my future ever again. Now if I could only tell which ones they are…

Thanks to Eric's selfless finagling, I strolled into work with plenty of time to spare before our 11 a.m. call. He drove himself to work but I had already called him and told him that I was declared social disease-free.

By the end of the week, we had all the test results back—even the ones that had to be sent to a lab for double checking. As awful as the whole sordid affair was, in a way, I suppose it was a good thing—I mean, if I were to look for a silver lining. I had no clue how promiscuous Eric had been in his past and while he didn't seem the type to fool around with the wrong kind of women, there's simply no way to be certain about someone's risk for s.t.d.s. I mean, I had only slept with one man and had been exposed. I was sure that people who knew me would be shocked to learn that I may have had gonorrhea.

So now Eric and I both knew that we were both perfectly healthy, and I was pretty sure he wasn't seeing anybody else. I mean, when would he have the time? Oh, wait. It only takes five minutes. I proved that. But, he seemed to be sincere in his pursuit of my affections. When he told me after that first crazy encounter that he wanted to sweep me off my feet properly, he wasn't kidding. I thought of my vase full of lilies at home and smiled. Bill had never brought me flowers, even on special occasions. Eric brought them for no reason whatsoever.

I wondered whether Eric would want to take things further between us now that the whole s.t.d. issue was out of the way. I was dying to get my hands on what I had sneaked a peek at that night in my bed. I was certainly no expert, but I was pretty sure he had the most beautiful penis on the planet. I wondered how People magazine would rate that.

We didn't have a reservation for Saturday night. Eric told me during the week that he wanted me to pick the restaurant. I knew, of course, that he could certainly afford to take me any place in the city, but I felt a little weird planning to eat at a really fancy restaurant. I didn't want him to think I thought of him as a provider of five-star food. Honestly, I wanted to cook for him, but knew that I really didn't have the time or energy to do a home-cooked meal justice until after the film was over. I tried not to think beyond the film in regards to us. It was a little scary. I could see myself really falling in love with Eric, but wondered whether I might just be a movie romance to him. I'd seen it quite a bit on sets. People got close because of the long hours spent together. Romances sprung up, but then they often fizzled once the shoot ended. It was also common breeding ground for marital affairs.

I'd heard of a place on Beverly Drive called L.A. Food Show that I'd been wanting to check out. It was much more casual and less expensive than Chaya and we didn't need a reservation. I asked Eric about it and he said he'd happily take me anywhere I wanted to go. When he picked me up, I gave him a little kiss and a hug as he stepped into my living room. He reached into his jacket pocket. "I meant to give these to you last week when you came to my house, but I got distracted unfairly by your perfect cleavage. My maid laundered them and put them into my underwear drawer. My cross-dressing tendencies are probably on some blog now." He produced the panties I'd worn and lost on Magical Monday. I thanked him and took them into my room to put away.

When I turned to leave the bedroom, Eric startled me at the door. "God, you look beautiful tonight." He looked amazing himself and referencing that makeup trailer incident didn't help matters. I just walked up to him and stuck my tongue in his mouth. It was a rough, passionate kiss. The thought crossed my mind that we may never make it to dinner at all. I felt a hand under my skirt, squeezing a butt cheek with perfection. As suddenly as it began, Eric broke the kiss and took a step back. "We'd better go, huh?"

I nodded, completely out of breath. I grabbed my purse and sweater and as I passed the table by the front door, I picked up the parking permit and casually handed it to Eric. The implication was perfectly clear. He was spending the night if I had any say in the matter. I caught a twinkle in his eye, but he didn't say a word.

L.A. Food Show was more of a bar and grille, but a very beautiful and posh one. We were seated upstairs with a view of the main room below. I spotted another famous face at the table next to ours and decided that the loft was for those that needed a little more privacy. Good to know. The food was excellent and Eric and I were both in a relaxed mood. The whole s.t.d. thing was behind us so we could focus on how much fun we were having. We were sharing the best red velvet cake I'd ever had when he said out of the blue, "Is it too soon for us to talk about seeing other people?" I almost choked and felt a rush of ickiness.

"You want to see other people?"

"No." He laughed at what must have been a look of horror on my face. "No, sweetie. I want us to _not _see other people."

"Oh." Oh my god.

"I'd like to know that you're saying no to all the men who ask you out not just because I've staked a claim on your Saturday night a week in advance, but because you only want to go out with me. Am I wrong to hope you might feel that way?"

"No." I was completely at a loss for words. Was he saying what I thought he was saying? "I…uh…don't want to go out with anybody else." What woman in her right mind would?

Eric's smile widened; he looked like a little boy at Christmas. "Great."

He went back to the red velvet cake. I was feeling a little dizzy and completely happy. Then I remembered to ask, "That means you too though, right?"

"Of course. I don't want to see anyone but you." He picked my hand up and kissed it as our eyes met. Wow. I think I have a new boyfriend.

We walked over to Canon Drive to drink obnoxiously trendy and overpriced cocktails at Nic's Martini Lounge. I'd been many times with girlfriends because I loved the blues quartet that played there on Saturday nights. Eric ordered an appletini and I had a cosmopolitan, but neither of us really liked our drinks. We switched for awhile, but it didn't really make much difference. We just weren't that much into fancy drinks.

We abandoned the ridiculous martinis and danced to a few old standards. It was all very romantic; Eric was an amazing dancer. The singer in the band caught my eye and gave me a wink and a smile. He knew I was a big fan of his velvety vocals but he'd never seen me dancing with a man, and there I was in the arms of Eric Northman a mere three weeks after being dumped. Was I a lucky girl or what? I thought of our conversation at dinner and was so happy that Eric wanted us to only see each other. It was all kind of overwhelming and exciting and scary at the same time. I knew how hard I was falling for Eric, but could he be feeling the same way?

I excused myself to use the ladies room while Eric guarded the most expensive cocktails in town. When I returned, he had four women in front of him and gave me a sheepish glance. Fans. He was standing by our barstools and pressed back against the bar about as far as he could go. One of the women was up in his face a little too close to be polite. I tilted my head towards the door and raised an eyebrow in silent question. He began to extricate himself from the women and said his goodbyes. I met him at the door and turned back to watch them giggling and celebrating. I couldn't exactly blame them.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes they're a little harder to handle if they're drunk. I don't like to piss them off."

"It's okay. I know just how they feel." He squeezed my hand and grinned at me as we walked to the car. "What? I'm a fan, too."

Eric wordlessly placed the parking permit in the dash before we got out to go inside my apartment I could hardly contain myself I was so excited at the prospect of having Eric in my bed all night again. When we got upstairs, I offered him some wine, but we decided we really just wanted water. This time I lit some candles and turned the lights completely off. I hoped it wasn't too cheesy. Then I sat down beside him and waited to be spoiled rotten.


	10. Chapter 10

I was so relieved when Sookie called to tell me she was perfectly healthy, no thanks to her butthole of a former fiancé. All that worry and heartache for nothing, poor baby.

It was a tough and long week. We only had the sound stage for another week or so before we moved to the backlot, so there was a lot of pressure to get every shot in on schedule.

Things with Sookie were moving along just fine. I kept watching the way other men on the set looked at her and knew how lucky I was to have her attentions. I hoped that I wasn't just a rebound romance for her, but there was simply no way I could have given her any time to adjust to being single again after her breakup. I just knew that she'd be pounced on immediately by a legion of suitors and I'm not the kind of guy content to be on the waiting list.

I wanted her to be mine. I know I'm a controlling Neanderthal, and being rich and famous probably hasn't helped that much, but I know what I want and am used to getting it. I wondered if she'd be scared off if I told her how I felt. Yes, it was very early in the romance, but it isn't as if we'd just met. We'd known each other for a fairly long time and had certainly spent a lot of time together. Hell, she probably knew what a controlling jerk I could be, but she still seemed to like me. Go figure.

In my attempt to be less controlling, I asked Sookie to pick the restaurant for Saturday night. I would have taken her to Burger King if she wanted, but I was pleased with her choice. L.A. Food Show had good food and an elegant casual atmosphere. She told me she liked the band at Nic's on Saturday nights, so I suggested we go. I wondered if she had been there often with her ex and fought a twinge of jealousy. I'd just have to make sure she had more fun there with me, that's all. People stared like they always do, but I had a feeling that many of the stares were for the beauty by my side. I watched the singer carefully, and I am quite certain he was singing some of the love ballads directly to her. She was oblivious. Get in line, pal.

Unfortunately, our romantic evening of dancing was interrupted by some drunk and overly-friendly fans. Sookie took it in stride though and suggested we just leave. I must admit, I wasn't unhappy at the prospect of getting her back to her apartment to be alone. She had agreed to an exclusive relationship at dinner in spite of the fact that it was way early in the game for such a discussion. I just couldn't help myself. I wanted her all to myself. Also, her passing the parking permit to me on our way out had not gone unnoticed. I hoped that meant I was spending the night again. She didn't need to know that I had re-stocked my gym bag in the trunk with clothes just in case.

Sookie set our water glasses on the coffee table and lit candles to set the mood. My mood had already been set. I reached for her as she sat down and kissed her. This was my new favorite hobby in my new favorite spot and I was completely content.

She started to wriggle out of her sweater. I helped her get it off and laid it across the arm of the sofa behind her. I thought she'd just gotten too warm, but then realized she had a different purpose as she began to unzip the back of her dress. I reached back and continued beyond her reach, unzipping down to her waist. The dark brown fabric slid forward as she extricated her arms, revealing a dark satin bra trimmed with crème colored lace. I placed a kiss on her shoulder in gratitude and looked down to her perfect breasts. My finger traced the edge of the lace and then I cupped her with my palm. Looking to her face, I smiled and reported my newest discovery: "Teal."

Sookie's smile melted my heart. See, I am capable of learning. I knew a new color, and it was my new favorite. I kept my hands very busy making sure the satin was completely smooth as I planted kisses all along her neck and shoulder. I think I may have muttered something about her beauty, but honestly, my head was a little foggy at that point. Blinded by flesh—such exquisite flesh.

I was ready to camp out there and live in a teal colored bra, but Sookie began to gather her dress around her waist and stood up. She turned to walk into her bedroom and I followed as if she had a bungee cord attached to her. When she got to the end of the bed, she turned and stepped out of the rest of the dress, revealing another teal item: matching panties. Good lord. I started to reach for her, but decided it was a little too dark in the room. I certainly didn't want to turn on a light and so I held up a finger, asking for a moment, then went to the living room to retrieve some candles. I selected two and blew out the rest. Sookie was by the closet zipping her dress onto a coat hanger and placing it on a hook just inside the closet door. I set a candle on the nightstand and another on her dresser by the door, never taking my eyes off of her. She bent over (oh my god) to unbuckle the little straps of her shoes and set them inside the closet.

I sat in the chair in the corner and untied my shoes, removing them as well as my socks. Sookie came to stand in front of me and I kissed her stomach, pulling her to me, my hands exploring the curve just above her perfect ass. Her skin was as smooth as silk. She pushed me back a little and reached down to unbutton my shirt, filling my vision with her exquisite lace-covered cleavage. When she gave a little tug of my shirt, I stood and helped her remove it, laying it back onto the chair behind me. Sookie leaned forward and kissed my chest, both hands exploring gently while I just watched in pure bliss. My hands stroked her hair and then her shoulders. She turned her head to the side, pressing her cheek to my chest, and closed her eyes as her hands lowered to my belt buckle. She got a little stuck with the top button of my pants and I helped her out, unzipping and lowering my pants down to my hips. Sookie stepped back and I removed my pants, adding them to my shirt in the chair. She shyly ran her hand along the front of the waistband of my boxers and looked up to me, a devilish little grin on her face.

When she turned to pull down the covers on the bed, I got a spectacular view of her teal-clad ass and blindly followed it onto the bed. I pulled her to me and covered her mouth in a passionate kiss, relishing the feel of her skin on mine. She lazily draped a leg over mine while her hands massaged my back. I found a breast with my hand and stroked her nipple through the satin with my thumb. We lay like that, just enjoying and exploring for a very long time. I would have been satisfied with just this kind of fondling and kissing, still not wanting to rush her, but she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra without any prompting whatsoever on my part. I took that as an invitation and peeled it away, revealing the most perfect pair of breasts on the planet. I lowered my head and took a taut pink nipple into my mouth. Unlike my rude attack in the trailer that first time, this was a slow worshipful pleasure. Both breasts got special attention, and Sookie seemed to appreciate my efforts. My face happily buried between her breasts, I let a hand roam further south and tentatively pulled the side of her panties down a little. Her hand covered mine and pushed it down a little further. I certainly needed no additional encouragement, and so I sat up a little and slowly removed her panties. First one leg emerged, then I dragged the satin slowly down the other, discarding it somewhere at the foot of the bed. I was kneeling between her legs as she spread out for me in all her gorgeous naked glory.

I sat back on my heels and stared at her. I couldn't help it. She was the most beautiful women I'd ever seen. I touched between her legs, light-headed at the thought that she was mine, and we had the whole night ahead of us. I bent forward and kissed her stomach, then an inch lower, and then another. My hand was teasing her lightly. "You don't have to do that, Eric." Excuse me? I don't_ have_ to do this? This was what I'd been living for since the day I met this woman.

"You don't want me to?"

"No, it's not that."

"So, you _do_ want me to?"

"Yes." It was tiny, but I heard it.

There was something wrong. I crawled up beside her and pulled her to me. "What is it, sweetie?"

She buried her face in my chest shyly. "I just don't want you to feel like you have to do anything you don't want to do…you know…just to please me."

I pulled her face up to mine and kissed her cheeks, her nose, her lips. "I want to do this to please me. I hope it pleases you as well. Frankly, I think everybody will be pleased. Is this okay?"

"Yes. I want it."

"Good. So do I. I'll be down here if you need me."

She giggled as I scooted down, gently spreading her legs until I found my new favorite spot.

I pushed the little hood back, exposing the tiny inflamed center of my current universe. I touched my tongue to it gently at first to gauge how much pressure she liked. Her body relaxed and I heard a soft sigh, so I pressed a little harder. I started with a slow, steady rhythm, gradually increasing the pressure. Sookie moaned softly and I felt a hand gently rest on my head. I took my sweet time in this position. I could have stayed there all night, quite frankly. Within a short time, however, the pressure of her hand on my head increased a little, so I bore down a little harder, maintaining the same rhythm. I teased her with my finger for a few gentle strokes before pushing in. That got a new sound from her. She was so wet and tight around my finger and all I could think about was that this was the future home for the poor frustrated piece of marble currently residing between my legs.

Sookie began to press her hips up in a slow rhythm, so I slowed my finger to match it, keeping my tongue working a little faster. I curled my finger once it was past the only part that gave any resistance, and knew I was hitting my target by the sounds she was making. Her fingers gripped my hair. I looked up to see her other hand covering her eyes, trembling slightly. I stopped for a second and disengaged my tongue to assess our progress. My finger felt the tiniest, almost imperceptible contraction, signaling that we were on the right path. I watched a single tear roll from the outer corner of Sookie's eye into her hairline. Her lips were pressed into a straight line.

I knew we were in the home stretch, so I returned to my attentions with full gusto. I resisted the overwhelming urge to just plow my impossibly hard dick into her, but instead kept my focus on my tongue and its new best friend. I got a couple of "oh god"s and some fairly distinctive moans. Her pelvis stopped moving and just pressed forward. Her entire body was trembling. I gave a final tiny increase in speed and pressure until the full-on contractions began. I held still and pressed down with my tongue, stilling my finger and pressing it up towards my mouth while she rode out her climax, making sweet growly little moans. It was exquisite.

Eventually, her body began to relax. I removed my finger and placed a tiny last gentle kiss on her before crawling up the bed and pulling her into my arms. She grabbed onto me and held on tight, every muscle still vibrating. Her face was pressed into my chest; we were both still breathing heavily. "Oh my god, Eric. That was…oh my…I've never…how did you…oh my god…that was amazing."

I chuckled a little at her innocent enthusiasm. You'd think she'd never had an orgasm before. Actually, she made me feel like she'd never enjoyed one more and my typical male pride swelled. I made a mental note to refrain from beating on my chest like a gorilla, because that's what I wanted to do. Ahh, success. How sweet it is.


	11. Chapter 11

I was feeling very sexy from the romantic discussion about our relationship at dinner and the dancing at Nic's. Eric's perfect kissing on the couch got me going, as usual, and suddenly I felt very bold and pulled the front of my dress down, revealing my favorite bra. Eric's reaction made me feel like I was the only woman on earth with breasts. He was touching them, mumbling about how perfect and beautiful I was. That made me feel even braver and I took it another step and led him into the bedroom. Fortunately, he remembered to go back for the candles since I didn't have any in the bedroom. I had only recently put them in the living room and had never lit them before. Bill always preferred to make love in the dark.

I left my bra and panties on, feeling extremely self-conscious, but when I saw Eric starting to take his shoes off, I forgot my shyness and wanted to get his clothes off. He let me remove his shirt and play with his muscles. I put makeup on those shoulders and arms every day, but having them beneath my hands for a different reason and being able to kiss them was completely new and wonderful. I rested my face against his perfect chest and bravely unbuckled his belt, wanting more. I couldn't figure out how to get his pants open, but he sweetly helped me and lowered them himself. I looked down and saw his boxers, solid blue this time, and remembered the curiosity that led to my misbehavior the last time he was in my bedroom. I wondered whether I'd have the nerve to explore again, but while he was awake.

We got into bed and he held me close, our skin touching, setting me on fire even more. His kisses were always amazing, but feeling his mouth on mine while we were lying together was simply heavenly. His hand was caressing my breast and I wanted to feel it—his skin on mine, so I unhooked my bra and watched his face as he removed it. He hungrily covered a nipple with his wet mouth. I stopped watching and just closed my eyes, relishing the pleasure. Every time he kissed, sucked, or touched a nipple, it was as if it pulled a tiny thread that led down between my legs, increasing my arousal. When I felt his hand tug gently at the side of my panties, I pushed it down further. I was ready to make love and wanted him more than I'd ever wanted any man.

Unfortunately, I was unable to get out of my panties in a ladylike fashion. Eric was between my legs, and I had to get one leg out at a time. I was extremely self-conscious that he could see me so clearly from his vantage point. I just closed my eyes, waiting for him to remove his boxers and enter me, but he didn't. He touched me and then kissed my stomach. I felt overwhelmed at his touch and I relaxed until I realized what he had planned. His kisses lowered, heading due south where his hand was moving in a most magical fashion.

I panicked a little. No one had ever gone down on me before. I wanted to feel what it was like, but was uncomfortable at the thought of Eric being so close to what Bill had thought of as messy. Would I repulse him? I knew that there were men who claimed to enjoy that, but was Eric one of them? Or would he be more like Bill? I tried to stop him, give him an out. I told him he didn't have to do that just to prove anything to me. He stopped and held me while we had a little chat about it. He was so matter of fact about it all--making it seem less mysterious and more normal—like it was just something he wanted to do for himself, for both of us. He was so…I don't know…honest and forthright, it made me feel so much more comfortable. And who am I to deny the man what he wants?

I closed my eyes and tried to relax, but as soon as I felt his tongue on me, my whole body simply melted. It was so wet and soft and just heavenly--unlike any other sensation I'd ever felt. Soon, he put a finger inside me. I felt an old insecurity creep into my thoughts, but it was quickly extinguished and replaced with the thought of just how good it all felt. It was just so good. At that point, there was no way I'd ever be able to stop him, and if he did, I'd beg him to continue. I forgot to feel shy and turned into a brazen hussy—moaning and pushing my hips up to meet his mouth. I knew I would come—there was no way I wouldn't. I recognized the sensations and just gave myself over to them. When it started, I just said whatever came to mind and honestly, I have no idea what that was. Eric held me, pressing into me with that talented tongue so perfectly while I rode it out. It was as if he knew just exactly what I needed and when I needed it. He knew when to move and then when to stop. How did he do that?

When my body began to calm down and my brain started to register what a monumental experience I'd just had, I clung to Eric and tried to tell him how I felt. The words wouldn't come out right, but I hoped he knew what I meant. I had never had anyone make me feel like that before in my life and I was so grateful and happy. Again, he seemed to know just what I needed. He just held me and made me feel safe and warm and loved.

It seemed to take me a long time to feel like a rational human again. Eric patiently waited, just holding me and kissing my hair occasionally. I pressed myself into him a little closer if that was possible and that's when it registered in my foggy brain that he was still wearing his boxers. I felt very underdressed suddenly and confused. I pulled away and fished around the foot of the bed until I found my panties and pulled them back on. I returned to Eric's embrace and felt a hand softly sliding over the satin on my behind, soothing and caressing me.

I realized that I was now going in the wrong direction, replacing clothing instead of removing it. I'd just had the most spectacular orgasm of my life thanks to the selfless ministrations of Eric, and he was still unsatisfied—hardly fair. I spoke into his chest. "I'm sorry, do you want to…you…know…finish?"

"Finish? There's no hurry, baby. Just relax. I'm not going anywhere." Oh my god, he called me baby. I squeezed him a little tighter in response.

"Thank you, Eric."

"For what, sweetie?"

"You know…_that_. No one's ever done that for me before. It was really incredible. You're incredible."

There was a moment of silence and wondered if I'd said too much. Finally, he spoke. "No one? You mean…I mean…no one?"

"No." He kissed my hair and held me tighter. I felt like I needed to explain myself a little further, so I continued. "Bill was the only one that I ever…you know…had sex with…well, until that day in the trailer. And well, he didn't ever…" I couldn't seem to finish the sentence.

"Oh, okay."

I wondered what he was thinking, and started to feel uncomfortable. I was also starting to feel physically uncomfortable because I needed to use the bathroom. I pushed away from Eric and excused myself, hoping he wasn't watching my butt jiggle as I crossed the room and feeling glad that I'd put my panties back on.

I took care of business, washed my face and brushed my teeth. When I returned to the bedroom, I told Eric his toothbrush was in the bathroom cabinet. He passed me with a tiny kiss on the forehead and I took a clean nightgown out of my dresser drawer. I found a pretty black one with little pink bows on the straps. When Eric returned, I was snuggled under the blanket, waiting for him. He blew out the candles and climbed in with me, pulling me to his chest as he lay on his back. I realized that he intended for us to go to sleep and was both relieved and frustrated about that. I wanted to please him and he hadn't had an orgasm. Would he think I was a bad lover? Was I being selfish? I tried to go over it in my mind, but it was getting all muddled and soon enough I was fast asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I held Sookie for a long time after she came. Her body finally began to relax and I wondered if she might fall asleep, until she pulled away and found her panties. The satin felt so smooth and soft on her perfect warm ass. I wasn't sure why she had put them back on, and she seemed to think the same thing at the same moment, realizing that it might have seemed a little odd. I just figured she needed a break before we continued moving forward, which was just fine. I wanted her to feel comfortable more than anything else. She apologized and asked if I wanted to finish. That made it sound about as unromantic as possible. Finish? I assured her that there was no need to finish, and that I wasn't going anywhere. It felt like she wanted to get it over with, which made me more determined than ever to wait. I didn't think she was ready.

Then she told me that no one had ever gone down on her before and that her fiancé was her first and only lover. I wanted to ask her how it was possible that she'd been walking around in that body since puberty and no man had ever attached his face to that exquisite masterpiece of flesh before. How was that even possible? God, she always seemed so sweet and naïve to me, but I really had no idea the depths of innocence this woman embodied.

That meant that she was a virgin when I met her and violated her in my head every weekend while having sex with the wrong woman. Jesus. And that also meant that her dickhead of a fiancé was a horrible lover and had no clue what a treasure he'd had. I was making quite a long list of reasons why I wanted to punch that guy in the face, and this piece of news just added to it.

This news also made me realize just how much more amazing our trailer encounter was than I'd even thought. She went from innocent girl to condom-grabbing, vagina-offering wildcat in a split second. And just for me. Wow.

Sookie had to use the bathroom, and I was hypnotized by the jiggling of her perfect ass in those teal panties as she left the room. Good god, she's gorgeous.

When it was my turn in the bathroom, I found my toothbrush and didn't exactly mean to snoop, but couldn't help but notice the pack of birth control pills in the medicine cabinet. Good to know.

I blew the candles out and got comfortable with the woman I was beginning to more than adore. Within minutes, she was fast asleep, and I wasn't far behind her.

I woke up and knew it was still dark but had no clue what time it was. I started to turn my head to see the clock when it dawned on me what had awakened me and I changed my mind and held still. Sookie seemed to be in a little ball scooted down the bed a bit. I didn't look down but sensed where she was. A soft and gentle finger was touching me through the front opening of my boxers. I smiled to myself, but closed my eyes and held perfectly still. Somebody was doing a little nocturnal exploring.

I was instantly hard, of course. I felt her finger trace from the base to the tip and carefully examine the rim. I had an image of her holding a ruler up to it and suppressed a grin. Then I felt the warmth of her breath and opened my eyes to look down, careful not to move my head to give myself away. Sookie had her lips and nose resting very gently on the head of my dick, with the fabric of my boxers between us. She removed her finger and seemed to simply be relishing the feel of me with her mouth. I was so turned on, naturally, but also so touched at what a shy and private little moment she was having, thinking I was asleep. I didn't want to interrupt her, but wanted her to get acquainted with all of me at her own leisure—at a pace she was comfortable with.

Her hot breath was suddenly absent and I closed my eyes again while she settled back down, lying beside me, facing the wall. I waited until her breathing evened out and rolled to her, spooning her to me. I could get used to this feeling, I thought, and soon I was back to sleep.

I woke on my back and looked at the time: 10:34. I turned and watched Sookie sleeping beside me. She was on her side, facing me, sleeping peacefully. I studied the curve of her body where her waist dipped and then her hip rose. Her leg was bent, facing forward and much of her weight was resting on her knee. The silky black nightgown had ridden up a little, revealing a triangle of teal satin that I wanted to touch. But then I remembered my vow to myself that we'd wait a bit more until I felt Sookie was ready emotionally. It was still so early in our relationship and she had just broken off her engagement when we started.

I carefully extricated myself from her bed and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I thought I'd give my dick a minute to calm down as well before trying to pee. I heard the toilet flush and soon Sookie came into the room wearing a sleepy smile. She silently slid into my arms and we rocked together back and forth while I sipped my water. When she pulled back, she reached for the glass and took a sip herself before handing it back to me. I finished it and set the glass on the counter before taking her face in my hands and kissing her mouth tenderly. "Good morning, lover."

"Mmm. Morning." She kissed my neck, my chest. We both sighed contentedly as we rocked together a little more. "Want some coffee?"

"Let's go somewhere. Are you hungry?" I knew if we didn't leave the house soon, I'd have a hard time keeping my new promise to myself to behave.

"Starving, actually. What do you feel like?"

"Have you ever been to Nate 'n Al's?"

"Yeah, but it's been a long time. Actually, you know that art fair is this weekend across Santa Monica Boulevard. I wanted to go yesterday, but slept all day and never got it together. Would you want to see it?"

"Sounds perfect. Just let me get into the bathroom for a minute and I'll get some clothes out of my car."

She gave me a sly smile. Of course, I had clothes in the car, just in case. I was wondering how soon I could start leaving some clothes here at her place and skip the car altogether without freaking her out.

Sookie emerged from her room in jeans and a green t-shirt—very close to the green of my t-shirt. We looked like twins—same shade of denim, similar running shoes. "Oh dear, I'll change."

"No, don't. It's funny. I like it. Besides no one will even see me after they're blinded by your perfect ass in those jeans. I'll be invisible."

"Yeah, right. Nobody notices Eric Northman."

It was such a beautiful day, we decided to walk even though it was farther than the walk to Robertson. Nate 'n Al's is a delicatessen on Beverly Drive that's been there since 1945. It's not fancy, and has pretty basic deli food, but it's consistently good and the people-watching is often interesting. Sookie and I had a big breakfast that would also probably serve as our lunch before heading over to the art fair.

Just across Santa Monica Boulevard, the fair was spread out over several blocks of the park. Little tents and easy-ups were spread out all along the lawn displaying paintings, ceramics, glassware—any and all kinds of art you could imagine. It was packed with people, slowly shopping, munching on food from the vendors, just enjoying the sunshine. We fell into line and started browsing with the other customers. Most of the time, I held Sookie's hand, but I reluctantly let it go if she was checking out the art. She loved some hand-painted dishes but wouldn't let me buy them. I was perusing some framed black and white prints when I noticed she was studying a jewelry designer's wares very closely. I sort of hovered while she examined some pieces made with opals set in silver. She tried on a tiny ring, but when she felt me at her side, she put it back on the velvet square. I asked to see a similar one, but with a different size stone. "I like the smaller one better on your finger, don't you?"

"Yeah, it's really beautiful." Then to the artist, "Thank you." She started to turn and leave.

"Wait. I really like this. Let's get it."

"No, Eric." She kind of gave me a look that said let's not do this here.

I followed her outside the tent. "What? You like it, don't you? I want to get it for you."

"Eric, it's…you know…a ring. Rings have meaning. It's too soon for you to be buying me jewelry."

"That's silly. There's no rule. It's not a diamond. It's just a little ring. Look."

As we turned back, the artist was setting out a display of necklaces with the exact same design. He gave me a knowing smile.

"Okay, those aren't rings. Let's try one on."

She reluctantly stepped back to the table and looked at the necklaces. I picked up the one that looked the most like the ring and opened the clasp. She held her hair up and looked in the mirror as I fastened it behind her neck. I loved the look on her face. She caught my eye in the mirror, biting her lip, and whispered, "It's too much."

I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You have a rich boyfriend. Let him buy you something pretty."

She didn't say a word, but put her hand protectively over the little opal. I took out my wallet and we left in happy silence.

We sat in the car in front of her building kissing for a moment before Sookie got out. I needed to get home to take care of my usual weekend affairs, and she had her own chores to take care of. I envisioned a time when they could all be done in the same house, but that was down the road. She thanked me for her necklace and blushingly added, "and everything else."

I drove back through Beverly Hills and parked the car before walking back to the art fair. I found the artist I wanted and bought the matching earrings and little ring. I knew she'd say no to them now, but they could wait for a special occasion, or maybe even a not so special one.

I started my usual run on the treadmill and thought of what Sookie had said about taking advantage of the beach if she lived here, so I headed outside to finish my run. I ate dinner and studied my lines until I got sleepy. My last text to Sookie said, "Maybe next weekend we should spend our time here at the beach. How does that sound?" My answer came right back: "Like heaven on earth."


	13. Chapter 13

I was so completely horny when I woke during the night and remembered that I had an overnight guest. I turned and watched Eric sleep for a minute before scooting down in the bed for my secret date with his penis. I touched it again and it obeyed me, growing to its full glory within seconds. I wished I could see it better—without the boxers, but didn't dare do anything as drastic as pulling them down. I couldn't see it, but decided I wanted to feel it with my lips. I had no clue what to do blowjob-wise or even if I'd ever have the nerve to try it, but I definitely felt the desire to kiss it. I found the ridge where the head began and rubbed it gently against the sensitive skin above my upper lip. It had a distinctively male scent that made my panties even wetter. I knew that if I stayed in that position much longer, I'd be tempted to go further and I wasn't certain that I had permission to do that. I thought, really, what man would say no to a blowjob, even one from someone who doesn't know what she's doing? But then I remembered how unwelcome I felt to explore Bill's private parts and pulled away, facing the wall. As turned on as I'd been, thinking of how rejected I felt with Bill tamed the tingling and soon I was back to sleep.

In the morning, I found Eric in the kitchen drinking water and cuddled up to him. The feel of his bare chest was so sweet. I wanted to slip my hands under the waistband of his boxers and grab his butt. I'd seen that butt. I'd made that butt up to look like a vampire butt. But before I was able to get my nerve up, Eric had invited me to breakfast and I realized that I was starving. I'd used up a lot of energy the night before coming like a freight train and was ready to be fed.

Eric and I accidentally dressed alike when we went out. I'd seen couples do that before and wondered if it was a conscious decision on their part or if they were just so on the same wavelength—same taste in clothes, colors—that they happened to start to look alike. I hoped people would think that Eric and I were a couple. I wanted to think of us as one even though we weren't really technically sleeping together—well, except that we had had sex and we had also slept in the same bed twice. But seeing us hand in hand in matching green t-shirts made me feel more like we were a real couple in love. Realistically, I knew that our romance most likely wouldn't survive much past the shooting of the film. I wasn't naïve enough to think I could hold Eric Northman's attention for much longer. But I really did hope that we could at least make love before the end of the film. I hated to think that the only memory of actual sex with Eric would be from that day in the trailer. As amazing as that was, I was hoping for something romantic to put away in the back of my mind as well.

I learned that I need to be careful what I admire in public. Eric kept offering to buy me things at the art fair. I guess when money isn't an issue, you just automatically buy whatever you want. Only when I admire something, it doesn't necessarily mean that I want to own it. Many of the items, I just liked looking at. There was a set of ceramic dishes that I fell in love with, but they were a fortune and I would have never really considered owning them. What if I broke one?

When I came to the opal jewelry, I was careful not to let on just how much I loved it. But Eric still wanted to buy me a ring. A part of me had a little flash of a fantasy that he would give me a ring as a token of his affection, but I knew it was silly to expect such a thing. I was able to say no to the ring, but when Eric put the necklace on me, my resolve melted a touch. It was just so lovely and the gentle way he draped it around my neck was positively swoon-worthy. I didn't say yes, but then when he whispered in my ear that he could certainly afford it and called himself my boyfriend, all thoughts and words—especially ones of protest—flew out of my head. I held onto my new treasure and tried to breathe normally. That's about all I could do.

That week was a challenge at work. It was our last week on the sound stage; then there would be a company move to the backlot. There was a scramble to get all the shots in that we absolutely had to have and other, less important scenes were cut. Poor Eric kept having to learn new lines and forget ones he'd already worked on. The days were long and we could all feel the pressure.

I was looking forward to my weekend at the beach with Eric. He had invited me out the week before, so all week, whenever I was feeling tired, I'd fantasize about my weekend ahead to get me through the slump. I was also having cramps for the first part of the week, which didn't help my mood much. At least I knew my period would be over by Saturday night. Because we worked until close to 9 a.m. Saturday morning, I slept all day, feeling like I'd been run over by a big steamroller. When I woke, I texted Eric, not wanting to wake him. "Need to do some laundry. What time should I come?"

Eric's quick response made my heart jump a little. "Come now. Bring laundry."

Well, alrighty then. I packed an overnight bag (he did invite me for the weekend and not just a dinner, right?). I hoped I was right to assume I'd be spending the night. I threw my laundry bag in the trunk and took off for Malibu.

Eric was shirtless and in sleep pants when I arrived, clearly having just woken up. His hair was sticking out all over the place and he looked just yummy. He showed me how his washer and dryer worked and I started a load and then found him out on the terrace watching the sunset. He handed me a glass of wine and pulled me to sit between his legs on a lounge chair while we admired the amazing view and then did some kissing.

It got chilly after the sun went down and Eric said we needed to get changed for dinner. He disappeared into the bathroom while I pulled my skirt and top out of my bag, happy to see they weren't wrinkled from the short trip. I found the downstairs bathroom and fixed my makeup and hair while Eric showered upstairs. I wished I had the nerve to just go up there and join him in the shower. I was really dying to see him completely naked. Those boxers were starting to feel very much in my way. But then I knew we had a reservation to make and what I had in mind would definitely make us late.

I put my wet clothes in the dryer and decided I'd do the other load in the morning. Then I went back to Eric's room and sat on the bed, waiting and working up my nerve.

Eric emerged from the steamy bathroom clean shaven with a white towel around his hips. Our eyes met and we both smiled broadly, clearly each liking the view. "You look beautiful." He came to me and bent down for a soft kiss.

I put my hands on his waist; his skin was warm and soft from the shower, but the muscles were hard. I felt myself getting wet. He stood and started to back away, but I held on to him. He hesitated and looked down inquisitively.

I swallowed hard, hoping it would make me brave before I spoke. "Can I see?" He started to ask me what I meant, but when my eyes fell to the towel in front of me, he stopped.

"Of course." His voice was gentle, giving permission to a very scared woman. I wondered if he could tell.

I left one hand on his waist and undid the towel with the other. It fell away, revealing the object of my curiosity. It was pointing slightly down, but clearly on its way up. I touched the tip and let my finger trace down its length as it rose. I cupped his testicles gently, amazed at how different the texture of the skin was, then let my thumb travel up his length, feeling the ridge I'd felt with my lips in the dark through the cotton boxers. It was exquisite, like a work of art. I leaned forward and pressed my cheek to it, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him close.

He inhaled sharply and I just held still. Then I rubbed my cheek a little and turned to kiss him. The skin was as soft as velvet. I put my hand over him, pressing him against his belly and looked up to his face. "Thank you."

He pulled me up to him and held me, kissing my lips, my cheek, and then my neck. "I'm all yours, Sookie. You are welcome to do anything and everything you'd like, okay?"

"Okay." Wow. I'd never felt I had that kind of permission from Bill. This was going to be fun.


	14. Chapter 14

The knowledge that I'd have Sookie all to myself at my house on the weekend was just about all that got me through the week at work. It was a long and arduous week. I slept all day Saturday and was awakened by my phone alert that I had a text from Sookie. I wished she was already there to wake up to so I told her to come right away and bring her laundry. I rolled over and slept a little more until she called to say she was here and I ran down to open the garage door for her. She got her laundry started while I poured us some wine—kind of an odd thing to drink upon first waking, but I wanted to relax and watch the sunset with Sookie and it seemed appropriate. She sat between my legs and sipped her wine. We talked about work and where we'd have dinner and she turned her head to kiss me. I wished I'd taken the time to brush my teeth instead of going back to sleep, but she didn't seem to mind. If we're going to be a couple, I figured it's time to deal with morning breath, even if it is at night.

When we went inside, I checked the clock and decided I'd better hustle if we were going to make our reservation. I showered and shaved (and brushed my teeth, thank you), and when I walked into my bedroom, Sookie looked like a vision sitting on my messy bed in a little brown and pink skirt with a soft pink sweater that dipped low in the front, revealing some of that perfectly irresistible cleavage. I wanted to just push her back and fuck her brains out. Forget about dinner. But instead I just gave her a light kiss, telling my dick not to get started. It was beginning to cooperate and deflate when she asked if she could see it. At first I think I asked, "See what?" I was thinking about my dick because I was wrestling with it for control, but was she? Turns out that yes, she was. I knew there was no stopping it now.

Sookie removed my towel and stared with a soft smile on her face. My dick inflated like a balloon, pointing to its new favorite person. She ran her finger down its length and then carefully caressed my balls, which she had been holding metaphorically for about a month. I watched her press her cheek to me and felt her arms wrap around me and closed my eyes, trying to steady my breathing. She kissed me, just a single gentle kiss and then looked up to me and thanked me. She thanked me for letting her kiss my cock. Amazing.

I pulled her up to me and kissed and held her, telling her that I was hers now and she was welcome to do whatever she wanted to me. That made her smile. What made me smile was seeing her brave enough to explore me while I was awake. I think she likes me.

We were seated by the window at Moonshadows. I was pretty used to always getting the best table in every restaurant. Sookie seemed impressed. The restaurant was on stilts and we had a breathtaking view of the ocean, dark and choppy in the moonlight. The chef sent us little appetizers to try, and the meal itself was delicious. It was some of the best seafood in town, really, which is why it was always full of Malibu's finest. Several people stopped to say hello—an actress I'd worked with and a couple of producers. John Quinn was there and Sookie introduced us. I decided immediately that I didn't like him but kept it to myself. He certainly wasn't going to ruin my mood.

I was trying to relax and enjoy the meal, but all I kept thinking about was that sweet kiss on my cock, and couldn't wait to get home, hoping there might be more of the same.

I may have driven a little fast on my way home. When we got upstairs, Sookie stopped and said she wanted to fold her laundry before it wrinkled. I gave her a deep kiss, reminding her not to take too long and then went up to the kitchen. I poured two glasses of wine and set them on the coffee table. I didn't have any candles downstairs and liked that ambience at Sookie's so I climbed the stairs to my room where I had some.

I found one and was fumbling in a drawer by the bed for some matches when Sookie came in the room carrying both glasses of wine. She had a tentative smile on her face. "Is it too early to go to bed?"

She set the glasses on the dresser behind her and pulled her sweater over her head, revealing yet another new favorite bra in a deep red color.

"Cranberry," was all I managed to get out before I climbed across the bed on my knees and tackled her to the floor. We were both laughing as we fell onto the carpet. I was mock-devouring her breasts and tickling her as she pretended to push me away.

"This one didn't have matching panties. Sorry." She was still out of breath and smiling at me so sweetly.

"Let me see." I pulled her skirt up and saw the tiny lacy black thong and lost my mind. All laughter ceased as I yanked it to the side and licked her hungrily. She cried out and grabbed my head. I ate her sloppily and hurriedly, too selfish to take the time I'd taken the week before. She didn't seem to mind.

After she came, I greedily continued to lick, making her whole body jump in response. I just couldn't get enough of her. She finally pushed me away and sat up. Her face was red, but my eyes didn't stay on it long. I was more fascinated with her glistening pussy, lacey thong all askew. She was still out of breath when she spoke. "Do you think we could kill the lights?"

"Of course." I stood and pulled her to her feet as she adjusted her thong underneath her skirt. She went to the switch by the door and waited while I scrambled in my nightstand for the matches.

"Eric, you know, I'm on the pill, so as long as we're…you know…exclusive. And since we've both been tested already…"

I pulled the matchbook out and showed it to her. She covered her face with her hands and mumbled into them. "Oh my goodness. I thought you were looking for a condom."

I lit the candle. "Turn off the light and come here." Her skin glowed in the soft candlelight. I sat on the bed and pulled her into my lap. "I would have most likely been fishing for a condom in there sooner or later, so it's good to know that now I won't have to." I pulled her hand away from her face as she smiled sheepishly at me. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about, sweetie. That's very good news about the pill, although I already figured it out when I looked in your medicine cabinet." She swatted my arm. "What? That's where you put my toothbrush."

"Okay, okay." She stood and retrieved our wine glasses, bringing them to the bed. We both took a sip and set the glasses down on the nightstand.

"This is my new favorite bra. Didn't I say that last weekend?" I reached up and touched her cranberry-covered nipple as she stood in front of me.

"No, now it's my turn. You've already spoiled me enough. She unzipped her skirt; it fell to the floor and she leaned down carefully to retrieve it. She backed away and tossed it on the chair by the wall. "Forget it, I'm not turning around in this g-string." I made a frown which made her laugh. She came back in front of me and crouched to unfasten her shoes. I saw a perfect lip and tuft of hair peeking out of the side of her thong and my dick started screaming in my pants. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to make it through this night without coming.

She removed her shoes and then knelt to remove mine. She pulled my socks off and tucked them into my shoes, setting them aside with hers. I sat forward a little so she could begin unbuttoning my shirt. As she pushed it open, she planted wet kisses across my chest. I watched her tongue dart out to taste my nipple and hoped I'd see it on my cock soon as well. I helped her peel my shirt off and she stood and backed it to the chair and added it to her skirt. Then I stood as she returned so she could start with my belt. She had trouble again with the button on my pants, so I helped her and began to lower them over my boxers. She pushed my hands away and lowered my boxers and pants at the same time. My dick sprung free, begging for another kiss. I stepped out of my pants and she stood to back away again. I grabbed her wrist. "Please turn around, lover." Her expression became serious and shy, but she complied, walking slowly and carefully to the chair. Good god, what a spectacular ass.

When she came back, she pushed down on my shoulders, indicating she wanted me to sit again. She knelt down and opened my legs, staring at my erection like it was her birthday present. She put her hands on me and I gasped audibly. When she looked up at me, I saw the most erotic combination of innocence and lust in her eyes. She whispered, "I know what I want to do, but I don't know if it's right. Will you tell me?" I nodded and touched her lips. ""I've never…" I pushed my thumb into her mouth and she sucked it, her eyes never leaving mine.

"I promise you can't do it wrong. Just don't bite."

We both smiled as I pulled my thumb out. "Okay."

I gently caressed her hair with one hand and leaned back a little so I could watch. She kissed the tip before licking around the head and then planted soft wet kisses all the way down and back up. One hand dropped to cradle my balls while the other gripped the base securely. When she put the head into her mouth, I groaned and so did she. I wanted to close my eyes, but didn't want to miss the view so I kept them open. My head popped out of her mouth and she made another trip down, dragging her tongue. She carefully held my scrotum up a little and sucked a ball tenderly into her mouth while the hand on my cock began to stroke. I watched a drop of come form at the tip and touched it, helping it to drip into her hand to give her some lubrication. She twisted her hand, distributing the liquid and pumped a little faster. I groaned again and she released my testicle and plunged my cock back into her mouth. I think I said something like that's good or oh god or something. I don't know. But she started to suck harder and put both hands into pumping me. I tried to be patient, but really lost it and put both of my hands on her head, closing my eyes. She was making slurping sounds and kind of grunting and I felt my orgasm coming down the pike. I had no idea if she knew how close I was so just before it started, I announced, "I'm gonna come, baby."

She pulled her mouth off me, but kept pumping with one hand. The other one covered the tip and caught the semen as it shot out. I held onto her hair and my head fell back and I didn't even try to be quiet. When I lowered my head again and opened my eyes, she was staring into my face, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. "I'm sorry. There at the last minute I was afraid I might drown or something."

I started to laugh and then so did she. "It's okay, sweetie. I don't think you'd drown, but I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with, okay? This is fine…more than fine. You were amazing, brilliant, talented, …perfect." She beamed back up at me proudly. I knew to keep my mouth shut, but all I kept thinking was: and you are mine.


	15. Chapter 15

Dinner at Moonshadows was amazing. There were as many famous faces in Malibu, apparently, as there were in Beverly Hills. Several people came over to speak to Eric (and one came to speak to me—what a surprise—John Quinn). I felt so proud to be with Eric, and made a mental note to remember this feeling. This will be a good memory to hold on to—a fun perk of dating a celebrity. We got the best table, fancy little appetizers that weren't even on the menu (and I suspect not on our bill). It felt good to get such special treatment. I knew there were only a few more weekends before the film wrapped, and presumably, our fairy-tale would come to a close, and I really wanted to enjoy and appreciate every minute.

When we got back to Eric's house, I stopped to fold my laundry on our way upstairs and Eric planted the mother of all kisses on me to hurry me along. I'd never folded laundry so fast in my life.

I found a pair of full wine glasses in the living room and envisioned an hour or so of making out on the sofa like we always did in my apartment and suddenly I felt very bold. I didn't want an hour of making out. I wanted another look at Eric's penis. I picked the glasses up and headed up to Eric's room. I asked if it was too soon to go to bed and bravely revealed the bait du jour—my burgundy bra. Eric crawled across the bed on his knees, arms outstretched and I pretended to try and get away from him. In an instant, he was tickling me on the floor and we were both laughing until he lifted my skirt and dove between my legs. It caught me off-guard, but I was quite happy about it. Apparently, Eric was one of those men who seemed to really enjoy that. Was I lucky or what? I don't know how it was possible, but this time was even better than before. He was kind of lost and growling and out of his mind, which turned me on even more. I came hard with Eric's name on my lips.

As I was recovering, I sat up and Eric was just hungrily staring at my crotch, wiping his mouth off and panting. Suddenly, I felt very self-conscious and wished the overhead light wasn't on. I stood to turn it off, waiting for Eric to turn on the lamp on his nightstand, but instead, he seemed to be digging through the top drawer. I assumed he was looking for a condom and told him that I was on the pill. When he produced a matchbook and I realized he was looking for matches, I was so embarrassed. I just assumed he wanted to have sex, but I was wrong.

He sat me in his lap and told me not to be embarrassed. I knew it was just a matter of time before we had actual sex, but I guess I just jumped the gun a little. I brought us our wine glasses and was grateful for the dim candlelight as I stood in front of him and removed my skirt. I slowly undressed Eric, but wouldn't turn around to put his clothes on the chair. What was I thinking wearing a g-string? He finally very seriously asked me to show him and I just couldn't refuse the man who had just provided me with a most spectacular orgasm (and was about to get his own, I hoped). I turned around and walked very slowly, hoping to reduce the jiggle factor.

When I finally got my hands on a completely naked and beautiful Eric, I told him that I didn't know what I was doing and his advice was just not to bite. Good information to have. As I began to go down on him, I tried to think of things I'd read in romance novels and duplicate the actions of the sexy heroines, but then I decided to just relax and do what felt good. Eric's penis was huge and, of course, I couldn't get it all in my mouth, but I used my hands to help and that seemed to work. I felt his hand on my head, but I loved the feeling that I was the one in control. I was powerful, sexy, giving pleasure and feeling it at the same time. It was heady stuff (no pun intended, of course).

I was so focused on what I was doing that it kind of surprised me when Eric announced he was going to come. I hadn't thought that far in my plan and panicked. What if I choked or gagged or something? It would ruin everything. So, I just removed my mouth and put a hand over him. I'd never felt semen before and loved how hot and slick it was. For an instant I kind of wished I hadn't stopped and wondered what it would feel like going down my throat. Next time.

Eric told me I was perfect and leaned down to kiss me tenderly. I felt another little pulse of his penis in my hand. What a rush. I stood and went to the bathroom to wash my hands. When I brought the warm washcloth back to Eric, he was lying on his back in the center of the bed, legs outstretched. I crawled over to him and gently washed him off, sealing it with a soft kiss to his now flaccid but still beautiful penis. Eric seemed to be blissfully halfway to dreamland, so apparently I did okay.

I returned the washcloth to the bathroom and quietly announced that I was going downstairs to brush my teeth and wash my face (my stuff was all in the downstairs bathroom). Eric kind of grunted in response. I assumed he was almost asleep but when I got to the door, I turned back and caught him with his head raised, looking at my butt. He just said, "What?"

I got ready for bed and pulled on a little nightgown. I knew I wouldn't sleep comfortably in the g-string, and I debated for a minute about putting panties on, but then decided to be a big girl and go without. I really wanted Eric to make love to me and didn't want him to think I was trying to slow him down with an underwear barrier.

When I returned to the bedroom, Eric was snoring softly. I took the wine glasses down to the kitchen and replaced them with water glasses., turning out lights as I came back upstairs. When I blew the candle out, I climbed in beside Eric who was still sprawled out in the center of the bed, and snuggled up to him. It wasn't long before I was fast asleep.

When I woke up, it was still dark. Eric was facing the wall, lying on his side of the bed. I reached out and touched his warm back, letting my hand trail down to his beautiful behind. He was finally naked in bed with me, but turned away so I couldn't see his penis. I rolled onto my back and thought about earlier and how he'd felt in my hands when he came. I felt the familiar tingling and reached down to touch myself. I was so wet and my finger reached down and dragged some of the moisture up before pressing into my clit. I closed my eyes and gently rubbed, imagining the feel of Eric in my mouth and his groans of pleasure above me. I wasn't in any kind of hurry. I really wasn't even interested in coming. I just wanted to relish the feeling and memory of Eric.

Now that I knew I could please Eric, I wanted to do it again, and wondered if I had the nerve to wake him up. He said I could do anything I wanted, right? Then I decided that what I really wanted was his penis inside me and suddenly I couldn't wait any longer. I pressed myself to his back and snaked my wet finger around his body to his innocently sleeping penis and wrapped my hand around him. He stirred and I said his name. As he rolled over to face me, I let him go and pulled his body to me. He buried his face in my neck and kissed me. "What is it, angel?"

"Please make love to me." I whispered it so quietly that at first I wasn't sure if he heard me. He pulled back a little and brushed my hair from my face, silently studying me. I held still and held my breath, wondering if I'd made a mistake. I had no idea what he'd say or do.

Then his mouth was on mine, tongue roughly pushing into me. His hands pushed my nightgown up and we broke the kiss as he pulled it over my head. He tossed it aside as he hungrily sucked a nipple into his mouth while pushing my legs apart and climbing onto me. I felt fingers press into my wetness and he groaned into my breast. I spread my legs further apart and he kissed my breast a final time before looking into my eyes. He dropped his hand down and pushed the head in first. I gasped, but his face didn't flinch, eyes steadily boring into mine. He was still holding his erection as he backed out. I clutched his arms, desperately wanting him back. He pushed in a little further and then removed his hand, placing it up and under my shoulder blade. He was resting his weight on his elbows and both arms were under my shoulder blades. His hands had a firm grip on my shoulders and he pulled me down a bit, giving him more leverage to push in. Within a few strokes, he was completely inside me. He held still for a beat and leaned down for a tender kiss.

I was overwhelmed by the size of him, but completely lost in the pleasure. I wanted to tell him how he felt, how much I loved it, but I couldn't find the words. He moved slowly at first, gently. But then he started to get a little faster, still gripping my shoulders firmly. I couldn't get enough of him and pulled my knees up and further apart so he could get a little deeper. I think he liked that because he buried his face in my neck and just said, "God." His mouth found mine again and I sucked mindlessly on his tongue. He pulled a hand out from under my shoulder and gripped my hair, pulling my face even closer. It all felt so incredibly good. I was moaning into his mouth every time he thrust himself all the way in. I was lost in my own feelings and totally taken by surprise when he broke the kiss and grunted into my ear, holding me tighter as he came. His grunts turned into short little "ah"s which turned into a mumbled, "I'm sorry." And then a distinct, "Fuck." He nuzzled my neck as his breathing came under control. "I'm so sorry."

I held him tight, dropping a hand to his perfectly clenched butt, pressing him to me. "Shhh. It's okay, baby. Just be still." I had never called anyone baby in my life, but it felt so natural. I knew he was mad at himself for coming, but I considered it a great compliment and wasn't the least bit disappointed. I'd gotten exactly what I wanted.


	16. Chapter 16

Sookie spoiled me rotten after her very impressive blowjob, cleaning me up with a warm cloth and then giving me a view of her ass as she left the room. I was so completely and utterly content and fell fast asleep. I woke with Sookie's hand on me and my name on her lips. I turned to her and held her to me, asking what she needed. When she told me she wanted me to make love to her, I froze. A part of me had made the decision to go slow, to wait until she was ready. I had a plan and didn't want to fuck it up. But another part of me knew that I couldn't possibly not do as she asked. Yes, I wanted to please her, but let's not kid ourselves, I really wanted to please myself as well and fuck her blind. My well-intentioned resolve crumbled dramatically.

I kissed her and pulled her nightgown off, but when I felt how wet she was, I lost it. All coherent thought left my brain as I entered her and felt how tight she was—so hot and so wet, and just so fucking tight. I plunged into her, trying so hard to maintain control, but failing miserably. I kept thinking I'd get ahold of myself in a minute, make sure she came first, but I just couldn't stop. And when she drew her knees up, offering herself to me, I really just plowed into her like a teenager and came hard. Jesus. Fuck much, Northman?

In my defense, other than trailer day, I had not had sex in months. I also had not had sex without a condom in years and let's face it, there's a big difference. I apologized, embarrassed that I had been so selfish. But she sweetly deflected my apology and even called me baby, which I absolutely loved. I further embarrassed myself by acting like a typical male idiot and falling asleep almost as soon as I pulled out. I remember holding her and not much after that. Very impressive. Fucking Neanderthal.

I woke sometime later when it was still dark and thought of Sookie's confession that she had never gone down on a man and then her confession the week before that no one had gone down on her. What kind of a ridiculous prick would fuck a woman with no decent foreplay and then make her feel like she needed permission to touch him? Jesus. But then, was I any better? I'd just come first myself, leaving Sookie unsatisfied. I was pissed that I was weak and succumbed to my own lust and then disappointed her. I'd really wanted to wait until the film was over before taking things to the next level. I had visions of vacationing together, a romantic beach—Hawaii maybe. I really wanted it to be special for Sookie, not the act of a half-asleep horndog who just rolled on top of her and "finished," as she'd so eloquently put it. I had lost control, and I hated feeling out of control.

When I woke in the morning, I was as hard as a rock; my dick still had a vivid memory of a naked Sookie and our nocturnal coupling. I rolled over to an empty bed. Putting my face in her pillow, I started to doze off again when I heard her behind me. I opened my eyes in time to see her nightgown land on the bed in front of me at the same time I felt her warm naked flesh press into my back. A hand wrapped itself around my hard-on as she whispered in my ear, "Morning." God, she was amazing.

All I managed was a, "mmmm," as I closed my eyes and relished the feel of her hand on me.

"Is this okay?"

"Mmm, hmmm." Talk much, Northman?

I turned over to face her and pulled her body as close to mine as I could get it, running my hands down her smooth back and caressing that perfect ass. She pressed my dick into her soft belly and held it in place. I just breathed in her scent and tried to clear my head a little more. Today was the day that I started to be a better lover for Sookie Stackhouse.

I began my plan by kissing her neck, her shoulder, her arm, and then I found a nipple and sucked. She went limp in my arms, rolling onto her back, her hand slipping from my cock. Oh good. This is good. I replaced my mouth with a hand, gently pinching her nipple as I kissed her, my tongue lazily exploring her lips and mouth. She moaned and ran a hand through my hair. My hand dropped lower, finding her already swollen and wet for me. I teased her as my lips and tongue slowly danced down her body on their way to the real party.

She opened her legs and I found what I wanted to eat for breakfast. This time, my control was much better. I took my time and paid attention to her responses, giving her more pressure or speeding up when I sensed she needed it. I even backed off a touch when I felt her getting close. That got an, "Oh god, please," which I was pretty happy about. Her wish was my command and so I put it into high gear and drove her into a powerful orgasm.

I took her hand from my hair and kissed it before climbing up her body. I removed her other hand from her face where she seemed to like it when she came and held both hands above her head as she continued to writhe and moan a little underneath me. I wiped my chin and face into my shoulder before kissing her neck and then sucking on her earlobe. She turned her head away and I licked down her beautiful neck, waiting until I thought she was ready again.

Her breathing seemed to slow down a little and she settled her head back into the pillow as I let her hands go. She gripped my arms and I raised myself up on one as I reached down to guide my cock into her. Our eyes locked and she whispered a tiny, "ah," as I slipped in, a little grunt escaping my lips involuntarily. She just felt so good. I started out slow and gentle, just pulling out a little and then pushing in again. She just stared at me, mouth open, eyelids hooded, looking so completely sexy and beautiful and just gloriously fucked. As I sped up just a touch, her hands dropped to pull my ass to her with each thrust. I watched her face and whispered, "Is that good, baby?" She just nodded slightly, apparently unable to speak. Excellent.

I rose up and sat back on my knees, never breaking the rhythm. Her legs draped across my thighs and I held her hip with one hand, pulling her to me a little. I looked down and watched my cock sliding in and out and touched it with my thumb to coat it before gently pressing it to her clit. I heard a soft moan of alarm, but never took my eyes off what my thumb was doing. I found a faster rhythm for her clit, slowing down my cock, but slamming it into her a little harder with each thrust. The moans started to get a little louder, but I kept my concentration on pleasing her. When I looked to her face, her hand was over her eyes again and I smiled. She was on her way. A little more pressure from my thumb and then a little more strength with my thrusts and she went over the edge. After the first grip of her pussy, I closed my eyes and released. I pressed into her clit and pumped her full of come as she pulsed around me. Now that's how it's done, Northman. Much more like it.


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up around 10, muscles sore and achy. I watched Eric sleep for a minute. He was such a beautiful man and so sweet and kind to me. I knew I was falling in love with him and there was nothing I could do to prevent it. I told myself just to enjoy the ride and try not to dwell on the fact that this was a temporary utopia. I would try and take from it a lesson—maybe how to ask for what I needed in bed. How to be more assertive, sexier. How to accept my sexuality and embrace it without being shy. These were all things I wanted to work on, and who better than to help me that the sexiest man alive (twice)?

I used the bathroom and went down to load the washing machine with my second load of laundry. Then I stopped in the kitchen to assess our options. The refrigerator was quite well-stocked and I wondered if Eric did his own shopping. I found the coffee maker and started a pot. I knew it would be a minute before the coffee was ready and wanted to watch Eric sleep a little more so I went back to his room.

He was lying on his stomach, sprawled across the bed, his perfect butt exposed in all its glory. I reminded myself of the lessons I was working on and removed my gown, tossing it over to my side of the bed. Then I pressed myself to his back and reached around to see what I could find. He was already hard as a rock and just kind of moaned when I touched him. I hoped it was a good moan and not an objection and so I asked if it was okay for me to touch him. I got an affirmative moan.

He turned over and held me, stroking my back and my butt. I just held onto his beautiful erection. When he started to kiss my neck, I relaxed a bit, but his mouth on my nipple was my undoing. Apparently, this assertive thing works pretty well.

In short order, Eric was kissing his way down my body and I was internally celebrating that another orgasm was headed my way. Yeah, I think he likes that. I knew I sure did. I opened my legs, forgetting to be self-conscious in the soft daylight and let him do his thing. After I came, I tried to get ahold of myself so I could please him in return, but before I could even catch my breath, he was on me and in me and I was overwhelmed with pleasure all over again. He watched me the whole time, staring into my eyes with a concentrated intensity, like he was studying my every response. He asked me if it felt good and I couldn't think or speak or even feel anything except him filling me and pleasing me. He changed positions a little to go deeper and then began to touch my clit while he rode me. I started to recognize the feelings that indicated I was on my way to an orgasm, only this time when he was all the way inside me, it intensified the pleasure unlike anything else I'd ever felt. Just when I thought it couldn't feel any better, he'd push in and I'd lose my mind. When I came, I think I may have screamed out, I'm really not sure. I was out of my mind. I had never felt anything to match it and wondered how I'd ever be satisfied ever again with a climax unless I had Eric Northman inside me at the time. The man was sexual magic.

We both fell asleep in a sweaty tangle until the aroma of coffee roused me. I slipped out from under a heavy leg and arm and found my nightgown before heading downstairs again. I put my clothes in the dryer and started to fix some food. I was starving and wasn't sure if Eric had plans to take me out or not, but I didn't want to wait. I was getting ready to go up and wake him when he appeared, sleepy-eyed and bare-chested and gave me a soft kiss and a long hug. "You didn't have to do this, honey. But I'm glad you did. I'm starving." Honey—that was my first honey. It felt very domestic. Nice.

We sat at the table and watched the beach while we ate eggs and toast and fruit.. "Could we go out on the beach a little?" I'd brought my bathing suit, hoping for a little beach time.

"Sure. That sounds great."

I cleaned up the dishes and threw my suit on and tossed a couple of bottles of water into my bag just as Eric appeared in a pair of swim trunks holding some towels and his script.

The weather couldn't have been any more perfect. It was sunny and warm, but with a little breeze. There were a few other couples and a family with kids not too far away, but it was pretty private for the most part. Eric protested when I brought out the sunscreen, saying it was for pussies.

"No, it's for actors who play vampires and don't want to make their makeup artist work any harder than necessary." He finally caved and actually moaned a little when I was rubbing it in.

Eric read his script and I dozed off and on, wondering if I would ever feel caught up on my sleep. I left him deep in his studying and walked the beach for a while. It was so beautiful. If I had all the money in the world, this was where I'd live. Eric had such a great life. Sure, he worked hard, but he loved his work and his reward was a life on the beach, the best service in the best restaurants, women wanting him, men wanting to be him, never a money worry. He was a lucky man. And I felt lucky to get to share his life, even briefly.

When I got back to our spot, Eric was lying on his back asleep. I lay down beside him. He never opened his eyes, but just took my hand and squeezed it. I laced my fingers through his and closed my eyes, completely happy with the world.

When I woke again, I turned to see Eric on his stomach, propped up on his elbows reading, then looking away and mouthing his lines. He had so much dialog in this film, and was in almost every scene. It was a lot of pressure. When he realized I was awake, he leaned over and gave me a little kiss.

"What time do you think it is?"

"I don't know. Four maybe. Do you have to go?"

"Yeah. I need to clean my apartment at least a little. Thanks for letting me do my laundry here."

"Sure. Why don't you just get a maid?"

"There's not that much to do. It's a small apartment." And I couldn't afford it, but I kept that part to myself.

"Why don't you stay here tonight? You've got clothes. You can ride in with me in the morning."

"Actually, my call time is an hour before yours tomorrow. I have to re-set the trailer. We're on the backlot."

"Oh. I could get an earlier pick-up."

"No, honey, you need your sleep." I started to gather our things. We stood and shook the towels out before heading back inside.

I went down to fold my laundry. When I came back up, I got my things together and threw a top and pair of shorts over my bathing suit and went to find Eric to say good bye. He was in the kitchen, drinking a glass of orange juice and staring out the window. I hugged him from behind. He just turned a little and wrapped an arm around me, offering me some of his juice. "Thank you for a wonderful weekend."

"Are you sure you can't stay?"

"No, not this time." He set the glass down and kissed me deeply. I seriously considered changing my mind. Honestly, on a normal day when our calls were the same, I would have. But I couldn't be late, and Eric shouldn't have to lose an hour of sleep on my account. This late in the film, every hour he could get was important. We were all at the point of exhaustion. And I knew it was only going to get worse.


	18. Chapter 18

When I came downstairs and found Sookie making me breakfast, it was a turning point in my mind. I saw a life with her. I knew that someday I'd probably get married, settle down, but that always seemed so vague. For the first time, I had a vision of that life. It was in focus and Sookie Stackhouse was the center of it.

I had chastised myself for the pre-schedule sex, but now that all seemed to fit just fine. We were closer than ever because of it, and I could see a real future together.

We spent most of the day on the beach. I studied my lines, and it was a much more pleasant atmosphere than my bedroom or the treadmill. I watched Sookie wander down the beach and thought of where she and I might live. Yes, she loved it here, but this house isn't suited for a family—too much glass, too many hard surfaces and stairs. Sookie should have a home with brick patios and fireplaces with soft leather sofas and pillows with tassels in colors like teal and cranberry. Maybe somewhere in Beverly Hills or Bel Air. It would be easier to get to places in town anyway. Then maybe we could get a cozy little beach house for the weekends. She wouldn't have to work and wear herself out. We could travel between films. We could make love every day, wake together every morning.

I wanted her to stay, but knew she couldn't. When she was getting her things together, I watched the ocean from my kitchen window and made a mental note to call my business manager to find out what kind of real estate I could afford in Beverly Hills. I couldn't do anything about it until after the film, of course, but just wanted to get an idea of what I should be spending on a house for me and Sookie.

After she left, I worked out a little, ate dinner and climbed into bed. It smelled like her and I thought of our morning romp over and over in my mind. My last text before going to sleep said, "Missing you." She wrote back, "Ditto." I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

We started filming on the backlot Monday morning. We shot all exteriors, cramming in as many daylight shots as we could get before sunset, and then shooting some night shots afterwards. By Friday, we were only shooting night shots. I was thrilled to see the sun rise Saturday morning because it forced us to wrap.

Sookie and I had planned to spend the weekend at her place. I had a screening to attend on Sunday afternoon anyway, so it made sense to stay in town. I drove to her place Saturday night and we walked to The Ivy for dinner. It was a very hot spot and I knew we'd be photographed together, but I figured it was time for us to deal with that anyway. Sookie looked as beautiful as ever and we sat on the patio in full view of the paparazzi across the street. Amazingly, John Quinn was there and came to the table asking if we were stalking him. I didn't think it was funny, but we smiled appropriately. A few other acquaintances stopped by to say hello as well. The Ivy was always full of big wigs. Just before we got the check, I excused myself to use the restroom. Unfortunately, John Quinn was standing outside the mens room waiting. I just stood behind him. "Oh hey, how's it going?"

"Fine." I did not want to engage him in conversation.

"So, you and Sookie Stackhouse, huh?" I hated men who leered.

"Yeah."

"Hey, I don't blame you one bit. Great tits. I'd have hit that myself but I don't like to shit where I eat." He was grinning broadly as if we shared a common interest. I decided I'd rather wet my pants than stand near him another instant. I just turned and went back to our table.

I didn't say a word to Sookie, of course. There was no need to upset her. He was someone in her past anyway and there was no reason she should ever have to be subjected to his crass ass again.

When we got home, Sookie and I skipped the wine and kissing in the living room and went straight to the bedroom. I had become addicted to her body and couldn't get enough of her, of course. I went down on her and easily pleased her, and then she obviously felt a little braver than the previous weekend and climbed on top of me to make love. I watched her skin glow in the candlelight as she sat straight up, grinding her hips into me, rubbing her clit against me. I had never witnessed anything more beautiful in my life. I offered my thumb, but she really did all the work, pressing into it, finding the rhythm she preferred. This time she didn't cover her eyes, but kept them closed as she gripped my hips with both hands. She just softly grunted as she came, a single tear spilling down her cheek. She held still for a minute, seeming to regain her senses and then leaned forward, lifting her hips. I grasped them as she buried her face into my neck and held her still as I fucked her hard and fast. As I came, she pulled her head back a little and watched my face. I kept my eyes open and groaned through gritted teeth, pushing my cock into her as deep as I could.

I held her to me as we fell asleep and fought the urge to tell her I loved her. I didn't want to scare her away. I felt like I was finally getting her comfortable with me, bringing her out of her shell. But I knew how I felt, even if I didn't think I should share it just yet.

We set the alarm for 10:30 on Sunday morning. Sookie made me blueberry waffles and we took our first shower together. For some odd reason, she asked me if I thought her "girl parts" were messy. Oh, hell yeah. I lost control at the mere thought of it and fucked her up against the tile wall. As much as I wanted to be a good lover for her (clearly, she was denied decent sex when she was with geek-boy), sometimes I just could not control myself around her. Not my fault. I tried to remind myself that I would have many more opportunities to prove my worth as a sex partner. And maybe just as a partner in general as well.

The town car picked us up at 12:40 and drove us to the Screen Actor's Guild building on Wilshire. I'd seen the final cut of the film, but Sookie hadn't, so we went early to watch it in the SAG Foundation screening room. It wouldn't open for several more weeks, but was already getting Oscar buzz. The publicist had arranged this screening and Q & A to campaign for a SAG award nomination. There had been several other screenings, but I wasn't able to attend them due to my shooting schedule. As soon as the vampire film wrapped, I would have to do some serious promotion both here and in New York. I figured I'd take Sookie with me and then maybe we could hit Hawaii afterwards.

Love is Hard was a drama about a couple facing infertility and some marital issues. Selah Pumphrey played my wife and was really very impressive. This was the film I'd wanted Sookie for when she was tied up with an Alcide Herveaux film. It had shown well on the film festival circuit and was expected to make a mint at the box office.

Sookie and I slipped into the back of the room after the lights came down and watched the film holding hands. As soon as the credits rolled, we went out to the backstage area and waited for my introduction. I answered questions for about a half an hour from the moderator—the film editor for the L.A. Times, and then took questions from the audience. Nearly everyone in the room—an audience of about seventy-five people—was an actor, so I enjoyed discussing my method, the shooting schedule, the experience itself, knowing that they shared my love for acting and would "get" me.

The publicist was pleased and thanked me as she ushered us back to the town car to go back to Sookie's. I went home to work out, work on my lines and get to bed. I knew that Monday would begin the toughest week yet on the film and I needed as much sleep as I could possibly get.


	19. Chapter 19

After our first week shooting exteriors, I was thrilled to have Saturday night at the Ivy to look forward to. I'd never eaten there before, but had certainly admired it many times. It was probably the most beautiful restaurant I'd ever seen, and anyone could see it just by walking down the sidewalk on Robertson, which I did quite frequently. The patio was full of tables with delicate patio chairs filled with little pillows in floral prints. The dishes were all hand-painted Italian ceramics. Every framed print on the wall, flower arrangement on the tables, even the salt and pepper shakers were all so very girly and dreamy. The main dining room housed a collection of antique American flags that seemed oddly to go perfectly with all the floral designs in the room as well. And just to make it even better, the food was delicious.

There were quite a few stars in the place and in a really remarkable coincidence, John Quinn was there. Eric and I sat on the patio and watched the rich and beautiful coming and going. I knew we'd be photographed by the paparazzi camped out across the street, but didn't really care. If it was okay with Eric, it was okay with me. And surely he was aware of it.

When we got home, Eric went down on me and gave me the ritual orgasm I was swiftly becoming addicted to. It made me feel brave and sexy and really comfortable with my body. I decided that I wanted to be on top. It was a position that I had never tried with Bill and I was amazed at how easily I could come from just grinding myself into Eric. I also learned a sure-fire way to get him to come and all I really had to do was kind of hover above him and let him have at it. How about that? I loved watching his face as he came and fought the urge to tell him that I loved him. I knew in my heart that I did. I'd had those feelings for awhile, but of course, kept them to myself. Bill and I exchanged I-love-yous all the time, but now I see that they really had little meaning. I suppose I did love Bill, but what I didn't know was that so much was missing between us. In just a little over a month, Eric had shown me so many things that I had missed in my relationship with Bill. Maybe I was confusing gratitude with love, I don't know. But I knew it would sound just as out of place to thank Eric as it would to tell him I loved him. So, I just said it in my head.

I was very excited that Eric had invited me to a screening of his film, Love is Hard, on Sunday afternoon. I got up early enough to make us breakfast and then Eric suggested we shower together. That was another first for me. I was standing with my back to Eric while he lathered my hair, relishing the sensations, when out of the blue I asked him a question that had been burning in the back of my mind, but I never dreamed in a thousand years I'd have the nerve to ask. "Eric?"

"Hmm?"

"Does it bother you that…um…my…uh…girl parts are messy?"

Instead of an answer, I got a hand wrapped around my body, an exploring finger in said girl parts and an erection pressed into my butt.

He mumbled into my shoulder, "Oh my god, they certainly are." The suds in my hair were abandoned as Eric shifted his attention to my growing wetness. He blatantly humped my butt, and his breathing got louder in my ear.

I braced myself against the tile wall in front of me and closed my eyes, relishing the feel of his very inquisitive fingers. His other hand pushed my legs apart a little from the back and I felt him bend at the knees until the tip of him was requesting entry. I arched my back, offering him an easier angle as his hands both grasped my hips roughly and he thrust in with a grunt and a, "Fuck."

I pushed back against the wall with my hands, wanting to get as close to him as I could, focusing all of my attention on his filling me up. He shifted his stance and brought that talented finger back in front of me to attend to my happy clit. I pressed my face into my shoulder and started to moan and pant with every thrust. Eric mumbled quietly, "So fucking good," before I felt him gently biting into my shoulder blade, licking the water off with his tongue.

I felt myself getting close and recognized Eric's ragged breathing, knowing he was well on his way as well. He pressed his lips close to my ear to ask in a shaky whisper, "Say it again." I couldn't for the life of me remember my own name, much less what I had last said. I just moaned softly in response, unable to think clearly. "Please." It was just a breathy whisper. "God, please say it."

The fog in my brain cleared for an instant and I thought I knew what he might want. "Messy."

I felt the pulsing between my legs as he grunted his orgasm loudly, roughly pushing into me and holding my hip in place. His finger stopped as he gritted his teeth against my neck. I reached down and jiggled his hand a little to remind him that I wasn't quite through. It only took a few more quick little strokes and then I was on my way as well. As I felt my contractions kick in, Eric gave additional tiny grunts, his lips pressed tightly into the side of my neck.

Well, I guess I got my answer. No, it did not seem to bother him.

I loved Love is Hard. Eric was really outstanding in it. I had been asked to work on it, but wasn't available at the time. Listening to Eric talk to the room full of actors about his approach to the role and how he achieved certain scenes showed me just how much he really loved his work. We had never gone into too much depth about the details of what he did and how he did it, and I found it all to be just fascinating.

It always felt a little weird to watch Eric in movies since I'd started to work with him—just because I knew him and yes, because I'd always had a fairly severe crush on him. But now that I was certifiably emotionally involved with him, it was downright painful to watch him in the love scenes. Selah Pumphrey was beautiful and had a really exquisite body. She looked like a ballerina with those perfect perky little breasts that look good in strappy camisoles and dresses—the kind that I can't wear because going braless for me isn't an option. She and Eric had what they call chemistry on screen, whatever that is. Seeing them kiss, I believed that he loved her. I kept telling myself that he hadn't washed her hair that morning or raved about her waffles and that helped, but only a little.

When we got back to my apartment, I clung to Eric a little tighter than usual when he said goodbye. We were heading into our final two weeks of filming and I felt like my carriage was going to turn into a pumpkin at the end of those two weeks. I didn't want to seem clingy and wondered if Eric sensed my panic. Maybe watching him with Selah Pumphrey had made me a little more insecure, or maybe I just sensed that the end was near because the movie was almost finished.

Our call time on Monday was noon because we would shoot nights the rest of the week. We had some big, difficult scenes ahead—over a hundred extras, some very complicated stunts, and nights—nights were always hard.

Eric came into my trailer grinning as he sat in my chair. "What?"

"Apparently you and I are all over the internet. Well, I should say I'm all over it with my new mystery woman. We're outed. Is that okay?"

"It's fine with me. My name's not involved."

"It will be. It's just a matter of time."

"Are you okay with it?"

He kissed me softly on the lips. "Of course, lover."

Sophie-Anne interrupted us and sat on the bed talking with Eric while I worked on him. There was a shot with his stunt double that they had decided to get first, so he didn't have to be ready right away. I continued my work, knowing it would have to be done at some point anyway, and I knew that things could always change on a dime and it was better to be prepared than not. As I was powdering Eric's face, Sophie-Anne stood to leave and told Eric she'd see him on set. Before she reached the door, she turned back. "Oh, and you too, mystery woman." I just smiled nervously and gave her a little wave. Was it my imagination or was she a little jealous?

"I guess we're busted, huh?" I hoped Eric was really okay with this.

He got kind of serious and I started to worry. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course." I couldn't imagine much that I'd say no to.

"Since we're not in a huge hurry all of a sudden, would you indulge me for just a little bit. It's a fantasy I've had since we met, but of course, I was never in a position before to ask that you make it come true."

That certainly piqued my interest. "What is it?"

"Before you do my neck, would you…well…my fantasy was that I always imagined your tongue licking down my neck in place of the sponge. Would you feel silly…"

I turned around and set the foundation and sponge on the towel on my table. "Your wish is my command." We exchanged a smirk.

I started by just lightly kissing his neck as he let his head fall back and closed his eyes. I opened the collar to his shirt a little more and began to drag my tongue in the line that I would normally take my sponge. Then I would move over an inch further and lick again, slowly and methodically. Eric softly moaned and gripped the arms of the chair. He whispered quietly, "Do you think this is weird?" I was almost finished—just one more strip of skin beneath his ear.

"Nope."

"Do you think it's kinky?"

I unbuttoned the top button of his jeans and unzipped as I said, "No, but this is." His head dropped forward and our eyes locked as I licked my lips, reaching in and extricating the erection that had waited patiently for god only knows how many makeup sessions. I bent down to him and whispered, "Listen for the door," right before I put him in my mouth.

I couldn't really get to all of him because he was seated and still clothed, but the parts I could get to got lots of detailed attention. I could hear Eric breathing heavily and suspected that his eyes were closed. I knew that he wasn't really paying attention to the door, but the thought that we might get caught just made it all the more exciting. With every dip of my head, I practiced taking him in a little further until I felt him hit the back of my throat. I concentrated hard, trying to suppress my gag reflex. I got two "oh god"s from Eric before he said he was going to come. This time, I pushed all the way down and felt him shoot into the back of my throat. As I swallowed, it seemed to intensify Eric's response, making me feel like I'd just crossed a finish line, winning a gold medal.

When I sensed he was all through, I tried to wipe my mouth as delicately as possible with the back of my hand before raising my head to look at him. He had a crooked smile on his face and sleepy eyes, and just said, "Wow."

I smiled proudly. "I didn't drown."

As I heard the door, I moved the lap towel to cover Eric's crotch, turned to retrieve my foundation and sponge and was beginning to make up his neck as Andre came in to deliver Eric's sides and my walkie. "You know you've got some time, Eric, so just relax in your trailer when Sookie's finished with you."

"Okay." He couldn't seem to stop smiling.

After Andre left, I got a tiny careful kiss (so as to not smudge the makeup) before I continued getting Eric ready, feeling much more satisfied with my work than usual.


	20. Chapter 20

Monday morning started with some surprises. First, my driver told me that Sookie and I were on the internet all weekend, even though no one seemed to know who Sookie was. I wondered but didn't ask if the crew had any suspicions about us before we were reported to the public. I got a text from Pam: "Nice work, Romeo. Looks like she's a keeper." I just wrote back, "Yep."

I broke the news to Sookie as I settled into my chair. Once we were alone and had a little time to ourselves, I got brave and asked if she'd lick my neck like I'd fantasized about a thousand times. Just as I'd hoped, she did it and did it exactly as I'd imagined. Just when I thought she couldn't be any more perfect, she opened my pants and blew me like a pro. This was the same girl that a little over a week before had never performed oral sex, and now she gave the best head of my life. Was I lucky or what? Every day, everything about this relationship just got better and better.

For the rest of my life, every time someone utters the word messy, my dick will sit up and beg like a Pavlovian dog. Jesus. I couldn't get enough of what Sookie had so adorably referred to as her "girl parts." What an angel. And she was my angel.

Once I was made up (and sexually sated, thank you), I went to my trailer to relax. Even though it wasn't in Sookie's job description, she went out to set to help the other hair and makeup people with the extras. No one objected as long as she was still available for me if I needed her, and we all knew that I wouldn't need her for awhile.

I took my shirt off and got down on the floor beside the bed to do some push-ups when there was a knock at the door. I didn't stop when Sophie-Anne came in and sat on the bed.

She started the conversation. "So, you and Sookie, huh?" I didn't say anything, just kept doing push-ups. "Well, the publicity is good for the film. Thanks for that. And I'm glad to see you're having some fun, but a makeup artist? Really, Eric? It's fine as long as she doesn't forget what she's doing here and what her place is. I'd hate to have to let her go just because you like her tits." I continued my push-ups, waiting until I thought she was finished, but she wasn't. "I didn't realize how badly you needed to get laid. Why don't you come over Saturday night. I'll invite a group that's a little more appropriate for someone of your status. Are you free?"

I stood and took a deep breath, feeling the sweat trickle down my back and the sides of my face. I knew not to wipe them away because of the makeup. I sat down on the bed, facing Sophie-Anne.

"I never realized what a snob you are." She smiled coyly, as if I were flirting with her. "I'm gonna pass on your offer. I'm seeing someone." I stopped to gather my thoughts. It would be so much easier to just blast her, but this town is about diplomacy. There was a lot more at stake here than my emotions and Sookie's employment. "It's your film, Sophie-Anne. You can do whatever you like. It would be a shame to drag the lawyers into this. I seriously doubt if mine are quite as expensive as the studio's so I might lose, but still, it would be a mess. And obviously, bad for the film."

"You'd sue the studio for firing her?"

"For firing us. Contractually, we're a package. My stand-in and stunt double are in there too. They might have lawyers as well—don't know."

She sat and assessed me with no expression. She was tough and cool. You don't become a director of her status by accident.

"There's no reason for things to get out of hand, Eric." She reached up and pushed a stray hair back off of my forehead—a possessive and intimate gesture. "Where you put your dick is really none of my business."

"You're the boss, Sophie-Anne."

She stood and smiled a curt smile before walking out of the trailer.

Most of the week was spent shooting a scene on New York Street in which my character leapt from the rooftop of one car to another and then landed on the sidewalk and had a fight with a very bad vampire, who had himself just landed from jumping off of a building. It was very complicated and tedious. I spent a lot of time in the harness suspended in air while a hundred extras waited patiently below. There was very little dialog, which was a pleasant change, but the physical demands were great and the pressure was worse than usual. If we didn't get everything Sophie-Anne needed, re-shoots would be expensive with all the extras and special equipment.

I was starting to look forward to the end of the film. We had one last full week of exteriors and then we'd be essentially done with principal filming. I usually went to Two Bunch Palms right after a shoot to rejuvenate. A lot of people did. It was a spa in Desert Hot Springs, just outside of Palm Springs, where the rich and overworked relaxed and recovered in mud baths and massages and natural hot springs. I envisioned Sookie and me naked and happy in our cozy room between spa treatments and lazy meals, and couldn't wait.

I was doing pretty well, considering that we were shooting nights and at the end of the film. My body kept protesting, but hadn't failed me yet. That is until I woke up Friday afternoon with a sore throat. Fuck.

It was not at all uncommon for people to get sick during a shoot. It was an unspoken rule that if you felt sick, you just pushed yourself and worked anyway. There was not a cast or crew member that was expendable, and so we just knew to show up no matter how bad we felt. So, we were all frequently exposed to germs from sick people all around us. Add that to the fact that our immune systems were compromised from a serious sleep deficit, especially towards the end of the film, and it was fairly likely that we'd get sick.

I didn't mention anything to anyone and hoped I could just make it through the night. I tried drinking hot tea for my throat, but didn't want to drink too much. Bathroom breaks were to be avoided, especially with so many additional people standing around, listening to "Eric's ten-one" on the walkies. Nothing like having everybody know when you have to pee and having them all waiting for you to finish.

I finally pulled Sam aside and told him that I'd be grateful if I could get out of there a little early. He efficiently switched a couple of scenes so I could be wrapped before the martini shot. I fell into the car at about 4:30, feeling like shit and looking forward to climbing into bed.

I didn't wake up until late Saturday afternoon. My sheets were drenched and my throat was on fire. I searched the medicine cabinet for something to take, but couldn't find a thing. I debated for a minute about calling Sookie and asking her to bring me something, but really didn't want her to a.) catch what I had and b.) see me like that. Nobody looks good sick, and I was vain enough to want her to see me only at my best.

I picked up the phone and called Pam. Within an hour, my medicine cabinet was stocked with every cold and flu medicine known to man and I had soups and juices in my refrigerator and a bowl of hot chicken soup in my hands. We chatted briefly about New York and I asked her to set up Two Bunch Palms for me the week after we wrapped and add Sookie to my travel plans to New York. I also asked her to book a trip to Kauai when we got back from New York. Those kinds of personal favors were not in her job description as my manager, but she was my friend first and foremost and never said no.

After Pam left, I fell back asleep, planning to call Sookie when I woke up to tell her about our spa plans at Two Bunch Palms. Unfortunately, I didn't wake until a little before noon the next day. I was pretty sure I had a fever and really didn't want her to come and see me, so I just drank my juice and soup and popped my pills and tried to sleep as much as I could before that 4 a.m. wake up on Monday morning.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Just a reminder for everyone to check out the teasers every Monday for all your favorite SVM stories. ****Subscribe to the thread here (remove spaces): http: // forum . fanfiction . net/ topic/ 55534/19191439/1/**

**Also, don't forget that the Naughty or Nice contest has extended its entry deadline to January 17. (My profile has the link.)**

**And, I'm on Twitter now, so please feel free to follow me. I'm Sukififtynine there. (Can you believe Suki59 was taken? Shocking.)**

We had night shoots all week. I'd always hated night shoots. No matter how much you try and sleep during the day, you just never feel normal. I knew we only had another week of shooting though after the week of nights, so I could see the light at the end of the tunnel. As much as I had loved working on this particular film for obvious reasons, I was still looking forward to a break. Eric was in so many scenes and our schedule was extremely demanding; I was feeling it in my body. In an ideal world, I'd have a week or two between films to regroup and catch up on my sleep, my friends, my life. But that never seemed to happen. Sometimes I'd go months waiting for work and collect unemployment while I drained my savings account, waiting for the phone to ring. And sometimes there was no break at all and I'd start a new film already exhausted from the previous one. It seemed to always be feast or famine.

Before the vampire film, I had a break of several months, which made me a little nervous. I was watching the trades for upcoming projects and submitting resumes before I got the call to work on Eric's film. It was fairly unusual for someone in my field to do both hair and makeup at the same time. We generally did more of one than the other. I considered myself a makeup artist who also did hair. I could cut hair and style it, but if wigs or hairpieces or extensions were required, another hair person would need to become involved. I was lucky in that I had kind of fallen into a niche and been singled out as a hair and makeup artist for the leading man. Anything that made a person stand out in a sea of talented people was a big help.

So it was both good and bad when I got the call to work on a film with John Quinn again. I held my breath when I asked when it started—the Monday after we wrapped. Wow. At least I'd have the weekend to recover, but I wasn't too happy about the schedule. I kept it to myself, of course, and signed the deal memo when it was messengered to me the following morning. I would have signed anything quite frankly, just to get back to bed.

I knew that once my romance with Eric ended, then my employment on his films would also be a thing of the past. I was lucky that Quinn's film wanted me and hoped to cultivate more connections as well. I knew that Sam and I had a good rapport and I intended to stay in touch with him and ask for work on his next film

Friday night, Eric and I were wrapped at 4:30 in the morning and I had never been more grateful. I looked for Eric before I went to my car to say good night, but I didn't see him. He hadn't said anything all week about our plan for the weekend. It seemed to be my turn to go to his house, but I didn't want to assume. When I woke on Saturday afternoon and hadn't heard anything, I started to worry. I typed in a few messages inquiring as casually as I could, but never had the nerve to hit send. I busied myself with sorting through mail, catching up on bills and email. I finally ate dinner alone and fell asleep watching a movie on TV that I'd seen several times.

On Sunday, the depression crept in. This was how it had started with Bill. He was neglectful, busy, incommunicative, but apparently had plenty of time for Lorena. I knew what was coming, although, admittedly I was hoping for at least one more blissful weekend with Eric. I was determined not to feel sorry for myself, but to be tough about it. Eric had been a great boyfriend, even though it was short-term. I was grateful that we'd had our little romance and would never forget him. I tried not to cry, and maybe if I hadn't been so completely exhausted, I could have been stronger, but by Sunday night, I was sadder than I'd been in a very long time, and yes, I cried myself to sleep.

I was waiting for Eric in the trailer Monday morning at 6 a.m. practicing my brightest smile when he came into the trailer. He looked awful and I wondered if I did too. Before we opened our mouths to speak, Sophie-Anne stormed in behind him, a look of concern on her face. Eric smiled at me and turned to Sophie-Anne before speaking. "Morning." He sounded like a frog.

"Fuck," was all that came out of Sophie-Anne's mouth. I slipped past them both and stepped out of the trailer. Andre was walking towards me with Eric's sides and my walkie, and his smile faded immediately when I said, "Eric's sick."

He just held my walkie to his mouth and said, "Sam, go to two."

Within minutes, Sam and the line producer had joined Eric and Sophie-Anne in my trailer. I waited in the front room while they had a meeting in the bedroom. I let the medic in and sent him back as well.

They juggled the shooting schedule around as best they could. Since we only had the backlot for another week, there wasn't much wiggle room. Everything Eric shot today would have to be looped at the very least, and possibly re-shot. We could only hope that his voice would recover by Tuesday, or we'd be scrambling again.

I stepped out to get Eric a cup of hot tea and the medic passed me on my way back, handing me a bag of throat lozenges. Eric was in his chair in the trailer when I got back. Sam told me which scene was up first and that Andre would bring us a new shot list for the day momentarily. Then Eric and I were left alone.

"How do you feel?"

"Like shit." I handed him his tea. "Thanks."

I could see that he hadn't shaved all weekend. "Were you sick this weekend?"

"Yeah."

"You should have called. I could have brought you some soup or something."

"No need. Pam brought me a drug store and lots of soup."

"Oh." The beautiful manager.

I started to go to work and we were silent for awhile before my curiosity got the best of me. I hated myself before I spoke, but couldn't stop the words from coming out. "So…um…did you and Pam ever date? She's awfully pretty."

"Yeah, we did, but that's ancient history." I think that Bill used those same words when he spoke about Lorena.

"Just curious." I tried to smile while I powdered his face.

That week seemed like the longest week of my life. Eric was so sick and his voice never really recovered all week. I knew that Sophie-Anne was a wreck, worrying about how to fix the scenes we shot. I was always by Eric's side. Before every take, I held a tissue out for him to spit his throat lozenge into. And as soon as I heard cut, I was there with the q-tips. I waited patiently while Eric stuck them up his nose, trying discreetly to absorb the snot before it ran out, ruining his makeup. Early in the week, we tried letting him blow his nose and then having me fix the makeup afterwards, but that proved to be too time-consuming and his nose was getting so red and raw, it was hard to cover. We resorted to the q-tips and eventually, he wasn't even embarrassed about it anymore. We just did what we had to do to get through the week. They cut all of his extreme close-ups because I couldn't hide the skin damage around his nose and his tongue was always discolored from the lozenges. When the little trams full of waving tourists drove by, I'd block their view while Eric scrunched down to tend to his poor nose. That was not the image of Eric Northman they should go home with.

I was so focused on getting a sick Eric through the week that I didn't really have the time to dwell on my own personal misery. Being around Eric was tough—even a sick, snotty-nosed Eric. I still loved him and knew I'd have to say good bye at the end of the week, and if I thought about it too much, I knew I'd start crying, so I tried not to think about it.

I didn't say anything to anybody, but Friday night, my throat was starting to feel scratchy and I was starting to steal some of Eric's throat lozenges. At dawn, Sam called wrap and we all cheered and hugged each other when we said good bye, but then quickly dispersed to go home. I packed my kit and dragged everything to my car. I looked around for Eric, but I would imagine he was long gone while I was packing up.

I fell into bed and didn't wake up until late Saturday afternoon. My doorbell was buzzing. I couldn't imagine who on earth could be at my door, but I pulled my robe on and made my way to the front door to buzz them up. I felt really awful and grabbed a lozenge from my purse on the table by the door before opening it to a smiling Eric. I was both shocked to see him and embarrassed at how I must have looked. He scooped me up into his arms and hugged me. I turned my face away, wishing I could hide my morning breath.

He came in and sat on the sofa. He was wearing dress pants and a sports jacket and I wondered where he was going. Maybe this was the break-up and then he had plans to go out afterwards. I offered him something to drink and he said he wanted some water, so I got a glass from the kitchen and sat in the chair opposite him. I started it off. "So, I guess we need to talk about things."

"Okay. What things."

"I don't know. Do you want to go first?"

"Okay. I guess we should start with Tuesday."

"Tuesday?" I did not expect this to start with Tuesday. I tried to clear my foggy brain and think what I was doing Tuesday. "I'll be working. What happens Tuesday?"

His face fell and he seemed shocked. Had I not told him I was starting another film? I couldn't remember. But surely he realized that I would be working again as soon as I could. "Working on what?"

"A film with Quinn. Some sci-fi thing."

"John Quinn?"

"Yeah." What other Quinn could it possibly be?

"Fuck, since when?"

"I don't know, last week? The week before?"

"And when were you planning on telling me?"

"I thought I had."

"No, you didn't." He seemed pissed. That's okay, maybe it would make it easier for him to do the deed.

"Oh, sorry. Look, it doesn't matter, Eric. I'm starting a new film. You'll be moving on. It's been really wonderful and I don't want to make this any harder than it has to be."

His face lost all expression. "Go on."

"That's it. There's nothing more. I'm really grateful for the time we had and I'll never forget it." I wanted to say more but knew I was very close to crying.

"I see. Well, fuck…aren't you…pragmatic." I didn't feel pragmatic. I felt heartbroken.

I waited because I didn't know what else to say and knew if I went on, then the tears would start.

Eric stood and took a deep breath. "Okay then. I guess this is good bye." I couldn't seem to stand up and just watched him walk to the door. He opened it, removed something from his inside jacket pocket and tossed it into the trash can under the table by the door on his way out without another word or a look back.

Once I heard the downstairs door close, I opened the flood gates and the tears started to flow. This was the moment I had been dreading and as much as I thought I had braced myself for it, it still hurt more than I thought I could bear. I went into the bathroom to pee and found the flu medications, checking expiration dates before taking something. I caught sight of myself in the mirror and hardly recognized the woman crying back at me. What a wreck. Then I went back to bed and cried myself back to sleep, having just lost the best thing that had ever happened to me.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I'm proud to announce that I am officially for sale to the highest bidder in the Support Stacie Auction! (Oh, come on, you all knew I could be bought.) ****http://www**** . supportstacie . com/phpBB3/viewtopic . php?f=16&t=230 (remove spaces)**

**Please help me promote this worthy cause to help a fellow fanfic writer who is battling cancer without insurance. Spread the word and bid if you can (January 15-18). If you win, your wish will be my command (but don't get crazy—you can't expect me to make Bill sexy).**

The last week of filming was a foggy, hazy nightmare for me. I'm sure I had a fever for at least the first day or so. The medic magically appeared every four hours with an array of pills. Poor Sookie had to try and come up with creative ways of keeping my constant stream of snot from interfering with the shot. My voice was a disaster, but nothing could be done about that. I knew I'd have to loop every single shot we did. There was just no getting around it. I just hoped we wouldn't have to re-shoot everything.

Maybe if I'd felt better, I would have been more embarrassed that Sookie had to see me in such a state, but I was kind of beyond caring. I was just so grateful to her for being there for me. She always had a cup of tea and a throat lozenge ready for me, and of course, the dreaded q-tips.

When we wrapped at dawn Saturday morning, everyone said their good byes, and I went home so glad for the week to end. I knew that Sookie and I had a couple of days to relax at Two Bunch Palms starting on Tuesday, and then Friday, we'd leave for New York.

I hadn't made us a dinner reservation for Saturday night. My focus had been on just surviving the week. So, when I woke on Saturday afternoon, I called Spago and inquired whether they may have had a cancellation. The hostess and I both knew that they'd seat me, but I still pretended to be surprised and grateful when something "opened up." I felt remarkably well, considering the week I'd had, but now that it was over, I had so much to look forward to, and that gave me a shot of energy. I decided that tonight would be a good night to give Sookie the rest of her opal jewelry. We could celebrate the end of the film and the beginning of the rest of our lives.

I got dressed and drove to Sookie's and didn't even realize that I hadn't asked her out first until she answered the door in her bathrobe. Oops. Well, I figured I was her boyfriend and showing up unannounced was probably okay at that point. We were still early for dinner, so I'd just wait while she got dressed.

Of course I noticed that she didn't kiss me when she opened the door, but hoped she just wanted to avoid my germs, although after taking care of me all week at work, she had certainly already been exposed. But when she sat across from me instead of beside me on the sofa, I knew that something was off. She seemed to want to say something and of course, I wanted to know what was on her mind. She started off saying she wanted to talk about things. I assumed she wanted to go over our schedule for the week. We were driving to Desert Hot Springs on Tuesday. I hadn't told her about leaving for New York on Friday yet, so figured this would be a good time to go over that as well. I wondered whether I should wait to talk about Hawaii. Yes, I had taken over her schedule in my usual fashion, but would she be okay with it? Should I ease her into my particular style of control? But everybody likes Hawaii, right? How could she possibly object to Hawaii?

Before I could even start on the spa trip, Sookie announced that she was starting a new film—a film with that asshole, Quinn. I felt my temper flare at the thought of her touching that pig every day, and I was also pissed that she hadn't even told me about the new film. She knew we had plans to go to the desert. And now this would fuck up the New York trip as well, and probably Hawaii. Fuck. I didn't want her working for anybody else. I wanted her time to be all mine. I was wondering just how I could delicately explain my feelings to her when she started the "well, it's been real" speech. I just sat and listened to her in shock and disbelief. Sookie was breaking up with me. No one had broken up with me since junior high school.

Suddenly, I could see how it made sense. Sookie was always so practical. Condoms in her kit, spare toothbrush for the new guy, fresh blueberries in the fridge, an endless supply of q-tips, a horny movie-star boyfriend for every film. I guess Quinn was next on the list. I wondered what color his toothbrush would be.

I was pissed and felt used. She never gave a shit about me. I made getting through the film fun for her. I helped her get over her shithead fiancé—taught her how to give head, how to ask for what she wanted in bed. I was a set fling. Me. Eric Northman. Fuck. I never saw it coming.

On my way out the door, I took the box of jewelry out of my pocket and tossed it in the trash can by the door. I wanted to turn around and say fuck you, but knew it was a childish response and so I kept my mouth shut and my eyes forward.

I called Spago and cancelled my reservation and then just drove home. Suddenly, I didn't feel like celebrating anymore. I changed into some sweats, opened a can of soup and then took a blanket out to sit on the beach and watch the moon. I don't know that I had ever sat out there at night, but it really was awfully serene and beautiful. It calmed my anger, which may not have been such a good thing, because beneath the anger, all that was left was pain. I was so completely unprepared for this kind of heartache.

I was planning a life with Sookie—thinking about real estate and hypothetical children. Jesus, I fell hard and fast, always assuming I'd get what I wanted. I couldn't remember how many years it had been since I hadn't gotten what I wanted. I felt like an impetuous child. I wanted to throw a temper tantrum, scream at somebody, but instead I did something else completely unexpected. I cried. I looked around to make certain that no one else was on the beach and then I just let it out and cried like a little boy. I was tired and sick and disappointed and the one person that I knew could make me feel better was the one who had hurt me the worst. I had grown accustomed to having Sookie with me. I'd seen her almost every single day for the past months and she had become my security blanket. I trusted her; I felt like we were a team. I'd felt so completely confident that she wanted me as much as I wanted her. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that she felt so differently. I really thought she was falling for me, but she was just building her dating resume, having a fling with the star of her movie, moving on past her failed engagement. She had built her ego up and then torn mine down. And for me, it was a pretty far fall.

I slept off and on all day Sunday, wondering if I'd ever feel normal again. My body had taken a beating and then I was emotionally exhausted on top of that. Monday, I was able to get it together enough to drive into town to see Pam. We went over my itinerary for New York and L.A. to promote Love is Hard. She assumed that Sookie was going with me—she'd made all the arrangements herself. I didn't say anything. I really wasn't up for her comments. She'd probably give me shit for trying to take over Sookie's life and getting what I deserved. I knew she'd probably be right, which was why I really didn't want to hear it.

Tuesday afternoon, I drove to Desert Hot Springs and checked into the Al Capone bungalow at Two Bunch Palms. He'd presumably stayed there at some point, but now it was just a beautiful little getaway. I cancelled all of Sookie's appointments at check-in and changed into my trunks to lounge by the pool with a book. There was no TV in the room, no computer. Even cell phones were frowned on. This was a place where the overworked and overpaid could escape and recharge. I'd never needed it more.

Wednesday morning, I had a late breakfast in my bathrobe. All of the guests were adults and it was not at all uncommon for people to dine in their robes. No one spoke above a whisper in any of the common areas. I found my spot by the mineral pool filled with natural spring water and opened my book. Oddly, there were rabbits running around everywhere and I wondered if they ate the vegetables in the garden. The restaurant grew its own fruits and vegetables. I had a light lunch and waited by the pool until my appointment in the mud baths. After a good soak, I stretched out on a lounge chair beside the mud bath area so the mud could dry on my skin in the sun. I put a towel over my eyes and sort of dozed, relishing the feeling of being baked in the nude. I was almost asleep when I heard someone whisper my name. I peeked out from under the towel and saw Sophie-Anne swallowed in her oversized robe standing over me, blocking my sun. I reluctantly scooted my feet over so she could sit at the foot of the lounge chair. I was not terribly thrilled that she was so close to me since I was wearing nothing but a thin (and unfortunately uneven) layer of mud. She asked about my health and asked if I'd brought Sookie. I just said she was already on another film and couldn't make it. I changed the subject and we made small talk until it was time for her to be immersed in the mud as well. She had kind of killed my buzz, so I got up to rinse off at the outdoor shower as soon as she left.

I ate dinner fairly late, and happily, didn't run into Sophie-Anne, but I did spot the director of photography for the film and he brought his wife over to say hello before I left. Back in Al Capone's hideaway, I lit a fire and read some and just stared into the fire some. I tried to push the image of Sookie by the fire out of my head. I had so wanted to spoil her here, make her feel pampered, share the pleasure of completely relaxing after such a hard shoot. I pictured her on a sound stage somewhere, tired and overworked, powdering Quinn's stupid bald head. I wanted to take care of her, make her life easier, but apparently that's not what she wanted.

After breakfast on Thursday, I had a massage. I had cancelled Sookie's, but I was still in the little massage room designed for a couple, which didn't help matters. I tried to still my mind and not dwell on the empty table beside me as I felt the tension melting away from my body. As I packed my things up, I studied my face in the bathroom mirror. I looked about five years younger than I had two days before when I checked in. Amazing. I ate lunch before hitting the road, and took my time enjoying the two-hour drive back to L.A. I considered listening to some music, but instead opted for quiet solitude. I knew that once I landed in New York, I wouldn't get much time for myself, and it certainly wouldn't be very quiet.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Several of you have inquired about bidding at the Support Stacie Auction which makes me happier than an afternoon with the GP (of course I'm lying). Here's a link to the page with Frequently Asked Questions, including instructions on registering to bid. If you still get lost, P.M. me and we'll figure it out together. This is my first time and it's been awhile since I was a virgin, so you'll have to be gentle with me. ****http://www**** . supportstacie . com/phpBB3/viewtopic . php?f=16&t=159 (remove spaces)**

I slept all day Sunday and may have had a fever. I considered taking my temperature, but decided that it really didn't matter. I took the flu medication every four hours and drank as much juice and water as I could.

Monday morning, I checked in to the sound stage at Sony. I'd never worked with this crew and hoped that they all just thought I always sounded like that. I shared the trailer with the other hair and makeup people and knew no one, but they were friendly enough. Quinn always preferred to shave his own head and face, so I only had to do his makeup, and for this film, it was very basic. I tried to talk as little as possible, discreetly take my medication every four hours, and suck on a lozenge at all times for my throat.

On the second morning, I had to wait a minute while Quinn signed some headshots for the other hair and makeup people in the trailer. I wasn't sure that they had all asked for one, but figured it was none of my business. As he was packing his leftover photos away into his bag, he gestured for me to lean in. He lowered his voice and suggested that he sign a bunch of photos and then I could sell them on ebay and we'd split the money.

"Oh, um…I really don't have the time. Sorry."

I pictured myself a lonely old woman in a dumpy apartment over-run with cats, a cigarette dangling from my mouth, selling Quinn's headshots and Eric's snotty q-tips on ebay.

It was a tough week. I definitely had Eric's flu, and of course, cramps on top of that. Unlike for Eric, no one brought me tea or tried to rearrange the shooting schedule to accommodate me. I tried my best to hide my illness, knowing that people would be mad for exposing them, even though we all knew they'd do the same. Yes, I felt miserable and yes, I was feeling sorry for myself, but by Friday, I was feeling a little better. Quinn only worked a few hours on Friday, so I was home in bed by late afternoon. By Saturday morning, I was starting to feel (and sound) like a normal person again.

Saturday night was the wrap party for Eric's movie. I had changed my mind about a hundred times all week about going. A part of me just wanted to hide in my apartment all weekend and sleep, but another part missed Eric terribly and didn't want to miss a last chance of seeing him, even though I knew it would be painful. At the last minute, I decided to go. I wore the little black dress that I'd worn the night he found me at Chaya, but added a strand of pearls. I had removed my opal necklace the day we broke up and it was safely tucked into a drawer with my engagement ring.

The party was at the Gene Autry Museum in Griffith Park. It was kind of an odd venue for a wrap party, but it was interesting. We could meander a bit and study the exhibits of Western heritage as well as dance the night away on a temporary dance floor. I scanned the crowd immediately, but didn't see Eric. Sam asked me to dance and to my surprise, so did Andre. I was nervous, waiting and wondering how I'd feel when I saw Eric.

I was standing by the refreshment table when Sophie-Anne came up to say hello. She looked really pretty all made-up and in a dress. We exchanged pleasantries at first and then she got more inquisitive.

"How's the new film?" I looked at her blankly. I didn't remember telling her I was on another film. "Eric told me. We did a little detoxing together at Two Bunch Palms. This one pretty much kicked both our asses, but we've recovered somewhat thanks to a little well-placed R & R. You're a lucky girl, but I don't have to tell you that."

"Am I?"

"Well, yeah. The man is hung. Oh, stop looking at me like that. We're all adults here. You don't own him, after all."

"True."

She waved good-bye as she sashayed out to the dance floor to dance with whomever was already there. My heart was beating in my ears. Eric had taken Sophie-Anne to Two Bunch Palms? I never imagined them together, but clearly she had intimate knowledge of his parts and her description was certainly accurate. I watched her wiggling her flat little butt and pictured Eric's hands on it. I felt like I might vomit, but kept a smile on my face.

I shot a commercial once at Two Bunch Palms, but had never been as a guest. It cost a small fortune for just a weekend. I knew a lot of crew members who went after a shoot, but I never felt I could justify the expense for such a luxury. Of course someone of Eric's status would go. He probably went after every film. And probably took a different woman every time.

I was feeling extremely uncomfortable with this new news about Eric and Sophie-Anne, but was determined to stick it out and try to see him. No matter how much I knew it would hurt, I wanted just one more look at him. I watched the door until midnight before finally giving up and going home.

I was cleaning my apartment on Sunday when I picked up the trash can by the door to empty it. As soon as I felt the clunk of something rolling around, I remembered that Eric had thrown something in it on his way out of my life. I reached in and found a small cardboard box, taped shut. I sliced the tape with a fingernail and opened it to find the little opal ring and matching earrings and felt the sting of fresh tears. Apparently, Eric hadn't come by to break up with me at all. Why would he give me these and then dump me? I had it wrong and had clearly jumped the gun. I imagined him bringing this little box to me to surprise me and then leaving without it and thought—oh god, I hurt him. I had been bracing myself for the end, but it never occurred to me that I may have hurt his feelings and I felt even worse even though I didn't think it was possible to feel worse than I already did. I picked up my phone and stared at it for about ten minutes, trying to control the crying. I was at a complete loss as to what I wanted to say and knew I'd probably sound like a lunatic. I'm sorry, I jumped the gun? Apparently, you wanted a final weekend and I miscalculated when you'd dump me? I fished your present out of the trash—thanks so much? I miss you more than I can bear?

I put my necklace into the box with the other pieces and left them in the drawer with my diamond ring. I took care of my weekly chores and was in bed early, trying to get to sleep, when I suddenly had an idea that wouldn't stop nagging me. I got out of bed and retrieved the little box, removing the opal ring. Then I went to my jewelry box and found a little leather string that had a charm on it. I untied the string, removed the charm and slid the ring onto the string. It fell discreetly between my breasts and I felt confident that no one would ever know what it was. Somehow, it made me feel better knowing that it was close to my heart. Silly, I know, but I figured if it could help me get through the day or the week or the month without him, then it was worth something. And no one would have to know about it except for me.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I'm not sure if anyone else noticed, but yesterday marked the one and only time that one of my stories has accumulated a thousand reviews. Wow. I really am flabbergasted and can't thank you all enough. Cut to image of Suki accepting a giant bouquet of red roses, tiara precariously teetering on her overly-coiffed hair-do, crying through her huge smile (facilitated by vaseline on her front teeth), her hand visibly shaking as she waves to the adoring crowd, snaking down the runway while Bert Parks sings… "There she is…" (I know--that Bert Parks appearance really dates me.) Anyway, I seriously am moved and very grateful. And for being so generous and kind, here is your reward…**

I flew to New York on Friday and checked into the penthouse suite at the Royalton. I relaxed and enjoyed the city for most of Saturday until it was time to get dressed for the premiere. I walked down the hall to collect Selah when our limo arrived. She was in the second of apparently three penthouse suites. She looked stunning in a long beaded gown in different shades of blue. I looked like every other guy ever looked in a tux. We waved for the crowds and the cameras on the red carpet and sat through the film together once inside. I wished I'd had Sookie's hand to hold.

We were whisked to an after-party downtown, but didn't even stay for a drink. We posed for some more photos until Selah whispered that her feet were killing her and I figured we'd done enough. The car dropped us back at the hotel and she invited me into her suite for a drink

Selah's suite was a little smaller than mine, but just as nice in spite of the silly three-legged chairs and other impractical but beautifully designed art deco furnishings. She had the same giant gift basket that I did—from Regis and Kelly I think. I took the bottle of red wine out and started digging around for a corkscrew. As I was pouring the glasses, Selah backed up to me and asked if I'd unzip her. I complied and as the fabric of her dress fell around her waist, she turned back to me, making sure I got a good view of her breasts as she walked out of the room. "I'll be right back."

Selah had spectacular breasts. They were the perfect size and shape to fit into a champagne glass with soft brown nipples. My dick certainly liked them. I swallowed the merlot in a few big gulps and refilled my glass. This could work out just fine. Selah was obviously interested. (She had been involved with another actor when we filmed together.) Being seen canoodling in public here could only be good for the film. I was certainly single and sleeping with Selah would bump Sookie from that spot of being the last woman I'd slept with, which couldn't hurt. I needed to move on. I needed to stop thinking about Sookie.

I set the glass back down on the counter and turned and left the suite. As I was getting ready for bed, I had a text: "Where'd you go?"

I typed back, "Early interview. Good night." I had no interviews on Sunday, but was looking forward to just enjoying the city on my own. I climbed into bed and thought about Sookie even though I knew I shouldn't.

Monday was The Today Show. Tuesday, The Early Show and Letterman. Wednesday, Good Morning America and Regis and Kelly. Thursday, The View. I never saw Selah again. We had different schedules so we could divide and conquer. If I was on a show Monday and she was on Tuesday, that put the film on two days instead of one. I also did a ton of radio, but none of it was live because I was tied up in the mornings.

I flew back to L.A. on Friday. I had an interview at E! on Saturday, Ellen on Monday, Jay Leno on Tuesday, Conan O'Brien on Wednesday, and then I needed to decide what to do about Hawaii. I could certainly use a vacation, but remembered how depressed I was at Two Bunch Palms staring into the fire, missing Sookie.

I was sitting on the plane on my way back to L.A. when I realized that I had gone from being mad at Sookie to just missing her desperately. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt like I missed someone. I always got the someone I wanted, but I had obviously handled this someone very badly or she wouldn't have wanted to get away from me. I tried to think of what I'd do differently in my next relationship so I could avoid this kind of pain and regret. And then I indulged myself in a little fantasy of what I'd do differently if Sookie would give me another chance. Maybe I should have told her that I wanted a life with her, or at least that I was thinking ahead about it. Maybe I should have told her that I'm a possessive and controlling caveman but that I loved her. Maybe I should have told her that if she ever left me, she would break me in a way I'd never imagined.

Saturday morning, I opted to drive myself to my interview at E! on Wilshire. It was right across from the SAG building. E! taped the interview and set it up so I could get questions from people online and interact with them while I talked about the film. When we finished, I stayed for the lunch brought in for the crew before taking off.

I knew what I was doing and knew it was wrong, but I did it anyway. I parked in front of Sookie's building and looked up to her window. If she had worked all week, chances are she was up there asleep right at that very moment. I got out of my car, not really sure what was next. As I started towards the door, I was distracted by two people emerging from a downstairs apartment. Geek-boy and a skinny-ass brunette appeared. I got a little flustered, getting caught stalking his former fiancé, so I turned and started to walk away from the building. He and I exchanged a nod in acknowledgement, but without a smile. Enjoy your gonorrhea, you two.

I walked to Newsroom and ordered two smoothies before heading back with at least the beginning of a plan. When she opened the door, I smiled and asked if she wanted the Raspberry Rush or the Fireball and held both cups out for her. She looked completely beautiful in a tank top and yoga pants with a little leather string around her neck that pointed down between the most perfect breasts on the planet. Her hair was a mess and she looked like she'd been asleep. "Raspberry Rush." I handed her the cup and she shook it and gave me a warning look. It was obviously already half gone, being my favorite as well.

We sat on the sofa, but not too close and I started out by casually asking how the film was going. "Actually, I got fired yesterday." I immediately started thinking of who I should call to chew out and get her her job back, but kept it to myself.

"What happened?"

"Well, I guess technically, even though I did get fired, it really had nothing to do with me. They fired Quinn for artistic differences." She made little air quotes. "I was just the fallout."

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

She nodded, then reached out to the coffee table and switched the cups, so I'd get back the smoothie she knew I wanted.

I touched my finger to the leather string around Sookie's neck. She pulled it off, revealing the little opal ring that had been secretly nestled safely in her cleavage. She set it on the coffee table and went to her bedroom. When she returned, she set the little box on the table and opened it. Of course, I recognized the box and saw that it now held her opal necklace and earrings. She began to work on the leather knot until I stopped her.

She turned her face to me as I set the leather string and ring back on the table and asked her, "What are you doing?"

"Giving these back to you." She reached for the leather string again.

"Wait. Just wait." She stopped but didn't look me in the eye. "Why are you wearing the ring around your neck?"

I watched her bottom lip quiver very slightly and a tear spilled over her lower lashes. She wiped it away quickly as she whispered, "I missed you."

"Okay." Maybe we were getting somewhere here. "So, you've been sad?"

She nodded, wiping away more tears. When she composed herself a little, she went on. "I knew it would be hard, but it's been…well…harder than I thought."

"You knew what would be hard?"

"Moving on after the movie—after you broke up with me. It was just so…"

I interrupted her. "Sookie, you broke up with me."

She finally looked into my eyes, a little surprised. "Well, yeah. But I knew what was coming."

"You did? You knew what was coming? Well, I guess you did know we'd be going to Two Bunch Palms, but I hadn't even told you yet about getting your tickets to New York and Hawaii. You just assumed we would break up after the movie? Fuck, Sookie."

"But you went to Two Bunch Palms with Sophie-Anne."

"No, honey. I went by myself. She just happened to be there. So were the D.P. and his wife. A lot of people go there after filming."

"Yeah, I shot there once, but I've never been as a guest." She thought for a beat before continuing. "You never said anything about going there."

"Of course I did. I planned for us to go right after we wrapped. That's why I was so pissed that you started another film."

"Eric, I have to work."

"So, work with me."

"That's not often enough to live on."

"What are you talking about? Charge whatever you need. Sweetie, you're in my contract. Just say what you want to earn and it's yours. People don't say no to me." Then I laughed a little. "Well, except you." She seemed to be studying my face for a minute. "I didn't tell you about Two Bunch Palms?" She shook her head. "God, I'm sorry. I could have sworn I did."

"Well, it doesn't matter. I took the film—I needed the work, so I couldn't have gone to Two Bunch Palms or to New York anyway. Or Hawaii, for that matter." She looked down at her lap, her face still so sad. "When did you go to Hawaii?"

"Our tickets are for Thursday."

Sookie chewed on her bottom lip a little while I waited for what seemed an eternity. Finally, she spoke, her voice tiny. "Which island?"

Her eyes met mine with a tentative look. I couldn't suppress the beginning of my smile. "Kauai."

She looked back down. "I've always wanted to go to Hawaii."

"It's really beautiful. Very romantic." I reached for the leather string and began to work on untying the knot. As I got it open, I pulled the ring off. "You were right about one thing."

"What's that?"

"Rings do have meaning." I took her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. "You're not just some set romance for me, Sookie. I love you. I might have fucked that all up somehow, making you think it would be over. I should have told you about New York and Hawaii, and about Two Bunch Palms, even though I thought I had. I didn't want to scare you away. I'm a controlling, spoiled idiot. And I'm sure this isn't the last time I'll fuck up. But, next time, please don't run away from me when I do."

I saw a tear fall as she was on her way to burying her face in my neck. Her arms wrapped tightly around me and I squeezed her hard, never wanting to let go again.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Okay bidders, get your paddles ready (no, not that kind of paddle). I hope you're all registered and ready to buy me…um…I mean buy one of my stories. You know, if you want, you can even make me write about this particular pair. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge. If you haven't done so already, here's where you go to register: ****http://www**** . supportstacie . com/phpBB3/ucp . php?mode=register (remove dots between spaces). Let's show those Twilight sparklers what it means to really love a vampire.**

The second week on Quinn's film was a little better than the first--at least in some ways. I wasn't sick. I didn't have my period. I was used to Quinn calling me and every other woman in sight "babe." But I could see that not all the women thought he was so wonderful. He was one of the few people in my world who knew that I was seeing Eric since Eric and I had run into him twice in restaurants. I really had no intentions of discussing my personal life with Quinn, and had decided that I would try to avoid the subject if it came up.

Monday morning, Quinn sat in my chair and asked, "So, how's Northman?"

"Fine." I started to work on his foundation.

"So, how'd the premiere go? I hear Oscar buzz."

"Great." I had no idea what he was talking about.

Quinn raised his voice a little to make sure the rest of the trailer could hear him. "Sookie's dating Eric Northman."

I felt the blush creeping up my neck.

A few people just said things like, "oh, really," and, "great." One very loud woman said, "Girl, you better put a leash on that man. He was getting eaten alive by that Selah Pumphrey Saturday night."

I just smiled and focused on my work. Well, that explained why he wasn't at the wrap party. He was being eaten alive. Then Quinn asked, "Why aren't you in New York?"

"Because I'm here, working on you, silly." And I got dumped, apparently for Sophie-Anne LeClerq and then Selah Pumphrey. Oh, and maybe that beautiful manager, Pam. Man, he works fast.

The actress in the chair beside Quinn was doing something with her phone while getting her hair done and leaned over towards me to show me her phone. "He sure looks great in a tux." I politely looked at a photo of Eric and Selah waving at the crowd on a red carpet. She had on a beautiful dark blue gown that faded into lighter blue towards the bottom and looked like a goddess. I just nodded in agreement, smiling as best I could.

I wanted so desperately for someone to change the subject. Quinn went on. "So, when's he coming home?"

"Not sure."

Finally, phone girl found something else of interest on her phone and announced it. Something about Twitter and a movie she had just worked on. I feigned interest, grateful to move onto another subject.

Every single morning, I had to suffer the latest news about Eric. I started to think I'd made a huge mistake pretending like things were okay between us. I would have to work with these people for months. Surely, they would realize sooner or later that I was lying. I was in a panic as to how to back out of this one. Apparently, Eric was in New York and on every morning show and talk show known to mankind. I had to sit through the reports every day. He certainly was a busy guy.

I was starting to see that dating a famous guy had some real drawbacks. No one reported Bill's every move to me—what he'd done every morning. I would have to keep that in mind if a famous guy ever asked me out—not that I could imagine ever going out on another date again. The very thought of it made me a little queasy.

On Thursday night, we were almost through for the night. It was close to 2 and we probably had another couple of hours to go. I was fixing Quinn's makeup for the martini when he said out of the blue, "I was kind of surprised to see you on this film. Is Northman not taking care of you?"

"Um, well, he doesn't have anything shooting right now."

"No, I mean taking care of you. You know, paying your bills."

It took me a minute to process what he was asking. "No." I was immediately mad at myself. I should have told him it was none of his business.

"Shit. I always do. Otherwise, you never know when they might sell a story to the press. You gotta keep 'em happy." He winked and my stomach turned a little. "So, if you don't…you know…belong to Northman, then I take it you're available." I didn't want to say yes, so I said nothing, feeling the panic rise in my throat. He leaned in closer and lowered his voice. "You know, there's nothing better than a good fuck at the end of a long day, especially a long night. Are you game?"

"Um…no thanks."

"Suit yourself, babe. Just let me know if you change your mind."

"Sure." His concealer may have been a little messy from my hand shaking, but that was just too bad.

So, I was settling into the new film, but kind of dreading it as well, when the first a.d. came into the trailer Friday after lunch and asked to speak to me. I was waiting for Quinn but stepped outside for some privacy. "I have some bad news for you, Sookie."

I wasn't sure I could take any more bad news. Was Eric on Good Morning America having sex with Selah Pumphrey this morning? Did he call me a loser on national TV? Has he announced his upcoming wedding? I just waited patiently.

"John Quinn has left for the day and he won't be back."

"Is he okay? Is he sick?" Oh dear, did I give him my flu?

"He's fine. There were some…um…artistic differences between Quinn and the director and she's decided to re-cast his part." Maybe he finally called the wrong woman "babe."

"Oh. I see."

"I wish I could say we could keep you, but Quinn's replacement has his own makeup artist. I'm really sorry."

"No, that's fine. Um…please keep me in mind though—you know, for future work. You have my resume."

"Of course. Thanks. Just pack up your kit whenever you'd like. I'll take you off the clock in…uh…half an hour?"

"That's fine." We shook hands and just like that, I was done with the new film. Thanks a lot, Quinn...I mean, babe.

It was just after 11 when I got home. (Lunch was from 10-10:30 since crew call was at 4—it's always six hours after crew call.) I had anticipated working until dawn, so was thrilled to be home and in bed at a reasonable hour. My body sure was happy to snuggle down under the covers.

I slept for a solid twelve hours and woke feeling like I had a hangover. I drank some juice and checked my email and thought—wow, I have time on my hands. I had anticipated working for months and suddenly, I was free. I wasn't sure what I would do with the week coming up. I'd start to look for work, of course, but whatever I found, if anything, wouldn't start right away anyway, so I was probably looking at at least a week of freedom. Maybe more. I wondered where Eric was and what he was doing. Still in New York? What if I sent a text message? There would be no danger of seeing him if he was in New York, right? What if I just sent a quick hello, how are you? Would that look too desperate? I just missed him so much.

I decided to start my new freedom by taking care of myself and fished my yoga mat out of the closet. I pulled on some stretchy pants and a tank top and spread out in the living room. I was so stiff and heard some scary popping sounds, but decided to give myself a break and just do what I could with my poor tired body. I only managed about forty-five minutes and then skipped the final relaxation because I knew I'd fall asleep. So, I rolled up the mat and put it away and crawled back into bed for the real deal. Before I knew it, I was back to sleepyland.

The buzzer woke me and I stumbled out to the living room to hit the button, letting my mystery guest up. I won't lie and say I didn't hope it was Eric. After all, the last time anyone showed up here unexpectedly, it was Eric. So, was I crazy to hope? When I peeked through the peep-hole, my heart did a flip-flop. Eric.

There was no time to worry about how I must have looked. I opened the door to a choice of two smoothies, and found it adorable that I picked the one he had been drinking. I ached for him to touch me.

We sat on the sofa like adults and chatted about my film—my new former film. I could see that he had powder on and thought it was a shade off—a little too pink. He must have just come from a job or an interview. When he touched my neck, my heart skipped a beat, but then I realized that he was silently inquiring about the ring around my neck. I suddenly felt like I'd been caught stealing and went to get the other pieces to return them to him. I certainly didn't deserve them. When he asked me why I was wearing the ring around my neck, I felt the rush of emotions, knowing that I was saying goodbye to the last tie I had to him by giving the jewelry back.

I was trying so hard to keep it together and he was asking me about how I felt. He mentioned something about us going to Two Bunch Palms and New York and Hawaii and I was confused and asked about his taking Sophie-Anne to the spa. When he said he went alone, I felt the first real glimmer of hope that I still had a chance. Then when he spoke about keeping me in his contract and charging more money, I realized that he still wanted to work with me and my heart dared to hope a little more.

And when he said that the trip to Hawaii was on Thursday, that's when I realized—maybe this wasn't over at all. Maybe I was going to Hawaii with the sexiest man alive that I also happened to be madly in love with. Maybe my carriage hadn't turned into a pumpkin at all and maybe it was going to take me on a dream vacation with my Prince Charming. The emotions were swirling in my head when I registered he was placing the ring on my finger and then he said he loved me. Eric said he loved me. I launched myself at him, clinging to his body and weeping into his neck. It wasn't over and he loved me. He held me tightly, stroking my hair and saying, "shhh," over and over. I couldn't seem to stop the tears. It was just such a relief and so overwhelming. Finally, he asked into my hair, "Why are you crying, baby?"

I kind of choked out a sob, but it didn't sound much like a word.

"Are you happy or sad? Is this what you want? Am I wrong to hope for this?"

I did manage to shake my head and get out the word, "Happy."

He squeezed me a little harder and just sat tight until I was able to get the tears under control. When the crying finally stopped, he pulled my face from his neck and wiped my tears with his thumbs. I looked into his eyes and whispered, "I love you so much." Eric clenched his jaw and nodded and hugged me to him again, kissing my cheek, my hair, my temple. We both took a deep ragged emotion-filled breath and rocked our bodies together in silence. We were back.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I've had several people ask if Sookie is pregnant and at first I wondered what story they were mixing mine up with, but then I finally figured out what was happening. At the beginning of her second week on Quinn's film (in chapter 25), she mentions that she felt better because her flu was better and she wasn't having her period. The first week on the film (in chapter 23), she had Eric's flu and (menstrual) cramps at the same time, making it just a little bit more miserable. So, no, Sookie is not pregnant. Please stop sending shower gifts.**

**A huge and hearty thanks to the very generous women who have already placed bids on me over at the Support Stacie Auction! You girls are the best! But don't forget—to all those who haven't bid yet, I'm your big whore-bag too. Sweet, I know. When I told Eric that you were all lining up to buy me like a call-girl, he just clenched his jaw and nodded, clearly overcome with emotion. Okay, wait, I might be mixing that up with another scene, but trust me, he was deeply moved.**

Sookie was crying—sobbing, really—into my neck. It just felt so good to have her in my arms. I closed my eyes and held her, trying to calm her. I hoped she was crying because she was happy and not because she was upset, but wondered if I could tell the difference. When I asked her, I got the word "happy" and felt a wave of relief. Once she'd calmed down a little, I wiped her tears away and she whispered a shaky, "I love you so much." I hadn't even realized how much I'd needed to hear those words and fought back tears myself when I nodded that I understood. She wasn't the cold, pragmatic woman who had sent me away; she was the same Sookie that I'd grown to need and depend on and I felt overwhelmingly grateful to find her again.

I'd never have to settle for empty affairs with the Selah's of the world again because Sookie loved me. She was mine and I was hers. I was all hers.

Sookie mumbled into my neck, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay." She didn't move, but we kept our little rocking motion going, soothing each other.

After a few more minutes of silence, "I really have to go."

She climbed out of my grasp and I kissed her forehead before she went into the bathroom and closed the door. I took a deep breath and sat back on the sofa after reaching for the remainder of my forgotten smoothie.

I felt like the weight of the world had been taken from me. I went into Sookie's bedroom and started to undress. By the time she emerged from the bathroom, I was naked under the sheet. I reached out to her with both arms as she came into the room. She crawled up onto the bed and melted into my body as I pulled the sheet back for her. I grabbed her, hungrily kissing her mouth, smiling into the kiss when I tasted the toothpaste. Such a practical girl.

I rolled Sookie onto her back, deepening the kiss before I pulled back. "I know we have a lot we need to talk about, sweetie, but right now I really need you to make love to me. Is that okay?"

Her eyes were dark with emotion. "Me too."

I pulled her tank top over her head and roughly sucked a nipple into my mouth. Her hands gripped my head as a leg wrapped around my hip, pulling me closer. My hands pushed her pants down until I couldn't reach any more. Then I reluctantly disengaged and pulled her pants and panties off, tossing them towards the foot of the bed. Sookie opened her legs shamelessly and just whispered, "Please," before I grabbed her hips and thrust my tongue into her. She was mine. I forced myself to focus and slow down, wanting to please her. She was ravenous and wild though and it didn't take her long at all.

As she was coming down from her high, I crawled up her body, grabbed my cock and rubbed her with my head, my eyes pleading for permission to enter her. "Wait." She seemed to snap out of her haze of lust and reached over to open her nightstand drawer. She pulled out a condom wrapper; I looked at her questioningly. She seemed guilty when she spoke. "We were apart."

"You slept with somebody else?" I couldn't believe it, but then I remembered how close I came to sleeping with Selah.

"No, you did."

"No, honey, I didn't."

"But…"

I caught her eye and spoke slowly. "I didn't. Sookie, I promise you, I didn't." There was no reason for her to trust me. Bill had lied to her. She had no other frame of reference. She looked unsure, but I took the condom from her hand and placed it back into the drawer before looking back into her eyes. "I'm yours."

She nodded and reached down to guide me to her. We kept our eyes locked as I entered her with a strong push. Her eyes closed as she groaned and my tongue found her neck. I fought the urge to mark her, to bite. She was mine, and I fucked her for all I was worth, claiming her with each thrust, with each selfish grunt. I held her head with both hands as I filled her, sucking her tongue, moaning her name. As I sped up, I felt her hand between us, frantically rubbing, taking her to her peak. As she came, I stopped and watched her face, contorted sweetly with my name on her lips. As she came back to me, sleepy eyes staring into mine, I resumed my speed, getting close until I asked, "Please don't leave me." She nodded wordlessly and I closed my eyes and released, free from the fear that she would ever hurt me again. I gave her my heart and my trust and it all felt just so incredibly good.

I held her for a long time as we both came back down to earth. We finally settled underneath the sheet, facing each other, holding hands and touching feet. I would never get tired of looking at her. "So, tell me what happened. Why did you break up with me?"

She took a deep breath, resigned to the truth that we needed to talk about this. "I thought you were coming over to break up with me. It wasn't until I found the box in the trash that I realized I was wrong."

"But, why would you think that, sweetie? You knew how I felt about you."

"Well, yeah, I thought I did, and I thought you wanted to leave me after the film. Eric, I'm not some movie star. I'm not the kind of woman you're used to. I couldn't imagine that you'd stick around after the film."

"So, you were thinking we'd break up when the film was over and I was planning our future in my head, thinking I should keep it from you or I'd scare you away."

"You were?"

"Oh yeah. I was envisioning our house, our kids, our life together." I interlaced our fingers. "Our matching wedding bands."

Her eyes were wide as she whispered, "Oh."

"I'm an idiot. I take charge of everything and dominate people. It's what I'm used to—getting what I want. I'm a spoiled movie star—a cliché, really. I was so worried about scaring you off if I told you what I wanted that it never occurred to me that you might not want me. That was a tough lesson for this old movie star, let me tell you. Have you thought about a future with me at all?"

"Not really. I didn't allow myself to go there. I knew I was in love with you right away. I've had feelings for you since I met you, but once we started dating, I fell really fast. But thought I should keep it to myself."

"Wow. We're both idiots."

I squeezed her hand and she smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"And, so am I. I was trying to not fuck it up, and I really fucked it up even worse than I feared I would. It's just all so fragile. I wanted to protect it, but instead I smashed it to pieces."

"With some help."

"No, honey, this was my fault. You were just reacting to me, protecting your heart."

"But I hurt you. I'm so sorry."

"We hurt each other, and for nothing. Stupid misunderstandings. I promise I'll be better. I'll tell you what I'm thinking. But promise me you'll talk to me and let me know what you're feeling too, okay?"

"Okay."

"So, let's practice. What are you feeling?"

"Lucky. You?"

"Grateful."

"Hungry."

"Horny."

And with that I started tickling her, loving the sound of her giggling—one of many sounds I had missed desperately and was so happy to have back.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: How's the bidding going over there at the auction? Wow, you girls look great all dressed up in your snooty auction clothes waving those big paddles around. I have to say that I am blown away by how generous you are. Apparently, I'm not nearly as cheap as I thought I was. I'm working on a little surprise to express my thanks. Hopefully, I'll have it ready to post tomorrow.**

Eric blocked the shower spray with his body while I got on my knees. I was hungry. He was horny. That worked out.

After the emotional make-up scene in my living room, Eric was waiting for me in bed in his birthday suit once I'd brushed my teeth and tried to repair my lopsided hair. The sex had a desperate, frantic feel to it. I felt like I had nothing else to lose and everything to gain and so I boldly showed and told him what I needed. He promised me he had been with no one else and I let go of my insecurities and believed him. The shy scared Sookie that he knew when we began the vampire film was long gone. I'd found the sexy, brazen women I'd discovered and loved that first day in the makeup trailer. I remember wanting to be her, and now I was, thanks to my perfect lover. Eric showed me that yes, sex is messy and wild and fun and funny. I almost felt sorry for people like Bill who never knew how that felt. They were missing out on one of the greatest gifts life had to offer. I was grateful that I'd found it with Eric.

Afterwards, we lay together and talked about our severe lack of communication. I was so completely off-base thinking that Eric wanted to end it after the film. He wanted it to get much more serious. He never told me because he didn't want to scare me with what he called his controlling behavior. What he never took into consideration was that he could only control me if I let him. I had the power to say yes or no to his plans—to tell him if he was going too fast or scaring me. These were all things that could be worked out and certainly didn't need to be the reason for things to end between us. It's so amazing and scary how close we came to losing everything just because of some silly miscommunication.

After our shower, we got dressed and walked down to Café Angelino on Third. It was a tiny little restaurant just off of Robertson with a covered patio and very authentic Italian food. It was fairly early for dinner, so we had the place mostly to ourselves. We twirled pasta on our forks and then exchanged dishes when I told him I liked his better. We talked about how much we had missed each other even though it had only been two weeks.

I told him what a pig Quinn had been, and he wasn't surprised. When I told him that Sophie-Anne had called him "hung," he said that mud added volume. I was sorry I had missed the spa. It sounded heavenly, but Eric assured me that Kauai boasted world-class spas as well. Plus Two Bunch Palms wasn't going anywhere. I was very excited about our trip. I'd never been, and had heard so many wonderful things about Hawaii and about Kauai in particular. I made a mental note to buy a guide book before we left so I'd know everything we wanted to see or do and wouldn't miss anything. Eric said not to worry if we did since we could go back any time we wanted. It's only a five hour flight from L.A.

Walking back to my apartment, Eric squeezed my hand and smiled and waved to the photographers on Robertson. We knew we'd be on the internet later, but neither of us cared.

I wanted a beach day on Sunday. Eric said yes. Monday was Ellen. Tuesday, Jay Leno. Wednesday, Conan O'Brien. And then Thursday, Kauai. We didn't know much of what was after that, but Eric promised he'd let me know and I promised to remind him if he forgot. Now that I had a better picture of what Eric was—a man who assumes people can read his mind, one who forgets to let people in on his plans, and one who makes big plans—I felt more confident that we'd have fewer misunderstandings. Instead of feeling insecure, I'd just ask him what was going on and he would simply tell me. If we had a conflict, then we'd work it out. It sounds so simple now, but it seemed so ominous when we were in the dark. Obviously, we're both people that have trouble talking about feelings, but now that we are both aware of it, hopefully, we'll work on it together.

I know we'll still face problems, just like every other couple, but I also know that we love each other and neither wants to feel again like we felt when we were apart. Holding his hand walking home, I thought of the way I'd felt after that first fateful day in the makeup trailer—so optimistic and happy, ready to open a new chapter in my life. Little did I know then what an impact that crazy day would have on my life. It marked the beginning of finding a happiness that I thought could only be found in fairy tales, or maybe in the movies. I looked up at Eric and told him I loved him. He just raised my hand to his lips for a kiss and sweetly replied, "Me too."

XXX


End file.
